Unplanned Surprises
by HeartShapedArrow
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen finish High school she goes to live with her Uncle and Aunt in district four for a year before college to save up so she can actually go. She is determined to only focus on getting a job, and earning enough, but what will she do when she meets a boy with bright blue eyes that throws her completely off track? Modern day AU, slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Summery: When Katniss Everdeen finish High school she goes to live with her Uncle and Aunt in district four for a year before college to save up so she can actually go. She is determined to only focus on getting a job, and earning enough, but what will she do when she meets a boy with bright blue eyes that throws her completely off track? Modern day AU, slight OOC**_

_**Hey there, I'm Jenny, and this is my second fic. My first fic was called HG Boarding School and I want to thank everyone that has read that story and decided to come over and read this one! And also, thanks to all my new readers! For my old readers, I'm sorry I didn't make an HG Boarding School Sequel, but I hope that you all like this story! Just to clarify, the revolution happened years ago and president Paylor's daughter is the president, Katniss and the other characters were not a part of it. Katniss' family are poor, but not as poor as in the books, and yes, there are such things as laptops, iPods and mobile phones! I really hope you enjoy the story!**_

Katniss' POV

_**1. Chapter 1**_

As I wave out the window of the aeroplane to the airport that is rapidly shrinking beneath me, I think of the friends I made at high school that I will probably never see again. The thought depresses me slightly, even though there are very few friends to miss. I've never been at making friends, unless something forces us together like my old roommate, Bonnie.

There are things I'm going to miss about High School, but I get to go and see Prim, and not have to leave again in under two weeks to go back to school. No, this time I have a whole year. Of course for that year i'm going to be entirely focused on getting a descent job and saving up for college. That and Prim of course.

But, I'm not going home to district twelve, I'm going to live with my Uncle Haymitch Aberthany and his partner Effie Trinket for the year. I'm not going home because my mum is going to a sort of school to get the qualifications to be a nurse. She would have got them when she was my age in the university that she went to, but she met my dad and dropped out to go and live with him. Of course that meant giving up her old life of luxury and trading it for my fathers poor, but happy life in the poorest part of our district, the Seam. Boy, she must of _really _loved him. When he died she was devastated. I mean we all were, but my mum she went into chronic depression. She left us as well, leaving me to care for Prim.

When I left for boarding school I was so worried about my mother not being able to care for Prim, but apparently she got better while I was away. Like she knew that Prim would be on her own and forced herself to get up and work. But I still won't let her be my mother. Whenever I came home for holidays, I could see that she was improving, but I was never very warm towards her. That only person I am sure I love in this world is Prim. And my father of course. But he's not in this world anymore...

"Um, miss?"

I blink a few times and look up. A woman in a red and white uniform is standing over me with an assortment of objects in her hands. "Sorry?" I say, pulling out my earphones.

"Oh, I have your pillow, headphones, blanket, eye mask, toothbrush, toothpaste, complementary peanuts, socks and-"

"Socks? I have socks." I say, pointing to my feet.

"Yes we'll, I have to give them to you anyway." she says, an obvious fake smile plastered onto her face. She dumps the stuff on me and gives the man next to me, that is asleep and snoring loudly, his stuff. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Err, sure coke please?" I answer unsurely.

"Of course, coming right up!" she squeaks and trots off.

I sigh and put one earphone in my ear and swing the other around in a circle with my fingers and look around. God I hate planes. Something about flying thousands of feet up in the air in a big metal bird makes my stomach churn. I've never been afraid of heights, it's the falling that I'm not a fan of.

It's a long trip from the high school to district four. The trip from here to twelve is short enough that you can take the train, but this one is five hours in a plane. I check my watch. It's been... 13 minutes. Perfect.

The woman returns with my coke and pours it into a tiny glass before setting down on the tray table I front of me. I take a sip and realise that she is still there staring at me intently. Am I supposed to tip her something?

"Th..." She says, giving me a hint.

"Err... Thanks?" I say, creasing my brows. But I seem to have done the right thing.

She smiles her fake smile again. "Oh you're _quite _welcome!" she struts away again. I will never understand capitol people.

I take a sip of my coke and put my other earphone in before closing my eyes resting my head back on the hard headrest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The plane jolts and my eyes snap open. Everyone is asleep, all the lights in the cabin are off and only the dim lights on the isle are switched on as a few members of the cabin crew make there way back to there seats. The plane jolts again and both my hands shot out to the sides where I grab the armrests and cling on tight as the plain jumps again.

Suddenly the armrest squeezes my hand in reassurance.

Wait...

I look down to the armrest to see that it's no armrest, it the man sitting next to me's arm! I snatch my hand back and look up to the man with a red face. I see he's looking at me with raised eyebrows. My blush deepens and I'm about to stutter out an apology when a huge grin breaks out on his face and he starts to laugh loudly. I even start to feel the corners of _my _twitch up into a smile, when the plane jolts again and my hand slams back down on the mans next to me and I clutch it like a lifeline.

"Alright?" He laughs, squeezing my fingers lightly again.

I blush again and remove my hand. "Err, yeah... Sorry about that..."

He laughs again. "That's alright, I'm Cinna by the way." he says, extending his hand to my.

I gingerly reach forward and shake his hand lightly. "Katniss." the plane jumps again and I snatch my hand back and press up against my seat.

"It's okay, just some turbulence." he says soothingly and smiles at me. I exhale and relax slightly at his calm demeanour. If he's so okay about this, it can't be dangerous. "So where are you headed?" he asks, probably trying to distract me.

"Um, 4. You?" I whisper.

"I'm going to four as well! Why are you going?" he asks.

"Um, I'm going to live with my aunt and uncle for my gap year before I go to college so I can save up... Not that interesting, just work mostly. What about you?" I ask, eyeing his smart suit. "Are you a business man?"

He laughs. "Oh god no! I'm a stylist, I'm only dressed like this because I have a new client, he's a very important person, so I have to dress smart." he laughs making a face.

I laugh. "Oh, a stylist? That must be so fun..." I moan, thinking about the tedious job I'm probably going to have to get.

"Well, it is when I get a nice client!" he laughs. "What job are you gonna get in 4?" He asks.

"I don't really know... I don't even know if I can get a job that will pay enough for the college fee, and I don't want to take out a loan... I'll never be able to pay it back." I moan.

"Well... You could work for me if you want." he says. I look at him to see if he's joking, but he has no hint of humour in his face except the good natured expression he seems to wear all the time.

"What? A-are you sure? I'm extremely unqualified and you just met me!" I exclaim.

"Nah, did you take textiles in high school?"

"err, Yeah?" I answer, narrowing my eyes.

"Great! It's just a simple modding job, but it won't be all the time, if you could just give your number and I can text or call you when I want you to come help me and-"

"Hold up, did you say _modelling?" _I laugh. He can't be serious.

"Yeah, but more like, we give you clothes, you put them on, we see what they look like. Also, I can only do early mornings, in the afternoons I have to work with my clients." he says.

"Wait, are you sure?" I stutter.

"Yes, you seem like a great girl. But the pay will only be, something like $5-10 per hour or something like that." he says, smiling at me.

"Oh, err, thank you!" I say, hardly able to control my excitement.

"Your very welcome. What's your number?" He asks.

I grin and reach down into my bag. I pull out the Nokia brick phone that I have had since I was eleven. I wait for it to open up before reading out my number as Cinna takes out his IPhone and types it in.

"Great! Now if you don't mind, I need to talk to my business partner, and one of your new bosses, Portia to tell her the news." he smiles again and turns away from me and starts to talk down his phone.

I put my pillow back behind me head and rest back against it before closing my eyes. Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? I've got a job now? But I will need to get another job, that one will have to be on the side since it will probably only be a several hours every week. But, I still can't believe that it was hat easy...

I soon feel myself begin to slip away as the hours of packing and walking from today catch up on me and I fall asleep easily.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

"Can everybody please return to your seats, fasten your seat belts..." I lazily open my eyes and let the light of the small cabin flood into my eyes. I blink a few times and look around. Everyone is shuffling around, getting ready for landing I presume. I see that Cinna next to me is opening a small tin and puts a small mint in his mouth and begins to suck it. I'm about to ask why when a member of the cabin crew comes over to me and starts to fuss about with my tray and seatbelt.

Then all the Cabin Crew are told to go back to their seats and the pilots voice rings through the plane telling us that we are descending into the district four airport and suddenly I feel a horrible dropping feeling, but only for a second before the whole plane turns and tilts left. I can't help but grab onto Cinnas hand and clutch it as he just sits there calmly, laughing lightly at me.

Soon the plane jolts again and I see that we are now firmly on the ground. I relax slightly and release Cinnas hand, blushing lightly. Soon we are told we can leave and everyone gets up and files out towards the doors.

As we get into the building, I say goodbye to Cinna and go to the baggage reclaim, to collect my many, _many _bags.

Once through the airport, find myself at the doors with all my bags. I exhale and step into the constant heat of district four. As soon as I step out I regret wearing jeans and begin to sweat. But still, I step forward and look around in the see of people, waiting to meet people that have gotten off of their planes, for my sister, Prim.

It doesn't take long to spot her, sat at the very front on a wooden bench with I smile when I see her and she literally beams at me and jumps up and runs over. She flings herself at me and wrap her small arms around my waist. I pull her closer and pick her up and spin her around in my arms.

"I've missed you Kitty Kat!" She says into my shoulder.

"I've missed you too little duck..." I say, smiling slightly. Of course Prim isn't little anymore, she's twelve and quite mature for her age. But to me she will always be the little girl that can find happiness in anything, the girl that put on a brave face when her father died and could still laugh freely, the girl who only ever cries when I cry or when something really hurts her, so hardly ever.

I See Effie stand, straighten hestrut over "Hello Katniss! How was your flight? You're going to love it here in four! Sorry Haymitch didn't come here to greet you but he's having one of his migraines!" migraines, riiiight, let's go with that.

I put Prim down and Effie hugs me awkwardly without actually putting her arms around me.

"The flight was fine." I say. "I got a job."

Effie squeals and jumps slight. Prim smiles up at me. "What job?"

"Part time model." I snort.

"Good for you dear, now we better get going!" Effie squeaks and walks off towards the airport parking lot.

As Prim and I follow her Prim looks up at me. "Their house... It's amazing." is all she says before skipping off.

I heard that my Haymitch and Effie are wealthy from my mother. But she would never except money from them. I don't know why, I think it's something about owing them. If they did give us money there would be no way of paying them back. This is why I won't let them pay for my college fund.

After a half an hour journey in Effies car, we reach the street that they live on. She parks the car down the road since there is no where to park that's closer, and we get out and get my stuff before walking to the front gates. Effie types in a long code and the gate opens slowly. I can't see the house yet since the garden is huge. It takes us five minutes to walk through it.

Soon I round a corner and stop dead in my tracks. The house, it's beautiful. It's huge and a pale cream colour, except the corners that are white bricks. There has to be at least three floors, and probably a basement too. The whole top floor roof is made of glass. Leading up to the house are a few stone steps and a patio area with a decking and barbecue in the middle that has a load of wicker chairs and a table on it. It's truly fantastic.

After a few moments to take it in, I follow after Effie and Prim up to the big glass doors. I'm expecting Effie to pull out a key, but she clears her throat and speaks clearly. "Effie Trinket." the door beeps and swings open only to shut straight away once shes stepped through.

What just happened? All of a sudden I hear Prims voice. "Primrose Everdeen." the door beeps again and opens. Prim steps through I'm about to follow her when the door slams in my face. Err, what do I do? Just say my name?

"Err, Katniss Everdeen?" I say. The door beeps and opens. I exhale and step through. "What was that?!" I whisper to Prim.

"Oh, this house is full of gadgets and gizmos, they are quite easy to use." she says, laughing lightly.

Effie steps forward and calls out to Haymitch to tell him that she's home before rushing off on through a door and into the depths of the house.

"Okay, i'll show you around!" Prim squeals. "First the basics. There are four floors including the basement, the top floor is Haymitch and Effies floor, The basement is my floor, this floor is like the kitchen, dining room, living room, floor, you know, like, the stuff that we do with each other. So I guess the second floor is yours!" She squeals.

Wow, a whole floor to myself? "Okay, so-"

"Shh! Please hold you questions till the end of the tour. The place we are standing in now is the entrance conservatory, this is just a quite place to sit and read if you get sick of your room." i smile and Prim takes my hand and leads me through the door that Effie just went through. "Okay, this is the kitchen!" The room is huge. It's all cream except the table surfaces which are marble. There are switches everywhere and loads of cupboards overhead.

Before I can take in more, Prim just tugs me onto see more of the house. We go and see all the bathrooms, the living room, library (Yes, our very own library!), The dining room that is huge for just four people, and then takes to the other end of the house and into a little room that has loads of surf boards and buckets and spades and beachy things in. On the other side is a glass door that leads out onto a bridge. Then I notice the bridge goes right onto the beach!

"I didn't realise we were this close to the beach!" I say and try to open the door and go out.

"Kat, don't you think it would be and better idea to put your stuff away before going out on the beach?" Prim giggles.

"Oh, yeah ok..." I mumble.

She laughs and again and takes me upstairs to the floor. It's not as big as the floor below, but it's bigger than the entire dorm I was in at high school. Prim gives me a quick hug and turns to leave.

Haymitch and Effie must have bought new furniture knowing that I was coming. The carpet is cream, but there is a big fluffy green rug in the centre of the floor, the bed is on the other side of the room and that's green too, it's on a raised plinth that you have to climb two steps to get too. On either sides of the massive double bed there are bedside tables, and the closet stretches across one whole side of the room. In the corner there is a huge desk with a small laptop resting on top of it. Next to that is a huge book case, like I'd need one with a library under my feet. There are windows everywhere, making the room feel open and light, and there is a door on the other side of the room, which I suppose is my bathroom.

I walk across the room and into my bathroom and gasp. The bath is the size of a small swimming pool and the shower is big enough that I could probably fit a tree in it. Lining one wall of the room is a white surface that has a sink on it and loads of make up on that I doubt I will touch.

I grin to myself and walk back out into my room before slinging my bags down onto my bed and throwing myself on the fluffy rug.

I breathe in deeply and smell... Pine. A very familiar small to me, one that I love. I can take it all in.

Soon I get up and walk over to one of the windows. I can see right onto the sandy beach. I can feel the anticipation growing in my stomach. But then I shove it down. This year is for planing and working. How else will I get into college?

_**So there you have it the first chapter! And be patient the romance will come soon! Please tell me what you think! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, I really love reading them! Here's chapter two! Enjoy! **_

Katniss' POV

_**2. Chapter 2**_

"KATNISS!" I hear Prims voice ring through the house. I raise my head and look at the door, just in time to see Prim bound through and right up to me. She comes over and kneels down next to me. "D'you wanna go to the beach now?" she smiles and gets up to walk around my room.

I lean up on my elbows and look out the window. A cloudless blue sky. A rarity in twelve. "Sure, gimme a minute." I say and sit up.

Prim grins at me and goes to the door, pausing as she reaches it and peeps round at me. "I'll be on the beach!" and with that she closes the door and hear the soft thumps of her footfalls on the stairs as she goes to get ready.

I smile to myself and get up. I trudge over to my suitcase and search through it in the hope that I will find a swimsuit. After about five minutes I feel the Lycra material slip through my fingers and I pull up my black bikini.

I quickly get ready, and make my way downstairs and towards the small room with the beach stuff in it. I search through the pile of sandy objects and pull out a folded beach chair.

I push through the glass door that is now unlocked, Prim must already be out there. I walk out onto the brown wooden bridge, lugging along my beach chair with me. I stop for a minute and breath in the salty sea air and let the heat wash over me. This is a lot different from twelve. There it smells of smoke, old wood and trees. It's also usually chilly in twelve, it feels weird to be leaving the house without a jacket.

I slowly make my way towards across the creaky bridge, the wood beneath my feet warm from the sun. I soon reach the sand and see Prim sitting in the shade of a nearby palm tree. I walk towards her, the sand scolding my feet slightly where the sun has been baring down on it all day.

It's a relief when I reach the tree, the sand beneath my toes is cool and the shade is very welcome. I unfold the beach chair and set it in the sand before sitting on the sanding material.

The beach isn't _that _busy. There's about a dozen people lazing in the sun and several people bobbing up and down in the sea.

"I'm going to go in the sea, coming?" I prim pipes up next to me.

"Sure." I say and stand. I take Prims hand and we jog to the waters edge. Prim doesn't stop when we reach the waves and dives straight in. I however, pause and stand, shifting from foot to foot.

"Come _on _Kat!" She giggles, doing nothing to hide the amusement in her face. "The waters lovely!"

I grimace and take a small step into the waves. The warmth of the water surprises me, it's almost as warm as a bath, but still has that cool feel to it. I take another step and another until I'm up to my thighs and I dive in. I swim over to where Prim is and smile. "You're right, the water _is _lovely!"

"I know right! I've only been in a few times, because Haymitch and Effie wouldn't let me come here on my own, but now that you're here, I can come more often, right?" She says.

"Right." I laugh. But unfortunately, I don't know if that is entirely true. I'm going to be so busy for the whole year, with work, I don't know if I will have time to laze on the beach and mess around with Prim.

Prim and I stay in the water for a while, watching the surfers further out in the water, there's three of them, all joking around. They are really good. The tall blond one catches a wave, staying on the board till the wave rolls in on itself, the bronze haired boy gets the next wave and does as well as the other boy and then the boy with the shaggy blond hair catches a huge wave and rides it until the very end, making me gasp when I think it's going to collapse on him.

After a while, I tell Prim that I'm going to go back and sit I the sun for a while and I plod out of the warm water and up the beach. I get back up to my chair and plonk down with a huff. I rest my head back and try to get my pale, pasty skin to tan.

I sit here for what seems like ages and let my skin soak in the suns rays.

"Katniss?"

I lazily open my eyes and wait for the momentary blindness to disappear. I look for the source of the voice I heard. And I see it immediately.

"Gale?!" Standing in front of me is Gale Hawthorn. Gale my old friend from district twelve! We used to hunt together in the woods. When I left district twelve for high school, he went moved away, I had no idea he moved here! "What are you doing here!"

"I live here, what are you doing here?" he asks in disbelief.

"I'm here for the year on my gap year! I can't believe you're here!" I exclaim.

"I know! How long have you been here?" he asks.

"Um, Prims been here since her school finished for the summer, so about a week and I only got here today." I say.

"Prims here? Why haven't I seen her?" he asks.

"I don't know, she's quite easy to miss!" I laugh. He laughs as well and I get up to hug him. "I've not seen you in years Gale." I mumble over his shoulder.

"Mm, I missed you." he whispers

"I missed you too" i say. Which again, is only half true. I _did _miss Gale for the first couple years of high school, but Gale never had a phone and we lost touch. Eventually, I stopped thinking about home and Gale and just got on with school and work. He just got sorta, fazed out...

I sigh and try to pull away, but Gales arms stay locked around me. I try to push off him, but he still doesn't let go. Well... This is awkward. "Err... Gale... You can... You can let go now." I say, blushing.

"Oh right..." he murmurs. I expect him to release me now. But no... Nope, he doesn't.

"Like, right now." I say.

He laughs nervously and steps back quickly. Luckily, before the awkwardness can become unbearable, Prim walks out of the sea and comes over us. "Gale?"

Gale spins around and lunges at Prim. "Prim!" he picks her up and spins her around. By the time he stops and puts her down shes staggering around and giggling like a maniac.

They talk or a while and I end up blocking them out and watching the shaggy blond surfer and his friends catch the huge waves. After a few minutes I see the bronze boy and the shaggy blond catch a wave together. The shaggy blond falls off and once the bronze one finishes riding the wave, he laughs at the shaggy blond so he pushes the bronze one off his board, causing my to chuckle under my breath.

"Catnip?" My eyes snap back up to Gale, my brow creasing.

"Please don't call me that." I groan, but he just chuckles. I sigh and stand up. I fold up my chair and we begin to walk back over the sand towards the bridge.

"Hey, lemme hold that." Gale tugs at the chair in my arms.

"No, no, I'm fine..." I say, repositioning the chair in my hands.

"Aw, c'mon, lemme take it!" he says and pulls it out of my arms, chuckling.

"Fine." I scowl at him and he laughs again.

We reach the house, Prim disappears down to her room and Gale puts the chair down in the pile of beach stuff. "So, I guess I'll see you around?" I say.

"Yeah..." he says and toys with the end of my braid.

"Soo... Bye!" I say.

"um, yeah... Hey, I only live down the road, we should do something together." he says.

"Yeah, sure. Err, see you later!"

"Yeah, see ya." he says and I shut the door after him. He gives me a grin and a small wave before pushing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

I smile. I cannot believe he's here! But... He seems a bit... Different... From when we were kids. Like something's changed between us. It's probably just that we haven't seen each other in ages, maybe we just have to get used to each other.

I slowly go into the kitchen to get some water after the long hot day. I search around the cupboards for cups, with no luck. I groan, not wanting to have to San the whole kitchen for something to drink water from.

"It's the one above the sink." a gruffly voice says.

I turn to see Haymitch lounging in one of the chairs in the corner. "How'd you know what wanted?" I ask, going to the cupboard above the sink and fetching a glass before filling it and taking a sip.

"I was actually talking about the anti-depressants." he says sarcastically.

I scowl at him. "first time I've seen you in years and before saying hello you start with a sarcastic comment. Thanks." he chuckles and goes back to reading his newspaper.

I go back to my room and sit down on the rug. Sometimes I wonder how on earth Effie and Haymitch are together. They are so different it almost hurts. Effie is a manner freak and Haymitch has no manners. Effie is a clean freak and Haymitch couldn't be clean if he tried. Well, I know they say that opposites attract, but this, this is like cats and dogs. Maybe they are like marmite, you either love them or hate them.

I decide it's time to unpack, so I jump up and open my suitcases.

Soon I finish putting everything in its place and I slump down on my bed. I turn my head to look at the digital clock on my bedside table. 6 o'clock. Only 6? I'm so tired! It must be the jet lag.

I drag myself up from my bed and change into my pyjamas before shutting my curtains and sliding into bed. I turn all my lights out with a remote control on my beside cabinet and snuggle down into the mattress.

It's been a relaxing day. Unfortunately, I won't get many days like this.

Soon my eyelids get heavy and my breathing gets deeper. I feel myself slipping away.

"DINNER!" my eyes snap open and I sit bolt upright. Effie is standing in my doorway with a huge smile on her face that quickly slips off as she sees my expression. "Oops, sorry dear... Goodnight."

She gently shuts the door and I collapse back onto my pillow. Effie is going to take some getting used to.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update today! I might not be able to update till next tuesday because I'm going to Paris and I don't know whether there will be internet in the hotel I'm staying at! Let's hope there is! Please review! Reviews make me update quicker! Thanks! X**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Hey! Sorry for not updating! I'm actually writing this now, Friday, and it really annoys me when I finish writing a chapter and can't put it up! Grr... Anyways, heres the chapter! Enjoy!**_

Katniss' POV

_**3. Chapter 3**_

"Up up up! I'm making a big big big breakfast!" Effie's shrill voice echoes in my room, causing me to wake and moan loudly. I squeeze my eyes shut and press further down into the pillow. I had a really weird dream that night. It wasn't a nightmare like I used to get in high school, but a pleasant dream. I was on the beach, sitting by myself, listening to the waves. Then suddenly out in the water the boy with the wavy blond hair appears and starts to ride the waves with such skill it leaves me gobsmacked. Thats all, no more, no less, but I still wish to be back in the dream, lazing around in the hot sun.

I'm about to doze off again, but then a delicious smell wafts into my room. My nose twitches as I take in the beautiful scent and my mouth waters.

Suddenly I find myself in the kitchen. "Good morning Dear!" Effie squeaks, standing behind a huge cooker with many different pans and saucers on it. I cross the room and walk through the open door to the dining room.

"Mornin'" Haymitch says, sitting at the table with his knife and fork in hand, licking his lips. I chuckle slightly and sit down. In about five minutes Prim joins us and sit next to me with a sleepy grin.

After what seems like hours of waiting for the food that smells so delicious, Effie comes through the door into the dining room sets plates and dishes and bowls and jars and all kinds of things in on the table that are full to the brim with food and drink. I grin and try to decide what I'll have.

The answer is simple. Everything.

I load my plate full of all sorts of things and try them all in different combinations. You have no idea how fun it is.

I see Prim taking small mouthfuls of a load of different things, Effie is eating pigeon sized portions in each bite, and Haymitch... Well Haymitch looks like he could do with a shovel to get all the food from his plate and into his mouth, but he seems to be doing fine just tossing it all in with his spoon. This is rewarded with a murderous glare from Effie.

Soon we all finish and I offer help Effie with the washing up, but she just tells me to put it in a metal box that will clean it for her. Weird.

Soon I finish, Effie thanks me and I go p to my room. I'm just about to wonder what I'm going to do today when my phone buzzes. I scramble over to it, excited because I hardly ever get texts.

**Cinna: Hey Katniss, I was wondering if I could borrow you today, I wouldn't need to but my main model, Glimmer, has called in sick and I desperately need a teen model to stand in! It's just a photo shoot at my place, is that okay? **

I laugh slightly. I still cannot believe that I have a job as a model. Ive never thought of myself as pretty, I'm quite slim, but that's cause I didn't really have a lot of money at high school... Is that how models stay thin? By being poor? Anyway, Prims the one that's pretty, not me.

But I sigh and start to write my reply.

**Me: Yeah sure, like right now?**

**Cinna: If that's okay? ASAP?**

**Me: Okay, were a you?**

**Cinna: oh right. **He sends me a map.

It's not that far from here by the looks of it, about a ten minute walk if I walk quickly.

**Me: sure, I'll be there in about ten minutes!**

**Cinna: Thanks so much, you're a lifesaver! :)**

I laugh lightly and put my phone down on my bedside table before slinging some clothes on and packing a bag. I rush out my room, braiding my hair as I go.

I run through the kitchen and see Haymitch sitting in the same place as yesterday except now instead of a newspaper he now has a bottle of what appears to be some sort of liquor in his hands.

"Really?" I scoff. "It's like 9 in the morning." he just chuckles and takes a swig from the bottle.

He chuckles slightly. "Where you off to?"

"My job. And I'm late! One of the other models called in sick and I have to step in... Even though I have no idea how to model..." I moan.

"Modelling? Seriously? To easy sweetheart, too easy." he chuckles and takes another swig from his bottle.

I glare at him and realise that I have to go, like now. So I push through the door and pull out my phone and start to follow the path that will get me to Cinna's quickest.

Soon I find myself outside a huge house, about the size of Haymitch's but maybe even bigger. I take a breath and step forward to knock. After a few minutes the door opens and Cinna is in the doorway beaming at me.

"I'm _so _sorry of this is an inconvenience, but I really appreciate this!" Cinna says and grabs my arm and pulls me through the door.

"No, it's no problem, but I have no idea how to model-" I say

"No no, don't worry, I'll help you!" he says and we emerge in a large room lined with mirrors. The only people in the room are standing on the other side in front of the mirror. One is small, dark skinned, haired and eyed, and really pretty. The other that is standing over her doing her hair is also dark skinned, but she has bright green eyes and what looks like a white wig. "Katniss, this is my partner, Portia, and a younger model of ours, little Rue. Guys, this is Katniss!" Cinna says and pulls me over to them.

"Hello there Katniss dear, thank you ever so much for doing this, and on your second day in town and all!" Portia says.

"Err, hey." I say, smiling slightly.

Rue smiles up at me. "Hey."

"Hey." I grin.

Then Cinna comes up behind me with a handful of clothes, all with weird bread related things on. He dresses me and does my hair and before I know it I'm in another room next to Rue in front of a camera.

"Okay girls! Today we are doing a duo shoot for baking aprons and clothes! Don't worry Katniss, just smile and pose!" Portia says brightly from being the camera like its no big deal. But the thing is, I have no idea how to pose.

Rue looks at me and then poses a ridicules pose, which makes me laugh, the photo is taken and I get what she's done, Rues helping me out. I gently nudge here and she laughs, another photo is taken. Hmm... Easier then I thought.

It's all going really well with just Rue and I laughing and messing around. She really nice, Not silly or immature... She reminds of Prim.

So, it's all going swimmingly, until Cinna calls out, "Okay... Rue, sweet... Kat, Sexy!" I stop dead, my mouth hanging wide open.

Rue immediately, sits on a chair and cups here cheek while staring off into the distance. I have no idea how to be sexy! I'm about to panic about being fired, when I feel hands on my body. I turn to see Portia smiling at me. She positions me, facing the camera with my arm rested over my head and leaning into my hip. She tells me to smile, so I do, and then drop the smile and just smile with me eyes, she calls it, smiyez.

Soon more pictures are taken and we change outfit and make up. This is so not me. I would never be caught dead wearing make up on a normal day.

Soon Cinna says that that's all he needs and he let's us go. He hands me a $50 bill and I thanks him and follow Rue into the back room where we rid ourselves of the make up and change back into our normal clothes.

Rue and I walk outside, talking. "Anyways, it was really nice meeting you."

"Yeah, I hope I'll see you soon."

"Me too, see ya." Rue turns and waves before walking off. I smile and make my way back home. When I through the door, after having to repeat my name like five times cause the stupid door wouldn't open, Haymitch is in his corner in the kitchen, this time, with a newspaper _and _a liquor bottle. Maybe he's trying to mix it up a bit.

"Alright sweetheart?" he says with out looking up. "How was your..." he coughs, "Photo shoot?" he sniggers.

"Great." I say and leave swiftly before he can make a snide comment. I go up to my room and flop on my bed. It's nice to be off my feet.

The day goes by quickly, consisting mostly of me going through Haymitch's old newspapers in search of job options, with no luck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up the next morning and decide to go out in town to search for work. I get up and throw on some clothes before grabbing my bag and leaving my room. Effie is in the library as always so I tell her that I'll be going out for the day leave before she can say anything.

And before I know it I'm walking up the high street with my hands in my pockets and earphones in my ears. I looks from left to right at the shop windows to look for help wanted signs.

I decide stop at a corner shop to get a coke. As I go in, someone gasps, I turn to looks at them but she's just looking at me, as if trying to decide who I am. I crease my brow and turn back to the drinks. As I do, something catches my eye, my face. Is it a mirror of something? I walk over to it to check it out.

No way. Please no. Please please please no!

I snatch up the magazine and scan the front page intently. My own face smiles up at me from the baking magazine. I drop the book and slam my face I to my hands. This can't be happening. Cinna never said anyone else would see this! He could have at least told me!

I grab the magazine of the floor and take it to the check out.

"Hey, you're the girl on this!" the guy says, pointing to the cover.

I groan. "Yup. Don't remind me."

"You know what, just take it!" he smiles. I narrow my eyes at him and them pick it up and leave.

I storm over to the beach and sit down on the sand. I flip through the pages of the magazine, seeing my face on at least a quarter of them, i just hope that it isn't a very popular magazine. I whip out my phone to text Cinna.

**Me: Hey, you didn't tell me that the pictures were going in a magazine! Next time, could you warn me where they are going?!**

I flop back against the sand and look behind me. There I see it. A help wanted sign. I spin around to get a proper look at the bar the sign belongs to. It's a big place called 'Neptune's Tankard'. Its all a deep blue and there are windows all over the wall, giving it an open feeling.

I've worked at a bar before, well, I say bar, I really mean the liquor stand at the hob. But I think I was good at that. I get up, leaving the magazine behind, and walk over to the place.

I push through the door and I'm welcomed with the smell of fries and beer. I walk over to the bar and up to a girl with really short dark hair and brown eyes.

"Err, hey, I'm here about the help wanted sign." I say and point to the window.

"K, cool." she reaches under the desk and throws a bundle of clothes at me. "Here's your uniform, go back there to put it on and I'll write you out a schedule. I'm Johanna by the way."

"Wait, don't you want me to fill out a form, have an interview, something?" I question.

"Meh, boss won't mind!" she says and pulls me behind the bar door and shoves me into a back room.

I stumble through, clutching my uniform. I swear this is not how to get a job. I'm probably just really lucky...

I look around to see four other people in the room, all staring at me.

"Jo hired you didn't she?" A girl with curly blond hair that bounces when she walks and blue eyes step forward.

I nod. "Err, yeah..." I say.

"Cool, welcome to Neptunes tankard!" A boy with bronzy-blond hair and green eyes says.

"Hey, I'm Katniss." I mumble.

"Cool, another weird name! That makes 5!" the same boy says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Okay, I'm Marvel, weird name, I know." The boy says again.

"Thresh. Weird." A boy with dark skinned and eyes says.

"I'm clove. Normal!" A girl with long black hair and hazel eyes says.

"And I'm Madge, normal... Ish." The girl with blond curly hair says.

"And then there's, Lavinia, (Weird name), Johanna and Seneca. That makes five. Seneca's the boss by the way, but he's alright." Marvel finishes.

"Oh, okay." I laugh lightly. I'm glad that none of them have recognised me from the magazine.

I change into the uniform, which is actually just a blue shirt and really short skirt, and Clove sits next to me on the bench.

"Okay, now I've been assigned to train you. There's not much to learn, but still." She hands me a slip of paper. "This has all our mixed drinks and food on it, but you'll learn it soon enough." She hands me another piece of paper. "This is your work schedule, you'll be working mostly evenings, like me, Jo and Thresh. Madge, Lavinia and Seneca work the days. I hope you don't mind staying up?" she says.

"Nah, sure." I say.

"Good, cause the bar closes at 1. You'll have to get here at about 5pm and you work every day, except Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. The pays good too. So, you want the job?" She asks.

"Yeah sure!" I say.

"Cool, so if you could come back at five, you can start right away! Looking forward to workin with ya!" she shakes my hand and laughs lightly.

"Hey, Jo and I are going to the beach till we have to come back for work, do you wanna come?" Clove says, picking up her bag off a hook and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Sure, but I'm still in the uniform." I say.

"Yeah? so am I!" she grabs my hand and leads me out into the bar. Johanna is standing by the door with her bag. She waves at us and Clove pushes through the small crowd, waving at a red headed girl behind the bar serving a group of men.

"So, we ready?" Jo asks Clove.

"Yup, can Katniss come?" Clove asks.

"Yeah sure, come on!"

_**Ok, yeah I know, dull chapter... Should I even continue this story? I mean, I don't think it's that good... Maybe it will get better when Peeta arrives, which, by the way is next chapter! Please review and tell me if I should start a new story or carry on with this one, or just quit writing all together? Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**So I've decided to carry on this story for a few more chapters and if I really don't like it, I'll just start a new one. Good idea? Oh and a massive thank you to every one of you that has reviewed, favourites, or followed this story! I can't believe I'm only on the third chapter, Peeta hasn't even officially entered the story and I still already have almost 80 reviews! You're all freaking amazing! Hehe, anyway, ON WITH THE PEETA CHAPTER! X**_

Katniss' POV

_**4. Chapter 4**_

"So, why are you looking for work Katniss?" Johanna asks as we walk over the soft sand of the white beach.

"Well, I just finished High School and I want to go to college, but I don't have enough money. So I'm taking a gap year to save up." I say as we sit down cross legged down by the sea.

"Another one on a gap year!" Clove exclaims.

"What do you mean?" I ask, thoroughly confused by this reaction.

"I swear, that pub is a magnet for gap yearers!" Johanna says, laughing.

"Yeah! I mean, I'm on my gap year like you, between high school and college, Jo is on hers but she's already done two years of uni and is saving up for another, Marvel is trying to save up for a fifth year of college and Lavinia has finished college and is staying here for a year, or well until she can get a decent job." Clove explains.

"Seriously?" I ask, not sure whether to think this is true, it sounds a little far fetched.

"Seriously! And there's that group of guys that comes to the pub every other night, they are all on there gap years too." Johanna laughs.

"Wow... Wierd..." I laugh.

We sit and laze in the constant sun for a while and then Clove spots something lying on the sand a few meters from us outside the bar. She hops up to retrieve it.

As she comes back, staring at the thing, I realise what it is.

The magazine I left here when I saw the help wanted sign.

Well isn't that just peachy.

I groan slightly and flop back onto the sand and squeeze my eyes shut. I hear Johanna and Clove gasp slightly and then the rustle of pages being turned.

"Why didn't you tell us you are a model!" Clove says, prodding my cheeks.

"Yeah, if you're a model what the hell are you doing getting a job in a crappy place like Naptunes Tankard?!" Johanna asks, also prodding my cheek.

I bat their hands away and sit up. "Clove, I didn't tell you cause the subject never came up, it's not like I'm just going to stand up and shout out to the world that I'm a model! And Jo, its not like a big modelling job so I need another to save up! Don't you guys have second jobs?" I ask.

They scoff. "Yeah! But not as a friggin model!"

"I clean people's cars..." Clove moans.

"I harvest wood." Johanna says. They both look kinda upset about their jobs...

"Hey, Cinna, my boss, is really nice, and you're pretty enough I'm sure he can always use extra models." I say and lie back down.

They gasp. "But I have no clue how to model."

"Me neither..."

"I don't either! He just asked me if I wanted the job. I could show him a picture of you guys the next time I see him. If you want?" I say.

Suddenly I'm being picked up off the floor and hugged profusely.

"c-cant... B-breath...!" I manage to stutter out. They laugh and put me down.

"Oh, and if you don't want people to know about you being a model, don't worry, only bakers buy that magazine." Jo tells me.

"And, no offence, but I hardly recognised you off this thing, you look so different." Clove laughs.

We relax for another while... talking occasionally... I let the sun soak into my stubborn skin that would refuse to tan even if I was on the sun...

After about an hour I hear footsteps coming towards us. I don't think anything of it, because the beach is full of people, but then I hear a deep voice right next to my ear.

"Alright ladies?"

I snap open my eyes and sit up quickly. I see that Johanna, Clove and I aren't alone anymore. Standing over us are three guys. And as I look closer, I see that I kind of recognise the trio. I squint up at them, the sun in my eyes, and realise that it's the guys that where surfing on my first day here. The bronze haired boy, the clipped blond boy and the shaggy blond... The one that featured in my dreams. For some reason, my cheeks get warm and I blush.

"Hey Finn." Johanna and Clove say and lay back down again.

The guys sit opposite us and I notice that the boy with the blond hair flowing in waves over his bright blue eyes, is staring at me. I meet his gaze for a second, before his eyes flit away to gaze out to sea.

"Who's the newbie?" The boy with the clipped, spiky hair asks.

"New barmaid." Johanna grunts without opening her eyes.

"Oh, I guess we'll be seeing more of you then." the bronze haired boy who has sea green eyes says, smiling crookedly at me. "I'm Finnick Odair, by the way." He extends his hand to me and I shake it. He grins and gives me a cheeky wink which makes me laugh slightly.

"I'm Cato Slashnbleed." The short haired blond says and I shake his hand. What a strange surname...

"Peeta Mellark." The other blond says. He smiles at me and shakes my hand firmly. I smile at him and he gazes into my eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Err... Maybe..." i think of the magazine." Are you a baker?" I stutter.

"How'd you know?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I can't help but notice that he still hasn't let go of my hand, and I can't bring myself to pull away. I like the way his hand engulfs mine, the way heat is flickering slightly in my hand that he's is touching.

"Lucky guess." I moan and kick the magazine into the sand.

He narrows hie eyes at me, smirks slightly as he realises where he knows me from, and drops my hand and leans back.

"And you are?" Finnick asks, wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, I'm Katniss Everdeen." I mumble.

"Everdeen?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Oh, nothing. I just... I know an Everdeen..." He says.

"Really?" I ask. I thought mine was a rare surname. "Who?"

"She's my new neighbour. Her names Primrose."

Hold up! Did he say that his neighbour is Primrose Everdeen? I doubt that there is more than one Primrose Everdeen in one town. "How long has she been your neighbour?" I question.

Peeta, probably confused by my quizzing, narrows his eyes at me. "a couple of weeks, I don't know... Why?" he asks.

I pause. "She's my sister."

His eyes widen sightly. "Really? You look nothing like her." he laughs.

"I know, I know, she's the pretty one." I laugh.

"I-I wouldn't say that." he says and looks down.

I narrow my eyes at him and look away. Did he just tell me I'm pretty? Prettier than Prim? Ha! No way. Prim and my mother have always been the beautiful ones, blond hair and blue eyes. In fact... A lot like Peeta.

Johanna and Clove sit up. I notice that Cato is gazing at Clove. I smirk. Cato gets up and goes to stand over Clove. "Hey, you're looking a bit sunburnt. D'you want me to put some sun lotion on you?" he asks, looking over at Peeta and Finnick. He winks at them and makes the 'OK' sign with his left hand.

Clove looks up at him. "Mm, I do feel a little burnt... Jo, Kat, can you rub some lotion into my shoulders?" she smirks and gets up and sits in front of us.

I bite back a snigger. "Sure."

Cato's mouths hangs open as he watches Clove completely reject him and he slumps back down to where the guys are. They chuckle under their breath and Peeta claps his shoulder, grinning.

I smile and finish rubbing the sun cream into Cloves neck and shoulders.

"Hey, why don't we go for a swim?" Johanna announces.

"Jo, we don't have swimsuits." Clove mumbles.

"So?" She says in full seriousness. She gets up and tugs her shirt over her head and discards it on the sand before shrugging of the short skirt where it pools at her feet. She starts to run, only in her underwear, towards the crystalline water. The guys hoot and shakes her bum at them slightly before diving into the water.

I laugh really hard and see that guys pull off their shirts and wade into the water. Clove starts to take off her clothes and soon she is running towards he water, half naked. Cato wolf whistles and she gives him the middle finger before diving in and swimming over to them.

So then, I'm the only one left sitting in the sand. And I have no intention of joining them. I'm not stripping down in front of three, admittedly good looking, boys that I just met.

They all turn to look at me, and Johanna beckons me over and I shake my head. "COME ON KATNISS!" Clove yells, making the guys standing next to her cover their ears with their hands.

"YEAH, THE WATERS _FINE_!" Finnick yells.

I shake my head again and lean back on my elbows, laughing slightly.

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, WE'LL COME AND GET YOU!" Jo yells with equal volume.

I chuckle and close my eyes. I hear splashing and decide that they have given up on me.

I smile and breathe deeply, enjoying the peace. I hear sniggering and choked laughter and I open my eyes.

I don't have time to struggle or cry for help before I'm lifted into the air.

Johanna steps in front of me "I guess you chose option 2."

_**Ooo! My first cliffhanger! I'm glad the guys are finally in the story! Oh, would you guys mind if I paired Jo with Finn? I know, I know, he is destined to be with Annie! But, I don't know who else she would go with... If you think it's a bad idea, give me ideas of who Jo could go with! Hehe, thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter and please review! Good chapter? The next chapter should be up by tomorrow! X**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Just so you know, I couldn't decide on who to pair Jo with, since so many of you said different things. Sooo, I put up my first poll about it! I would be really grateful if you could do it! Oh and can someone tell me how to set a cover for my story's, cause I can only do an avatar that comes over both of them and I have different covers for both of them, little help? Thanks! On with the story! **_

Katniss' POV

_**5. Chapter 5**_

_**"**I guess you chose option two." _

Everyone laughs as I thrash around and try to roll out of the guys grasp. "Whats the matter Katniss? Don't like a little water?" Finnick grins at me.

"Stop! These are my work clothes!" I screech. "Someone help me!" I thrash around some more until I realise rolling off isn't an option, they have already taken me over the water and escape would mean hovering over a meter of water.

"Reeeady Katniss?" Johanna laughs.

"Stop! Put me down!" I screech, digging my finger nails into the nearest person.

"Wrong choice of words Kat." Cato laughs. "Alright guys, let's put her down."

They all laugh and I feel myself being lowered down. I can almost feel the water vapour on my back.

And then, there's no hands.

I manage to suck in a breath before I splash into the luke warm water, fully clothed. My head soon goes under and I see the legs of five people standing around me.

I'll show them.

I learnt to swim when I was a kid, my dad taught me... Before he died. He was an excellent swimmer and he could hold his breath for extraordinary amounts of time. Good thing is, he taught me how.

I close my eyes and set my mind on the oxygen that is stretching in my lungs. I open my eyes and lower my shoulders.

Soon the five pairs of legs around me are shifting in a cornered manner the soon morphs to panic. I smirk and feel a pair of hands around my ribs. I'm hoisted out the water with a huge grin on my face and my eyes wide and active. The people around me have expressions of fear and panic.

I laugh out loud and everyone sighs and scowls at me which makes me laugh more and soon they join in.

"I- i mean, we, we're worried about you." Peeta tells me and I realise that he's the one that pulled me out of the water. I smile at him.

"Well, thanks for pulling me out." I laugh.

"Like you needed it." He says and I laugh.

"Yeah, but everyone can swim in district four." I say.

"But you're not from district four, are you." he says, looking into my eyes.

I'm about to come up with a coherent reply, but then find myself getting lost in his bright blue eyes. Its like I'm paralysed, falling into the crystalline pools that gaze back at me.

And all to quickly, someone pulls on my arm and makes me face them. It's Johanna and Clove.

"Katniss, we're gonna be late." Clove says.

"What's the time?" I ask.

"4:30" Cato says from behind me.

"we have half an hour, and the bars just over there." I laugh and point in the general direction of the pub.

"Err, I was thinking that you might want to dry off before working as a barmaid in a pub full of tipsy guys in a wet, almost see through top." clove says, smirking.

I look down to see that she is right. I sigh and start to wade out of the water. What was the point in dropping me in if I'm just gonna have to get out again a minute after?

Soon I reach the sand with Johanna and Clove behind me. As we reach the beach I turn to see if the guys are coming, but they are still far out in the surf, splashing each other. That's the moment my brain recognises the fact that they have no shirts on. My eyes widen a bit and my eyebrows raise as I watch the sunlight reflect off the water thats dripping down their perfect ab muscles, and, chiseled shoulders, and, rock hard chests, and... And...

I tear my eyes away from them, cursing my brain for noticing such things. I shake my head to myself. There's no time for that Katniss. If I want to go to college it's gonna be all work, no play.

_Put what about when you're not working? _A small part of my brain squeaks.

_That part is saved for Prim, studying... that kinda stuff. _I tell it sternly.

_But... But what about when you're not working, Primming or studying? _The voice squeaks again.

_Well... Well then I'm... Shut up! _I think, sighing.

I pick my bag up off the floor and go over to where Jo and Clove are standing, gawking at the guys.

I chuckle and go block their view. They start to crane their necks like pigeons just to get a good view. "Guys?" I say, waving my hand I front of their eyes. "Guys? ...GUYS!" the snap their eyes back to me and sigh.

"Still here girls?" I turn to see Finnick walking up the sand towards us.

"What does it look like?" I snap.

"Toouuchyyyy." he laughs.

"Urgh" I groan, looking him in the eye. Im trying to be the bigger person but my eyes keep wanting to edge downwards to his muscles. It's like a magnet! "Can you and Cato and Peeta put your shirts back on, so we can actually go?" I say.

"Why? Do you find this, Distracting?" he strikes a ridiculous pose and I can't help but burst out laughing.

"See ya in a bit, we'll be at the pub soon enough." he waves once and starts to jog back to the sea, slowmo lifeguard style. I can't help but watch as he splashes into the water, his hair bouncing slightly.

I hear two whimpers behind me and see Jo and Clove staring at Finnick as he reaches the rest of the boys. I reach up and shut there mouths for them before turning them around and pushing them towards the pub.

"What a piece of eye candy that boy is." Jo states.

"You got that right." both me and Clove say.

"But what about you and that Cato, Clove? He seems interested?" I ask, smiling.

"Haha, yeah right! He's good looking alright, but he can be self-righteous, selfish, self-involved, and well, a douch." she says and well all laugh.

"Yeah, and what about You and Peeta?" Jo says, turning to me.

I feel my ears heat up. "Err, I... I just met him..." I mumble, turning to quickly look back at Peeta in the water, smiling.

"Yeah, but you're neighbours!" Clove says.

"Whatever." I say, turning back to them.

We reach the door of the pub and Jo leads the way. I notice that she still isn't wearing her clothes. clove had the sense to put hers back on, even though there are wet see through patches where her wet underwear is. I don't have time to stop her before Jo steps through the door.

I gasp slightly and cross my arms over my chest to cover the transparent part. Clove does the same and we follow in Jo's wake.

The whole room fills with hoots and wolf-whistles as Jo walks through towards the bar. I follow, blush filling my cheeks, closely behind her to try and cover her behind. But she doesn't seem at all fazed by the guys, infact, she's swinging her hips and blowing kisses into the crowd.

I smirk and we finally make it through the bar, but Jo isn't finished. Just as Clove and I are about to step through the door into the back room, I hear a clomp. I turn to see Jo stepping up, onto the bar.

"HEY GUYS!" She yells and the crowd cheers. "JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I LOVE TIPS!" people cheer again and she's about to get down, when a man with a crazy beard whispers something in her ear. "OH, TRY THE NEPTUNES TANKARD DRINK SPECIAL, THE CORAL REEF!" everyone cheers again, she waves and gets down. She turns to the guy with the beard. "Good Senaca?" she asks.

"Excellent! You should do that every night!" he jokes.

She laughs. "Oh, this is the girl I hired." Jo says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward.

"Hey." I say.

"Welcome to the job...?"

"Katniss." I finish.

"Great, welcome to the job Katniss! I'm your boss, Seneca Crane." he looks down at my clothes. "Err... I... See ya round." he says and walks off.

I take Jo's arm and tug her into the back room. "What was that!"

She shrugs, "Gets me good tips." and with that she begins to pat herself dry with a towel. I do the same, laughing out of disbelieve.

Soon it's half five and I've got half an hour until I start working. It's hard to believe that just this morning I had no idea that this place existed. It seems like I've known Jo and Clove for ages. When in reality it's only been several hours.

After what seems like hours I decide that this is going no where and I give up on the patting. Jo and Clove decide this too and Jo pulls on her uniform.

I can't stop tugging on the hem of my skirt to try and pull it down a bit. It's so short you can almost see my bum. "Does the skirt really have to be this short?" I moan.

"Well, the idea is to be provocative, sexy, you know, this is a pub, that's the idea. Plus it gets you better tips." Clove says.

"How exactly do I act sexy?" I ask them.

"Oh it's easy, When you speak, make it low and purr like." Jo starts.

"When you walk, swing your hips and... Swagger." Clove says.

"Look from under your eyelashes and blink at lot." Jo says, blinking again and again.

"Smile sexily and show your teeth a lot."

"Bite your lip sometimes and slowly lick them from time to time."

"Be witty, funny."

"And lastly, be confident." Jo says smiling at me.

"Okay... So, purr, swagger, blink, smile, lips, wit, confidence." i repeat. "Got it."

"Good, cause our shift starts now." Clove says, looking down at her watch.

I breathe in deeply and turn around. I see Madge, Marvel, Seneca and who I presume is Lavinia walk through the door.

"Good luck guys, the crowds brutal tonight." Seneca laughs.

I groan and Clove pushes me out the door and into the bar. Clove and Thresh go out from behind the bar and begin taking orders at the tables. I realise I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

Jo steps informs of me. "Ok, tonight you'll be behind the bar taking he orders from Thresh and Clove, but you will also be serving the bar customers, with me. If you need any help just ask. After all, I am the boss when Senecas not here!" She grins and winks at me before going up to the hooting people at the bar with a pad and pen out.

_Ok, calm down Katniss, it's easy. _I tell myself. And step forward to the bar. On the other side is a pair of guys.

Purr, swagger, blink, smile, lips, wit, confidence. Purr, swagger, blink, smile, lips, wit, confidence. Purr, swagger, blink, smile... Lets do this.

_**Thanks for reading the chapter! Remember to take part in the poll and please please please review! Oh and sorry for the short chapters but shorter=quicker and more! Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Thanks to all of you that reviewed and did the poll! Even though it didn't show up till a couple of hours after the chapter! For those of you that didn't, please do the poll! (if it's up now!) okay, Here's the 5 chapter! **_

Katniss' POV

_**6. Chapter 6**_

"Hey, welcome to the Neptunes Tankard, I'm Katniss, What can I get you?" I say, batting my eyelashes and talking in a purr like way. It seems ridiculous it me, but the guys standing at the bar smile raise their eyebrows.

"Are you on the menu?" One of them asks. I literally cringe inside at the cheesiness of that statement.

I laugh a fake laugh and hand him the drinks menu. "Why don't you have a look?" I know, it's a really bad comeback, but I can't be bothered to come up with something now.

They order drinks with a wink and I turn and start to pour the beer, being sure to swing my hips at them as I go. When I turn I set the drinks down on the bar, being sure to lean over the surface a bit to give them a view. The thought makes me nauseated but, tips are tips and it not like I'm ever going to look at them again unless they come back here.

As I get up, one of them lets out a low whistle. I wink at them before turning to Clove who has come to tell me an order.

I have no idea if what I'm doing is working at all. I feel stupid and have a constant blush on my ears and cheeks. But then when the two men leave after having a few beers and giving me a load of compliments that I shrug off and return, they leave a huge tip. I wave at them flirtatiously as they walk out and put the tip in my jar.

I look over at Jo to see her giving me a thumbs up. I laugh and begin to serve more customers.

After a couple of hours I finish with a customer and look round to find a new one whilst putting the tip they gave me in my tip jar. This job really isn't so bad. It's easy, the people are nice and it's really fun. Plus with the money I get from here and Cinnas, I might just scrape through a few years of college. Well, that's not including food so I guess I'll be living off spam... Ugh.

As I look around for another thirsty costumer I turn and find myself staring into the bright blue eyes of none other than Peeta Mellark. He, Finn and Cato sit behind the bar grinning coyly up at me.

"Well?" Finnick asks, grinning a little too innocently.

"Please don't make me do this." I moan.

"It's part of the job dear Katniss, we are just regular customers." Finnick laughs.

"Fine." I growl. I soften my features and look up through my eyelashes that I bat a lot. "Hey, welcome to the Neptunes Tankard, I'm Katniss, What can I get you?" I purr adding a wink at the end because that's what I see Jo doing.

They all stare at me for a minute. Suddenly my ears are filled with deafening laughter. The guys are falling over each other laughing.

"yeah. Thanks guys. Reeeeal nice... CoughAssescough." I turn away and look around for someone else to serve.

"No, no Katniss, come back!" I hear Peeta says. Is it wrong that my heart starts to pound louder? That I have to breathe in a steady breath before turning back around?

"What, so you can just laugh at me again?" I scold jokingly as I return to the bar.

"Sorry, but that is soo not you. Ive known you for what? two hours? and I already know that." he laughs.

"Whatever, those people don't know that!" I say gesturing to the whole pub. "Anyway, do you want me to get you something or can I go make some money?"

"Oh right. I'll have a Guinness." Finnick says.

"Um... I'll have the Coral Reef." Cato says.

"And you Peeta?" I ask after writing down the true drinks.

"Surprise me." He says, looking into my eyes.

I blush and look away. "Okay... I'll get that for you." I say with a halfhearted wink because I have to. I huff and turn to the taps. I pour the Guinness and start mixing liquids to make a coral reef. I have no idea what to make Peeta though... I scan through the drink list looking for something.

My eyes stop on a drink called the trident. I reach for the few different drinks that go in it and then shake the cocktail and pour it out into the glass. I top it with some crushed ice and a lemon before loading the drinks onto the tray.

I 'swagger' back to the guys and set he drinks in front of them.

"Thank you my dear." Finnick jokes.

"Thanks babez." Cato jokes.

"Thanks Katniss." Peeta says, grinning at me.

They all take sips of their drinks at almost the exact same time. I laugh as Finnick drains his class and bangs it down on the table, licking his lips.

"More?" I laugh and he laughs and nods.

And that's how it starts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WHEN I WALK I THE SPOT HIS IS WHAT I SEE"

"Finnick get down!"

"EVERYBODY STOPS AND IS STARING AT ME."

"Finnick, Put your shirt back on!"

"I GOT A PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW IT... SHOW IT... SHOW... it.. Shoooow it..."

"Finnick, you're-"

"IM SHMEXY AND I KNOW IT BIIIITCHHEEEES!"

"FINNICK GET YO DRUNK ASS DOWN FROM THE CHANDELIER!" Jo screams.

"YOU AINT NEEEEEVER GONNNNNA BRING MEEE DOW OW OW OWN!" he yells.

Jo and I grab a broom and start to poke him. Peeta is slumped over the bar and Cato is standing facing the corner, presumable passed out from the 7 coral reefs he had. More or less.

"IM A FREAKIN GENIUS PEOPLE! DIS YOU KNOW THAT! IM A FREEEAKING SEXY GENIUS!" Finnick screams.

Suddenly I hear a thump and I turn to see Cato standing on the bar in only his underwear. "GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY, GIRL LOOOK AT THAT BOOOODY, GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY!"

"I WORK OUT!" Finnick screams at the top of his voice

"here we go again." Clove moans trying to get Cato off the table.

"GIRL LOOOK AT THAAAT BODY, GIRL LOOK AT THAT BOOODY, GIRL LOOK AT THAT BOOODY."

"I FREAKING WORK OUT! I THOUGHT WE HAD ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS!"

"WHEN I WALK IN THE SPOT, THIS IS WHAT I SEE."

"EVERYBODYYY STOPPS AND IS STARING AT MEE."

"I HAVE A PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW IT!"

"SHOW IT."

"SHOW IT.".

I look around for peeta... Where is he? Oh no... he's on the bar top too. "IM PEETA AND I KNOW IT!"

Thresh, Clove, Jo and I all face palm as Finn gets onto the bar with Peeta and Cato and they all start to dance.

Everyone in the bar has now left since its past closing time and even I'm really tired. I should of had a drink to keep me going. I wish I could just go home...

Just as I think that, all the guys collapse, face down on the floor. Wow... Peeta was drunker than I thought...

"Ok guys, I'm gonna take Peeta home because he lives next to me. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and go to grab my bag.

I come back out and see Peeta standing by the door. "Heey, I... I thought I should walk... You home cause it's like.. 2 and dark and... Neighbours..." he mumbles.

"Alright Peeta. You can walk me home." I laugh and put his arm around my shoulder to try and take some of his weight. "See ya guys!" I say, waving behind me.

"Bye Kat." They say.

I laugh and start to lug Peeta out onto the beach. Its pitch dark out here so I have to reach into my bag and pull out my trusty Nokia that has a torch on.

We walk down the beach and a few times I think that Peeta has fallen asleep but then he just laughs and goes quiet again.

The weight of his arm on my shoulder is comforting in a way... And I feel alive... I look up to Peetas face and see him staring back at me. I have to resist the sudden urge to brush away the hair that has fallen in his eyes.

I look away, cursing myself. Soon I realise that we are at my house already. I walk up the beach and decide to try the house to the right of ours. I walk down the steps that lead up to his door.

I turn to Peeta and look him in the eyes, even though it's dark I think I see a slight glint in them... "Peeta, is this your house? Or is it on the other side?" I ask.

Peeta pauses for a moment, gazing into my eyes in a way that makes me think he knows exactly where he is, exactly what he's doing and sober. "You has really pretty eyes."

My stomach flips slightly and my cheeks get hot. I laugh lightly. "Err, thanks. Now is this your-"

"you're in my magazine... For baking stuuuff... You look really-" I stop him by putting my finger against his lips. My brain realising that I need to focus on getting this drunk, incoherent Peeta into his house.

"Peeta, is this you house?" I repeat clearly.

He frowns and looks up at the house. "Yeeess?" he says, his words beginning to slur.

I sigh and silently step forward and quietly knock on the door. I don't want to wake anyone up but I don't want to be stuck out here all night trying to get in.

I wait five minutes but no one comes. I try again, sill nothing. I decide to scan the house for signs of life and spot a dim light emanating from one of the windows on the top floor. Its worth a shot.

I can't climb up there, it's to dark and I can't leave Peeta, he'll probably fall flat on his face if I'm not here to keep him up. I look around for another option and stop a load of small rocks at my feet. I smile and bend over to pick a few up. I have quite a good arm from hunting in the woods and when I gentle throw a small rock at the window I hits almost dead in the middle of one of the panes.

I wait five minutes before throwing another and another and not before long the thin curtain is pulled aside and a boy how looks a lot like Peeta, but older and not as handsome stands there. He sees us and his eyes widen before he disappears.

I sigh and wait a few minutes and soon the door in front of me opens and the boy stands there.

"Oh god." he says, looking at Peeta.

"Hey big brother!" Peeta says before throwing himself at him and wrapping his arms around him. The boy stumbles back at Peeta's weight and has to grab the door in order to stay up. I chuckle and the boy glares at me.

"He's all yours." I laugh.

"Quick question, what the hell happened" He laughs, struggling to stay up with Peeta leaning on him.

"Well... Err he had a few beers at the bar I work at-"

"A few?" he laughs as Peeta starts to snore.

"A load. I offered to take him home, cause I live next door." I say, gesturing to my house. "I'm Katniss Everdeen by the way."

"I'm Rye Mellark." He says extending his hand. I shake it slightly, trying not to push him over.

"Nice to meet you." I smile.

"I've never seen you before... Have you just moved in?"

"Yeah, just the other day actually, but my sister, Prim, she's been here for a couple of weeks or something." I say.

"Oh, yeah she came round here a while ago... How do you know Peeta?" he asks.

"Err, I met him at the beach today. He's a friend of a friend."

"Oh right... Anyway I better get this idiot to bed before mum finds out." Rye laughs.

"I'll see you later." I laugh. "Bye Peeta!"

Peeta lifts his head from his brothers shoulder and looks at me. "Katniss? KATNISS!" this time he lunges at me and the force pushes me to the floor. He wraps his arms around me and looks at me. "Night night Katniss."

I look up to see Rye doubled over in laughter. I scowl at him.

"Good night Peeta." I say and yet again my body betrays me. With his arms around me, even in his state, I feel safe... Secure... More so than I have since... Well since my dad died. My entire being starts to heat up and my skin starts to tingle. I can't keep the smile off my face when I try to get up but he just holds me tighter.

"Alright lover boy, come on." Rye says and then Peeta is lifted off me. I feel my cheeks get hot at what just happened and I see Rye wave as he takes a babbling Peeta into the house and shuts the door.

And so I'm left here, smiling, red faced on the floor, in the pitch darkness. I only then realise that it very late and I didn't tell any of my family that I wouldn't be back till now. That thought makes me jump up and rush up the steps to the bridge.

As I push through the door and lock it behind me, I know someones up. There's still a dim light coming through the hallway.

I walk towards the kitchen to see who it is and see Haymitch in his chair, clutching a liquor bottle. I groan and step into the light.

"You ome lae sweeart. Di ya get laid?" he asks.

I snort. "No! Come on, let's get you to bed." I can't believe I have to deal with another intoxicated person! If I see another drunk man tonight I will scream.

I lug Haymitch out of his chair and put his arm around my shoulder. It feels so different from Peeta. I'm kinda nauseated by Haymitch at the moment.

I pull him up the stairs and up to his room. I knock on the door quietly and open it to see Effie crashed on the bed. I don't want to wake her up so I drop the now snoring Haymitch on the sofa.

I make sure Effie is still asleep and go back to my room. I see my bed and sigh deeply ready to run and jump on it.

I go and sit on the end of it. Processing the events of the day. Im on a magazine... I got another job... I made two new best friends... I met three new friends... Peeta is my neighbour... I took Peeta home from the bar because he was drunk... Peeta...

The way I react to Peeta shouldn't be happening. I should be working. Scolding myself for getting sidetracked. But the way my skin tingles at the simplest touch, the way he makes me feel safe and secure, it's all new to me. And I've only known him a day.

This shouldn't be happening.

And I'm about to lie down and fall swiftly to sleep when I spot something through my window.

I crease my eyebrows and walk over to it. Then I see it him. It's his window. Rye and Peeta are in Peetas room. Peeta, by the looks of it is babbling and Rye is trying to get him into bed.

A small smile creeps onto my lips and suddenly, Peeta falls back onto his bed in a deep sleep. A laugh escapes me and I shut the curtains.

Peetas window is just across from mine... Hmmm... This could be fun...

_**Hehe so there's the chapter, sorry it's late! What do you think Peetas other brother should be called? Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think of the chapter! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I love reading them and they make me want to write more! Sorry for not uploading, the internet blocked me for some reason grr...**_

_**The hungers games came out on DVD here in England today! Soo freaking excited! And I know, all you lucky Americans out there probably already have it and have watched all the bonus features! Lucky bastards... :P**_

_**Sorry for rambling... Anyway, this chapter is in Peeta POV about waking up the next morning! Enjoy!**_

**Peeta's POV **

_**7. Chapter 7**_

My head thumps with an ache that i've never experienced. My throat is soar and my stomachs aches. My eyelids are so heavy and I feel incredibly tired.

Suddenly there's a familiar, uncomfortable tug in my stomach that sends me flying out of bed and sprinting for the bathroom. I barely make it to the toilet before I start to vomit the foul tasting acid from my stomach.

Never. Again.

"Morning lover boy." lover boy? I feebly raise my head and look at the door to see Rye walking in with a tray. That's all I see before the second wave of vomit wracks me.

"Do you want me to hold your hair?" Rye jokes and I thump him.

After a while I decide that I'm safe for now and get up to go back to bed. As I crawl in, Rye comes over with the tray.

"I made you a hangover tray!" he laughs. "But if mum asks, it's food poisoning. She'll murder you if she finds out." I nod and looks at the tray. Theres a large bowel, a large jug of chilled water, a box of tissues, tablets, and a load of mints. I take a tablet and large gulp of water, then another, and another and soon the whole jug is empty. I then take a mint and pop it in my mouth to get rid of the foul taste.

"What happened?" I croak.

"I don't know. You showed up at the door at like 2 with the girl from next door-"

"Katniss! Please say it wasn't Katniss? Please tell me it was Prim." I moan. Katniss saw me the first time I got drunk. She's gonna think I'm an uncontrolled ass. Oh my god.

"No, it was Katniss, you need to ask her what happened, all I know is you were hammered." he laughs and I groan.

Suddenly, I start to shake "how long will this last?" I manage to get out.

"If you're like me, only several hours, but it could last up to three days." he says. "Seriously though? You've never gotten drunk before?"

"Dude." I moan and try to thump him.

"Not even that time you said you had the flu that lasted for a few hours and all you did was stay up in your room for that time? I really thought that you were hungover then... Josh did too, by the way. We thought, since you came home late and really happy the night before, that you got drunk and laid..."

"Dude... Shut up." I mumble, starting to get dizzy.

"Oh my god! Is that why she was here with you! Did you do her! Oh my god! You slept with our-"

"DUDE!" I yell and punch him in the shoulder. Did he really just say that?

"So yes?" he laughs.

"Just, leave. Go. Now." I say, having to close my eyes because my vision has started to fuzz.

"Fine, fine." he says backing out the room.

I groan and smash my head back into my pillow. I turn my head to the side and see that it's 11 o'clock. Shit. I was supposed to be at the bakery about 6 hours ago. My shift has finished now anyway. I got bullied into taking the 5 till 10 shift at the bakery when I first got the job. It's the newbie shift.

I soon fall asleep. But it's not peaceful sleep. I toss and turn, get headaches that I can detect even through the sleep barrier I have made myself. Soon I wake up with a dry throat that I quench with water.

This cycle continues for several hours, including more vomiting, heat flushes, shivers, dizziness and nausea. I soon find it to be 4pm. I start to feel better and better and decide to get up and out of bed. I wander around my room as the headache dulls into nothingness. I smile and go and sit on the edge of my bed, all traces of the hangover eradicated.

There's a knock on my door and my dad walks in.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, fine actually..."

"I brought you some raisin bread... I just baked it so it's warm." he comes and sits next to me and hands me a slice of bread full of fruits and nuts. I take a bite into it and moan as my mouth waters. "First hangover huh?"

I chuckle. "How'd you know?" I ask.

"I'm a dad, I know these things."

"I'm sor-"

"Nah, I'm just happy you waited till you were eighteen." he laughs. "Unlike your bothers..." I laugh.

"What's that about me?" Josh comes through the door and leans up against the frame.

"Err, nothing." We laugh.

"Riiight... Anyway Peetie, your friends are here." he says.

"I told you not to call me that." I moan.

"If you say so Pita" He leaves and dad follows. I flop back onto my bed and rub my jaw before jumping up and leaving my room.

I make my way downstairs and to the door, carefully avoiding the kitchen where I know my mum lurks. I get outside and see Finn and Cato in the middle of the hill laying upside down laughing.

"What do you idiots want?" I laugh and go to join there upside down ways on the hill.

"We wondered if you wanted to go get some ice pops." Cato says.

"Yeah, they work wonders with hangovers." Finnick says.

"Did you actually get drunk that time?" Cato asks.

"Yeah, usually you just have a drink and watch us down the beer with a smile on ya face." Finnick says.

"Why last night?" Cato asks.

Honestly, I have no idea why last night was the first night I got drunk. Finn, Cato and I go to that bar all the time and I only ever had one or two drinks. Last night I had more beers than I could count - well probably because I was to drunk to - and I can't even remember what happen.

"No idea"

"Was it that Katniss girl? I've never seen you act like you did yesterday in a very long time." Finn says.

"Yeah, ever since Glimmer." Cato says.

I cringe internally at the name and squeeze my eyes shut. I refuse to even think of that little-

"Anyways, lets go get some ice pops!" Finnick rolls over backwards down the hill and gets up before starting towards the beach.

Cato and I follow behind him, getting up in a less stylish way. "So, do either of you remember what happened last night?" I ask.

"Nope, but Jo said we all got up on the table and starting singing sexy and I know it." Cato says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yup, but the bar had closed so only Jo, Katniss, Thresh and clove were there." he says. Oh no, Katniss saw me singing I'm sexy and I know it on a bar! Kill me. Kill me now.

We reach the ice cream truck on the side of the beach and order 6 ice pops. "Why are we getting these again?" I ask as I start on mine.

"I dont know, they make the hangovers better... Shit like that." Finnick says.

"You guys wanna go surfing?" Cato asks.

"Yeah." we both say. It feels like I haven't been on the waves in ages when it's only been a few days. I learnt to surf when I was like five. Josh and Rye taught me because they says it a good way to meet girls, but I only met those two idiots surfing.

But I'm glad I met them.

**Katniss' POV**

"KAT, CAN I HAVE ONE CARLING AND ONE PEPPERCORN!"

"COMIN RIGHT UP CLOVE!" I turn and make the familiar drinks before setting them on a tray and handing then to clove quickly over the bar.

"Thanks babez." She laughs and swaggers back over to a table.

I snigger and turn to my half of the bar. I 'swagger' over to the customers and give them their drinks and hear load whistling and hoots from the door.

I turn and, as I expected, Finnick, Cato and Peeta are walking through the door. I sigh and smile as they come up to the bar.

"Katniss!" Finnick laughs.

"What?" i growl.

"Serve us!" Cato whines.

"I'm with a customer!" I say.

"Please!" Peeta whines.

I laugh. "If you could give me a minute please?" I say to the man at the bar that I was serving and he laughs and nods.

I 'swagger' over to the guys with a scowl plastered to my face. "Cant Jo serve you for once?" I moan.

"No, you're way easier to embarrass." Peeta says and grins.

"Ok, ill have a-" Finnick starts.

"Guys, you've been coming here practically everyday since I got this job a few weeks ago! I know your drinks!" I laugh and turn to the taps. The past two weeks have gone so quickly. I have worked and worked, exactly as I planned and I'm proud of myself. I haven't let the blond beauty get to me. But... Somewhere deep inside I... I wish I could let him get to me... I remember the day after I first met him when he came to apologies for getting drunk the night before and me having to take him home. I remember the blush that was resident on his cheeks the entire time he was in my presence. I remember the way he laughed when I did at something that really wasn't that funny... I remember the way he didn't laugh when I put 7 sugars in my tea because I like it sweet... I remember the way he would run his hand through his hair when he was nervous...

What am I doing! I shouldn't be think this! I to _have _focus! Focus. I put Finnicks Guiness, Catos Coral Reef, and Peetas Red Bull - he hasn't drunk any alcohol since my first night here - on a tray and take it over to the guys.

As I 'swagger' over to them, my foot catches on a bump in the carpet. I stumble and squeal as I tumble forward. "SHIT!" I yell as the tray of drinks flys out of my hand as I try to regain my footing. There's a sharp pain in my head as it connects with the edge of the bar and I fall to floor with a crash. A muffled groan of pain escapes me and I hear me name being called. Jo appears above me and soon Clove does too.

"Kat! Are you okay!?" Jo asks, eyes wide.

"I... I'm fine." I mumble.

"Fuck! look at her head Jo!" Clove squeaks.

"I'm fine... Really... F-fine." I get out. It's like a thin veil has covered my vision. I can see, but it's blurry and dark.

Jo sucks in. A breath. "Honey, tell that to the aggressive looking huge red welt in the middle of your forehead."

_**Sorry if this was a bad chapter! I named Peetas other brother Josh, hope you like it! Thanks to the suggester of that! You know who you are! Imalso skipped a few weeks if you havent noticed! Anyway, please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Thank you my lovely readers, you are all amazing! Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them, they always make me smile! Okay, so my school is starting on thursday. (MY BIRTHDAY!) and i might not be able to post as frequently with school and studying, but ill try! Really! Enjoy the chapter.**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**8. Chapter 8**_

"No... N-no ill be... Fine... I-I've had worse..." I stutter. Clove and Jo give me uncertain looks but they move away and let me stand up. As I try to push myself off the soft carpet, my head starts to feel as if it's made of lead and starts to loll over my shoulders and my arms start to feel like jelly.

The hoots and whistles register in my brain and crease my brow, why are they hooting? Just then I hear Jo shout at everyone to leave me alone and stop looking and to give me some space. I furrow my eyebrows even more and wonder what's going on.

Then I realise. I'm wearing an embarrassingly short skirt. I just fell to the floor in a skirt that you can almost see my bum in when I'm standing up. My face starts to burn and I try lifting my hands to try and tug it down a bit, but they still feel floppy and wobbly.

"Katniss?" I hear. I vaguely feel a hand probing my head. Short jolts of pain shoot through my brain and I have to swat the hand away. "Katniss, can you get up?" the voice asks.

"Y-yes." I lie, trying again to make use of my arms.

"Sure you can. I'm not going to help you up, because the pressure on your head will change and that could be bad. Can I carry you?" It asks.

"Y-yes." I squeak. I'm fine, really. But this must be the kind of pain that's bad when you do it, but clears up shortly after. Like stubbing you toe...

"Okay, careful." I feel arms wrap around my back and knees and Im being lifted from the floor, bridal style. The person carries me through the back door and into the back room before setting my down on the benches on my back.

"I'm fine really, fine." I say.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" the voice asks. Peeta? Does the voice belong to the blond boy? Is he the one that carried me? Suddenly my cheeks get hot, burning in fact and I try to squirm away from the boy. But I realise he's holding me down. I sigh and breath in deeply.

"I'm fine, seriously." I say, blinking through the veil.

"Answer the damn question." he laughs.

I look at the hand in front of my face and study the number of fingers he holds up. "Two." I say.

"Yeah, that's good you probably don't have a concussion. Let's get some ice on that." he laughs.

I nod. "I told you." I mutter under my breath.

"Better to be safe than sorry!" he calls before leaving the room.

I sigh. Did that seriously just happen? Peeta Mellark was the owner of the strong arms that lifted and carried me away from the prying eyes in the bar. Peeta Mellark was the one who helped me in case the bump was serious.

"That's a pretty bad bump you got there." I jump and turn to see Finnick sitting next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask.

"The whole time. I followed you guys in here." he laughs. "Didn't you notice?"

"No... Why did you follow us?" I question.

"In case Peetie need the help of a strong, muscly man like me." he laughs, striking a pose.

"Peetas strong." I state, turning away as I realise what just came out of my mouth.

Finnick opens his mouth to say something but that that exact moment that door swings open and Peeta and Jo walk in.

"Here." Peeta says and holds a bag of ice to my head. I let out a hiss at the sharp pain, but soon the cold numbs the pain and I'm left staring into the bright blue eyes in front of me.

I here a low cough and turn to see Finnick grinning at me. I shake my head and turn back around to the ice.

"Kat! Don't do that to me!" Jo says. "You scared me to death! I'm gonna go back to work. If you want you can go home you can. It's quite a quiet night." Jo says. She hits me lightly and I laugh.

"No, I'm fine I'll stay." I say. I get up and my head bursts. I cry out quietly and wobble around. I feel three sets of hands steadying me and lowering me back to the chair.

"Go home Katniss." Finnick laughs.

"No, I'll just-"

"Kat, you're no use to us staggering around like a half dead kangaroo. Go home." Jo laughs.

"I'll take you. I-if you want." Peeta says. I smile to myself as Jo and Finn tell me that I really should go.

"Fine! But I'm fine really." I say. "Now... Can you help me up..." I add quietly.

Jo says goodbye and goes back to work. Finn and Peeta get up and help me to my feet. I grip their arms tightly as I adjust to the change. When I feel like I'm okay, I lean onto Peeta and start to walk towards the door.

Did I mention that when Peeta wrapped his arm around me, my hear skipped like 7 beats? No? Well it did.

We walk out into the bar and I stagger past the people looking at me. I hold my head high though, slumped into Peetas side, shuffling my feet forward step by step.

We get outside and I'm glad for the fresh air. I fill my lungs with the salty, humid gas and, deep inside wish for it to be the crisp, cold, piney air that used to comfort me in the deep woods back in District 12.

But the salt and liquor smell isn't all I can detect. I can smell the faint smell of cinnamon and baking bread. I turn to try and find the source of the smell and see Peeta gazing down at me with his captivating eyes. I can't help but lean forwards slightly into his gaze and I can't stop my jaw from hanging open slightly.

I blink a few times and tear my eyes away from the good looking boy beside me and keep my eyes trained on the sand beneath my feet. What am I doing? Am I losing the will to stop fighting against my feelings? Am I wanting to break away from my plans and do something adventurous? I haven't done anything adventurous since I used to hunt back in district twelve. I have become exactly the opposite of what I used to be. A safe, boring person. The thought scares me a little and I long for my bow and the woods and game.

But I don't need to hunt anymore. I have all the food in the world at my fingertips now. That thought scares me a little too. Thinking of the poor people back in the Seam that have nothing, like I used to, and the people here in the wealthier districts with money to waste on petty things such as liquor and cheap thrills.

I long to pack up food and send it to the seam, where it will be treated as a delicacy. But I can't.

"Let me take that." A tug on my shoulder brings me back to the present and I see Peeta taking my bag off me and slinging it over his shoulder, along with his own.

"You don't need to do that." I say.

"I want to." he counters.

"I don't mean to pull you away from your friends. You can go back. I'm fine." I say. But somewhere deep in the clouded depths of my brain, I dont want him to go. I want to stay here, walking along the sea, side by side.

"No, I want to be here." he answers. Smiling down at me yet again. I smile and turn back to the path. I stumble a little and Peeta pulls me closer, so I'm pressed up to the side of his body with his arm around my waist. My entire left side starts to get hot. It tingles like a tiny electric current is travelling through me.

I smile as we walk in comfortable, peaceful silence down to my house. We reach the bridge and he walks me all the way down to my door.

"can you walk?" He asks.

I, regrettably, take a shaky step away from him and nod. "Thank you, for... Everything." I say.

"Any time." he says. He leans up against my doorframe and closes his eyes, as if thinking about something important. My eyebrows furrow and he looks at me. "Katniss, I... I really-"

_BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZZZ_

Shit! Why now? Ugh! "One sec." I mumble and fish my phone out of my pocket.

**Gale: You wanna go to the beach in ten mins? Xxxx**

UGH! Damn you Gale! I sigh and put my phone back. "Sorry. You were saying...?" I say.

"D-don't worry. Hope you get better... I'll see ya round." he says before stalking off and down to his house.

"URHHGG!" I yell when he's through his door. I bury my face in my hands. He was gonna say something important!

I moan again and open the door before calling to the house that I'm home and going straight to my room. I'm about to go and lay on my bed when I see movement through my window. I smile and walk up to it.

Peeta is walking into his room he runs his hand through his hair and buries his face in his hands. Then he just falls forward onto his bed and stays there, face down. A tiny laugh breaks through my lips and I move away from the window.

Is it wrong that I've been watching him through my window for the past couple of weeks? Is it stalkery? Its not like I stand there with a video camera making notes. Maybe I should tell him... No thats a bad idea.

I sigh and take out my phone

**Me: Yeah sure... See ya in ten :) xxx**

I put my phone on my bedside table and go get into my bathing suit. I put my shorts and top back on over the top and grab a towel before going.

"PRIM!" I yell from the stairs.

"YEAH?" She yells back.

"YOU WANNA COME TO THE BEACH?" I ask.

"SURE, JUST LEMME GET READY." she replies.

"OKAY, I'LL BE ON THE BEACH!" I yell.

"OKAY! I'LL SEE YOU THERE!"

"K, BE QUICK!"

"I WILL!"

"GOOD ILL-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Haymitch yells from the depths of the house.

"SORRY!" We both yell.

I walk down the hall to the little room by the door. I pull out a beach chair and then one more and shuffle out into the hot sun. I walk out onto the beach and set the chairs out in the sun. I sit and whip out my sunglasses.

After a while I hear someone sit in the chair next to me. I turn to look and see gale smiling at me. I smile back, but his slips off his face and he stares at my, wide eyed. "Katniss, what's that on your head?" he says he gets up and come up to me to examine the bump.

"Oh, it's okay, just a little bump." I say.

"It looks bad..." he says, looking into my eyes.

I laugh. "It's nothing."

"Sure?" he asks. Starting to tinkle me.

"Gale!" I say, wrestling away his hands laughing. "Get- get off!" I laugh.

He chuckles and withdraws his hands. "Wanna go-"

"KAT, GALE! HEY!" Prims voice booms from behind me. I clutch my ears and laugh.

"Prim! We're right here! YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT!"

"Alright, alright. No need to yell at me." she mumbles, then bursts out laughing."We going in the sea?"

"Sure, go ahead, we'll catch up!" Gale says.

Prim laughs and runs towards to waves before diving head first into the water. I chuckle and get up. Gale and I walk slowly down the beach. I can feel his eyes on me as we walk, but I don't meet his gaze.

Things still seem different with Gale. I thought it was because we hadn't seen each other in a few years, but I've seen him loads of times in the past few weeks and he's still been acting weird... We still laugh and joke and have fun like we used to, but he never used to gaze into my eyes, or offer to hold stuff for me, (he would just stand and laugh as i struggled with the half a dozen objects in my arms.) he would never look sad when I left. (he would laugh and wave and say "until next time!") I don't know what's happened.

"Soo... You invited Prim?" he says with a sullen face.

"Yeah, the last time I took her out was a few days ago..." I says.

"I suppose..." he says.

I'm about to question him about what's wrong with him, when Prim calls us. I turn away from Gale and dive into the surf before swimming over to Prim. I turn back to Gale. "YOU COMING?"

"I have to go... Posy needs me to walk her to her swimming lessons." he says.

"Okay, I'll see you later yeah?" I call.

"yeah." he gives me a small smile and a wave before turning and walking back up the beach.

Prim and I splash around in the water for a while and just as we're about to get out of the tall waves, I spot a figure with a board walking down towards us. I narrow my eyes at the person, but can't quite make out who it is.

"KATNISS?" I hear him yell.

"PEETA?" I call back.

He starts to run and soon reaches the water where he lies down on his board and starts to paddle towards us.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He grins. "Fancy a surf?"

_**Sorry for the shortness of chapters of the late! I try to lengthen them, but then I would take more than one day to update! When do you think I should get Gale and Peeta to ask Katniss out? I don't know... Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday. Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games!_

_**Hello! Sorry for not updating! I've been really busy what with my birthday and such. Anyway, as I said, I am back at school so the updates will be more infrequent, like this one, but not anymore that 5 days at the most! I actually finished writting the chapter a few days ago but the internets been on and off and its hard to get a time where the internet is on for longer than 5 minutes before it switches itself off... I will really try to update as much as I can! And thanks for all your amazing reviews! Hehe I looove them! :) enjoy the chapter! X**_

Katniss POV

_**9. Chapter 9**_

_"Fancy a surf?"_

I growl "No." at the exact same time Prim squeals. "Hell yes!" her face lights up and her eyes widen along with her smile. She grins like a crazy person as Peeta smiles at her warmly and turns to me.

"Sure?" he asks with pleading eyes and a cheeky smile.

"Nooooo." I whine.

Prim turns to me with her big puppy eyes and lets her bottom lip quiver a little.

I huff. "Prim. I'll probably die." I state.

She smiles slightly. "Fine I'll go and you can watch as I have fun, you'll get jealous and beg to have a go, but we won't let you. HA!" she says and grabs Peeta and gets on his board.

I stifle a laugh as they high five and turn to stick there tongues out mockingly at me. I see Peeta wink at me and I feel my face heat up. I look down an here them laugh again. I turn and swim back to shore before sitting on the sand and settling down to watch as Prim and Peeta paddle on the board out to the bigger waves.

It's scary how alike they are. Same eyes and hair, he even has the same tone of skin as Prim, even though they grew up in completely different climates and Peeta should be tanned. As they swim out together on the board you really could mistake them as brother and sister.

I laugh as a big wave approaches and Peeta stands up, he pulls Prim up and she instantly clamps onto him. I can tell he laughs and the board starts to weave across the surf, riding the wave shakily as Peeta try's to balance with Prim's arms locked around his waist.

Soon the wave rounds in on itself and Peeta and Prim disappear. But before I can even start to think about worrying Peeta pulls Prim to the surface and lugs her onto the board. They laugh and I can tell by her face that Prim asks to go again. Peeta smiles and looks over at me. I grin and nod so he hops on the board behind Prim and starts to paddle them back to the big waves.

They go again and Prim let's go of Peeta and goes herself. I laugh as she's about to fall off and Peeta grabs ahold of her and they both go off.

They then go one more time and in the middle, Prim shoves Peeta off the board and surfs on her own! She smiles and waves at me and I even manage to snap a picture with my phone before she tumbles off.

They both get back on the board and Peeta paddles back to me. "Katniss!" Prim squeals. "IT'S SOO MUCH FUN!"

I laugh. "Good."

"Go on! Have a go!" Prim laughs coming up to me and plonking down next to me and grabbing my arm. "Pleeeeease." she says batting her eyes at me.

"Do I have to?" I moan.

"Oh come on." Peeta laughs. "It'll be fun."

"Fine. Once." I grumble and get up. I bat the sand off my thighs and legs before hopping on the front of the board.

"Ready?" Peeta laughs as he gets on behind me. I cling to the board and smirk.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then here we go." he pushes off of the beach and begins to paddle us out. "So, just stand when I tell you okay?"

"Yup." I say crouching down. I watch as a huge wave approach he's and feel a gurgle in my stomach as it approaches, getting bigger and bigger as it gets near. Just as its so close to my right that i could touch it, it begins to break.

"NOW!" Peeta says, hardly audible over the crashing wave. But I hear and jump up, immediately thrown off balance by the water under the board. I'm a land hunter. Water, not good for me. My arms flare out as I try to steady myself but I feel hands around my waist. I turn to see Peeta smiling at me. I instantly find my footing and even warm glow starts to emanate from the places Peeta skin touches mine. I cling to him as he steadies us on the thin board and I hold him closer.

I laugh as the wind blows through my hair and I can see the beach and Prim approaching fast. I smile. Okay, this is pretty awesome.

As I claw into Peeta I notice his chest. Even though my back is pressed to it I can feel the hardness of it. The lumps of his ab muscles. I smile at the thought of Peetas muscles but soon banish the thought from my mind thinking of college and that.

I soon see the wave curling over me and I can't help but release a small scream. I feel Peetas grip tighten as the wave crashes into a circle and for a split second we're in a beautiful blue tube and I can't help but awe at it. But it's gone soon and we plunge into the crystalline water.

Peeta keeps his grip on me and we both splash into the water laughing. I suck in a breath and we submerge. I open my eyes and see the slightly blurry Image of an underwater Peeta. I smile and wave at him. He swims closer and waves back when he right in front of my face. I suddenly forget about the limited air in my lungs and get lost yet again in the beautiful eyes that have locked onto mine. They match the ocean around us and I expect to see a little fish swim by in one any second now because of how alike they are with the water.

I'm about to look away after a few seconds and go up for ever so important air when I feel his hand slink around my back. In the split second he does this my brain frazzles slightly. But before I know what's going on, he leans in and ever so softly kisses me. My body feels like its just been engulfed by fire. The water around me seems to boil. My heart pounds into my throat and from my knees down I feel nothing.

My first kiss...

And after a second he's gone. The amazing feeling with him. I open my eyes and see him swimming up to the surface. I soon recognise the lack off air in my lungs and start to jet up before I gag and allow water into my lungs.

My face breaks the surface and I flip my hair back because it was all over my face. I instantly search for Peeta and see him on the board, a hand extended for me. I reach forward and take it.

Fresh memories erupt in my mind at this simple contact and my brain shimmers some more. Peeta gently sets me on the tip of the board and paddles us to shore.

I don't talk, partly cause if I open my mouth to speak I don't think I could form any words, and secondly I have to sort through my thoughts.

He kissed me. Peeta kissed me. The shaggy blond haired surfer just kissed me on the lips. And I liked it. A lot.

But I shouldn't. I should be focussing! Working hard for tips and extra money so I can scrape enough together to actually go to college and get qualifications for a good job.

But... I can't focus. When I try Peeta pops up into my head and makes me drift away from what I should be doing, from what I planned. Ive never felt this before. I've never felt so... Obsessed about someone that they find their away to the centre of my thoughts and attention every ten minutes. I've need had a boyfriend before. I never had the time. Plus I never found someone I really longed to be with every moment of the day. And I don't want Peeta to leave. To go back to his house and leave me here with Prim.

I have no idea what's going on and I haven't figured out whether I want to or not. But theres nothing I can do. The harder I try to focus and get on, the more he pops up. What's up with me?

I feel a bump as the board hits the shallow sand and I see Peeta get up. He helps me up, off the board, holding onto me for a second longer before stepping back.

"You guys were amazing!" Prim exclaims.

"Probably not as good as you were!" I laugh.

"Yeah, we were pretty awesome weren't we prim." Peeta laughs and they high five. I love the way Peeta and Prim get along so well. They could be best friends.

I suddenly hear a woman's screechy voice vibrate the air around us. She's yelling Peetas name.

Peetas face pales and he moistens his lips. "I... Err..." he looks at me. "I better be off." he mumbles, rubbing his neck.

"O-okay." I mumble.

"See ya Prim." he laughs and smiles at her. "Get well soon." he says, turning to me.

I just then remember the ugly bump on my head. My hand reflexively shoots up to cover the bump. I small smile breaks through my straight face. "Thanks..." I say.

He grins at me and turns to walk away. I find the smile drops off my face as I watch him walk slowly away. Even my heart starts to feel like its deflating slightly. But I shake the feeling away and turn back to Prim.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next couple of days went really quickly. Peeta acted like nothing had happened in the water after the surf. But he still gazes at me, holds my gaze from time to time. And I even catch a strange glint in his eyes yesterday when I was laughing so hard I snorted.

Right now I'm sitting in the living room watching the morning news with Prim. I hear Haymitch stumbling down the stairs and automatically get up to go and put the kettle on to make him coffee.

"Mornin' sweetheart." he says.

"Morning." I say, pouring the boiling water into the mug full of coffee grounds. "Coffee?" I ask, even though I know the answer already.

"Yeah."

I hear my phone ring and instantly turn to pick it up off the side. I press the pick-up button and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katniss, it's Cinna."

I smile. I pick up the mug of coffee and set it in frog of him before leaning on the table. "Hi Cinna, what's up?"

"Can you come for a dress fitting today? And maybe a shot?"

"Sure, when?" I ask.

"Well, now?"

"Okay, sure, I'll be there soon." I say.

"Okay, see ya soon."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I approach Cinna's large house for the fourth time since ive been here and knock on the door.

"Hello?" the door opens and a really pretty blond girl with piercing green eyes stands there. "What?" she snaps.

I flinch at her tone, but tentatively take a step forward. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, I'm here to model for Cinna."

She narrows her eyes and me and scans my body before looking back into my eyes. "_you're _the new model Cinna hired?" she asks with a cynical, unpleasant tone that doesn't match here face or tinkering voice.

"Err... Yes?" I say.

She curls her bottom lip slightly and wrinkles her nose. She says no more and just walks away, leaving the door open which, I suppose, means I can come in.

Who was that? Is that a new secretary? No, she has to be a model, she's so pretty. I huff and step through the door, shutting it gently behind me. I walk through the corridor and to the dressing room. Inside I see Cinna, Portia, Gok, the blond girl and a pretty girl with mousy hair stand in the room. Cinna is standing over the blond girl, Portia is working on the mousy girls hair and Gok is leaning against the table, grinning at me.

I smile and walk over to him. "Hey Kitty Kat!" he squeals and I laugh again.

"Hey Gok." I laugh.

Ready for the fitting?" he laughs.

"Yup. Beautify me!" I laugh.

He dresses me up and does my hair and make up before he hands me over to Cinna and he takes me, the blond girl and the mousy brown girl into another room.

"Okay girls, we're gonna take some pictures of you to show the designer of the clothes you are wearing to show her how they look on models. Cool?" he asks.

"Cool" the mousy brown haired girl and I say.

"Whatever." the blond girl says.

"Okay, Glimmer, you first." He says.

The mousy brown girl and I shuffle off to the side as the blond girl stays in her place and puts her hand on her hip before pouting and staring meaningfully into the camera. She's good.

"Hello." a small voice says next to me.

I turn and see the mousy brown girl staring at me. "Hey." I smile.

"Hello."

"Err... Hey?"

"Hello."

"Um, yeah. I'm Katniss Everdeen." I smile.

"My name is Annie Cresta." she says, holding her gaze.

Something about her makes me think that she is a genuinely kind person. Her eyes are soft and she has naturally joyful features. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you to Katniss." she smiles.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing at blond.

"Oh, that's Glimmer. She's beautiful." she says sweetly. "You're really pretty too."

I snort. "You are much prettier than me."

"I dont know about that." she says.

"Annie, you next." Cinna says and Annie smiles at me before tiptoeing over to the plinth where she starts to pose.

Glimmer struts over to me and stands next to me, silently. I can feel her eyes on the side of my face. It unnerves me.

But soon it's my turn and it whizzes past. As Cinna tells me I can go I notice that only Annie is standing to the side. Where's Glimmer?

I walk over to Annie and she smiles. "You were really good."

"Thanks... Where's Glimmer?"

"Um... I think she went back to the prep room." she mumbles.

"oh... Okay." I say. I have a bad feeling about that girl. Something about her makes me want to get away from her before she pounces.

Annie and I walk back to the prep room and push through the door. Glimmers on the other side of the room, on her phone. I cross the room to the place where shes standing because that's where my stuff is. As I walk over, Glimmer takes no notice. But I notice something. My phone.

She's on my phone.

My jaw gapes and I slowly reach forward and take the phone out of her hands. "Why were you on my phone?" I question.

"You got a new text." she growls, glaring daggers at me. Why?

"Why should you look at that text?" I say, glaring back at her.

"Cause it's from my ex" she growls.

"What?"

"What have you got to do with Peeta?" she says, looking like she wants to hit me.

"He's my friend?" I say, confused by what's she's going on about.

"Good. Lets make it stay that way." she says. She glares at me once more and stalks out.

Okay, what just happened?

_**They had their first kiss! Haha there's more where that came from! Please review on what you liked, disliked, confused you, made you laugh, made you cry! Anything! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Wow I've updated twice in one day! Wow! But don't get your hopes up, this is just a filler chapter and it will be really short! Sorry but I want to get this chapter done so I can get on with the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews for the last one and enjoy the chapter!**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**10. Chapter 10**_

"Here you go." I purr as I place to drinks on the bar in front of two middle aged men.

"Thanks darling'" One of them says.

"You're _very _welcome." I purr. I give them a wink and a smirk before turning and and 'swaggering' away. I walk to the back of the bar and lean against the surface. I survey the pub quickly. There aren't many people left here because the place closes in ten minutes. Not even Finn, Cato and Peeta are here, they didn't come today. That's a first.

Theres no one left to serve. Jo has the last bar customer, Clove and Thresh are with the last table customers. So I just lean here, watching them work, letting my mind wander.

As always, my thoughts find themselves at Peeta. I wonder why he didn't come here tonight. It's like the fourth time for the month I've been working here. I haven't seem him for the whole day actually, a rarity. I find myself longing for his joyful company, to see the grin that makes me light up.

I think about that kiss that we shared a few weeks ago. My first kiss. Peeta still hasn't done anything more about it. He hasn't talked about it, or, 'made a move' or kissed me again... Something about that makes me unhappy. I keep remembering the kiss and amazing feeling it brought with it.

Okay, I'm just going to admit it. I like him. There I said it. I like Peeta. But I'm not going to do anything about it. I've had crushes before, admittedly not like this one, but none had made a lasting impression. Plus I never acted on my feelings because my life's hard enough, adding a boy to the mix would push everything off balance.

But at least I can admit it. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery.

The last customer slumps over the bar, passed out. "WOW! It be quittin' time!" Jo yells and runs into the back room to get our stuff. She comes out and chucks my bag in front of me. I laugh and thank her before we go get Clove. We're about to lug the drunk man out into the night when Thresh, who wiping down a table says:

"No worry, I handle man. Be safe." he smiles at us and continues with the table.

"Thanks Thresh!" We all say and walk out into the dark.

Since Jo lives a few doors down from the pub she goes down to her house and Clove and I bid her goodnight before continuing down the beach because Clove doesn't live to far away from me.

"Did that Glimmer girl steal your phone again yet?" Clove asks. I'd told her about that incident with my phone a few weeks ago.

"No, but she won't stop glaring at me when I go to Cinnas. Also I find her looking at my phone over my shoulder when I get texts, she always growls and looks like she wants to hit me when one's from Peeta." I pause. "Why is that? She's crazy."

Clove snorts. "Your so oblivious."

"What?"

"It's obvious! Even that crazy Glimmer girl sees it." she scoffs.

"Huh?" I'm so confused.

"You guys are perfect for each other! You like him!" She laughs.

My face pales. "I do not like... What about Cato! You like him! He likes you too!" I say defensively.

She blushes and ignores my statement. "I'm not mocking you. I think you guys would make a great couple. I mean, Peeta's lovely, really kind and sweet." She says, looking at me.

I blush again. "No, no I... I can't. I have work and I have to do stuff." I mumble.

"But what about when you're not doing all that?" she quizzes.

I'm reminded of when my own mind told me the exact same thing. And I still have no answer. I just look down and sigh.

"Exactly." she laughs.

She drops the convocation and we walk in silence. I can't keep Peeta out of my mind. His image keeps popping up, no matter how much I try to push him away.

"Hey, why don't we have a slumber party tomorrow?" Clove asks.

"Err, sure?" I laugh.

"Yeah, You Jo and Me?" She says.

"Yeah sounds good." I laugh.

"Cool so if we meet at your house tomorrow at 5 and spend the night-"

"Wait, why my house?" I laugh.

"Cause your house is awesome." She says simply.

"Fine." I laugh. "But can I invite another person?"

"I guess, who?" She asks.

"Annie Cresta." I say.

"Oh, I know her!" She says. "She used to come to the pub a lot a while ago, she stopped coming a few months ago."

"Oh right..." I say.

"Okay, I'll let Jo know some time." Clove says.

"good." I say smiling.

We walk quietly again right by the sea, I watch as the waves flow around my toes as we walk and I smile at the memory of the surfing with Peeta and the kiss.

I suddenly feel a force on my side and I lose my balance and plummet into the water below me watch and squelch and a splash. I hear a booming laugh and see Clove above me doubled over in laughter. I scowl at her.

I shoot my hand forward and grab her arm before pulling her down next to me. She thuds down and her laughter immediately stops and I burst out with it.

She hits me playfully and I get up. I help her do the same and we start walking down the beach again.

"I hate you." I laugh.

"Aw, love you too babe!" she laughs in a high pitched voice. "Race ya to your house!" She yells and takes off running.

I laugh and follow closely behind, picking up speed. I eventually catch up with her, but when I'm by her side, she pushes me down laughing.

I burst out laughing and kick her feet out from under her before getting up and carrying on running. I hear Clove laugh and get up after me. I speed up and try to get away when I feel something hit me square in the back of the head. I stop and look down to see a piece of driftwood. I snort and look back to see Clove throwing the next stick.

I laugh again and drop to. The floor to miss the stick. But then Clove manages to run ahead of me. Dammit! I quickly get up and run after her.

We carry on like this, laughing like maniacs the whole time. But soon we reach my house and I say goodnight to Clove and she walks off, still laughing.

I go into my house and silently tiptoe through the house and to the kitchen. I make myself a decaf coffee and turn to lean on the table and talk to a drunk Haymitch. Well I say talk, I mean, I talk to him and he mumbles slurred words to me that I don't understand at all.

After I finish my coffee and set it in the strange 'dishwasher' I go over to Haymitch and take him upstairs. "Nigh sweehear." he mumbles.

I smile. "Goodnight you drunk little man." I push him into the room and close the door hoping he won't wake Effie up.

I go down to my room and have a shower. I have now worked out a lot of the buttons, I just wish I could get a sharpie and just label them... Maybe I'll ask Haymitch the next time he's drunk. So tomorrow.

I have a tea tree flavoured shower and get out smelling of minty freshness. I blow dry my hair with the strange box thing next to my sink. Then brush my teeth and pull on my pyjamas. I go back out into my room and automatically go to the window.

He's there, asleep, in his bed. I smile. He looks so calm, peaceful. Not that different to when he's awake. People say that people look completely different in sleep. But Peeta he's very alike when he's awake. Only his eyes aren't open so the beauty of them doesn't catch your eye, and his hairs all over the place. But he still looks incredibly good looking to me. It's kinda mesmerising to watch actually. As his chest rises and falls, I find myself matching his pace, making me calm. His fingers twitch in his sleep as well, it makes me wonder if he's having a nightmare.

He's also only wearing jogging bottoms. And his quilt is hanging off the side of the bed so it isn't coving all his body so his chest and stomach aren't covered. I notice the sheen of sweat over his muscles because of the hot night. I also notice the damp hair covering his closed eyes and I long to reach over and brush it away softly.

I stand by the window for a while, ogling, until my eyelids start to drop and I walk across the room and fall back onto my bed. I weakly pull the quilt over me and snuggle down into the cushy mattress and fell asleep easily.

_**Well there we go! Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked the chapter and don't worry there will be more Peeniss coming soon! The next chapter will be up by Wednesday, maybe tomorrow or the day after! Please please please review! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, House at the end of the street, Scream, Or she's the man... Or take out pizza.

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love them! Also to let you know, there will be some drama coming up but probably not in the next few chapters! Also, I would love it if you could go over to my friend, PurpleQueen981's profile and do her poll? I would love it if you could cause its about a story she might write I want her too! So please go and have a look and then maybe read it if she does put one up! Please put one up PurpleQueen981! Any this ones the slumber PARTAY! Enjoy!**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**11. Chapter 11**_

"So, I was wondering if that's okay?" I say timidly. I stand in front of Effie in the library, she's sitting on the sofa looking up at me. I just finished asking her if I could have a slumber party here and by the look on her face I don't think she's gonna jump up and squeal yes instantly.

"How many girls?"

"Three."

"OO!" she jumps up and throws her arms around me. "Yes yes yes! This will be soo fun!" she steps back but still holds me in place by my shoulders and looking in my my eyes whist grinning manically. "We can do each others make up and nails!" I cringe. I do not want to end up looking like Effie. "And then we can watch a movie and then-"

"Effie!" I stop her. "Um, well I was thinking you could go out for the night..." I say quietly, looking down.

I hear her exhale and look up to see her face falling. "Well, I-if that's what you want..." she says and sits down again.

"No Effie just for the evening! Then in the morning we can," I gulp. "hang out."

She looks up at me with a smile. "Okay." she whispers. "What about little Primrose?"

"She's going around her friends house." I answer.

"Oh, okay... Don't let them in our room or in here. Don't let them break anything. If they make a mess they are never coming around again and do _not _scratch the table. It's mahogany." she says. I nod. "Haymitch and I will go out and we'll probably get back at around midnight." she says.

I nod. "Thank you so much!" I say as I run out the room

I head up the stairs and check my watch, 1:46 I have bags of time. I walk into my room and go over to my desk to do some studying. As I sit I notice something in the mirror. I notice movement in my window.

I quickly get up and walk over to it. I place my palms in the window frame and lean out slightly. I then see Peeta, Cato and Finn in Peetas room, they are wrestling. I laugh slightly and notice two mattresses on the floor on either side of Peetas bed. That's wierd. Did they know we were also having a sleepover today? I doubt it do pause I didn't know until last night a like three.

I shake my head and return to my desk. I had called Annie in the morning, she was so sweet. She said yes and kept going on about how excited she was, it made me laugh out loud at how sweet she was being.

I keep on working for a while and Prim comes up to say goodbye before going off to her friends house. Then later on Haymitch and Effie come in a say goodbye and then I alone.

After what seems like a very short time, I hear a knock. I quickly jump up and yank open the door to reveal Annie staring at my house with wide eyes. They then flit quickly down to me and she smiles.

"hello."

"Hey Annie."

"Hello."

"Come in." I laugh, stepping aside so she can walk through to door.

"Thank you. You have a lovely house." she says looking all around.

I take her into the kitchen. "Thanks it's my Aunt and Uncles house. They are letting my stay here for my gap year." I explain. "Tea?"

"Um, hot chocolate please, if you have it." she says, still looking around smiling. "I wish I had taken a gap year. I have finish college now, but they sound like so much fun!" she grins.

"Mm, but I'm mostly going to be working all year so..." I trail off and set her mug of hot chocolate in front of her. She grins and takes a tiny sip before smiling and licking her lips.

"Mmmmm, Thank you." she says and takes another sip.

I laugh and hear another knock. I go to the door quickly and pull it open. Standing behind it is Jo and just walking down the bridge is Clove. "Hey guys." I say.

"Yo." Jo says and I laugh.

Clove makes it to the end of the bridge and throws her arms around us. "What's up ma bitches?!" She yells. I burst out laughing and lead them inside.

"Nice place." Jo says.

"Thanks." I laugh. "Tea? Coffee? Anything?" I ask.

"Um, do you have coke?" Clove asks.

"Err, yeah I think so..." I walk over to the freezer and pull out a six pack of coke. "Help yourself." I say and set the pack on the table.

"I think I will." Jo says and pulls out a can. Clove does the same and we all sit down at the small table.

"Annie! Long time no see!" Clove says and offers Annie a high five.

"Yeah! You look exactly the same!" Jo laughs.

We continue to talk for a while and then I remember something. "Oh, Jo, Clove, I asked Cinna about getting you a part time modelling job, he said he'd be happy to have you."

Jo and Clove gape their jaws at me. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"No joke?"

"No joke." I laugh. "He wants your numbers."

"Oh my god!" Jo says and does a little happy dance that Clove soon joins in with. I chuckled and I tell them I'll send him their numbers.

"You wanna go out on the beach?" I ask.

"Okay." Annie says.

"Sure." Jo and Clove laugh. We get up and go out onto the beach.

"Do you guys have swimsuits?" I ask.

"Kat, I thought you'd know this by now!" Jo laughs.

"Yes, everyone in District four keeps a swimsuit with them wherever they go." Annie says. "Don't you?"

"No." I say.

"Weirdo." Clove laughs.

I slap her arm and go up to change into my swimsuit. When I get back downstairs I notice that the girls are already on the beach. I follow them out, grabbing beach loungers as I go, and shut the door before jogging out to them.

"What ya looking at?" I ask as I reach than and dump the stuff on the sand. Annie lifts a hand and points out to sea. I follow her finger and see that Peeta, Finnick and Cato are out on the waves, surfing. I smile knowingly to myself at the memories that flood back and I sigh a little.

"OI! GUYS! GOT ROOM FOR FOUR MORE?!" Jo yells at the top of her lungs. I have to cover my ears at the deafening sound and Annie even staggers back a little.

Finnicks head turns in our direction. He turns back to Peeta and Cato and points to us. Then they all start to make there way back to shore.

"Sup gurls?" Cato says, winking at Clove. She just stares at him and shakes his head before turning her back to him.

"Hey." I say.

"As I said, any room for four more?" Jo asks.

"Oh, we heard you." Peeta laughs.

"We heard ya good." Finnick says.

"And yeah, we have an extra board over there but we're gonna have to share." Cato says, looking pointedly at Clove.

Clove looks at him then turns to Jo. "Hey, wanna share the spare board?" she asks.

Peeta and I both laugh and Cato curses under his breath. "You want to come on with me?" Peeta asks.

My heart flutters. "Sure." I say, feeling my cheeks betraying my calm demeanour. He grins at me.

"Hey, Annie isn't it?" Finnick asks Annie. She blushes and nods. "You wanna share?" He asks, flashing her is world famous, charming, crooked smile. I choke back a laugh and Peeta covers his mouth. But Annie is oblivious.

"Err, sure." She says. Sure? I've never heard her say 'sure' always, 'yes' or 'okay'.

He grins at her again and I then notice that Jo and Clove are already out to sea on there board. "COME ON PUSSIES!" Jo bellows and I see Clove cover her ears.

I laughs and Peeta helps me onto his surf board, I see Finnick do the same to Annie as she stare, side eyed at me (I smile at her and give her a discreet thumbs up.) and Cato gets on his like a loner. Ha.

Peeta takes me out to the it waves and Jo, Clove and Cato all catch the same wave. I laugh as Cato is blatantly trying to show off to Clove, who ate as if she can't see him a nd just balances with Jo as the ride the wave laughing.

Then Peeta and I catch a wave and I fall off halfway through. Peeta immediately jumps it to stop ringing the wave a paddles over to me before helping me up onto the board. My skin tingles as he helps me up and my core heats up again. He grins at me and we talk for a while, just sitting on the board, cross legged, watching Annie and Finnick catch waves amazingly.

The whol time I'm sitting there talking to him, I feel... Joyful. I think that's the word. I literally feel for filled, really happy. He has his eyes trained on mine most on the time and he even brushes a few strands of my hair behind my ear after a sting gust of wind. This of course makes me blush a deep, deep red and look down.

After a while, Annie and Finnick come up to us and Finnick asks to switch. I laugh as I precariously get up onto my feel and hop onto Finns board, which wobbles. Annie then jumps onto Peetas and we all ride a wave together, laughing.

Finn keeps trying to put me off during the ride, by like, nudging me or tickling me. Eventually I fall off, but manage to grab his hand a pull him down with me. We emerge laughing and Cato comes over with Clove on his board looking triumphant. I catch cloves eye and she winks at me which makes me laugh.

"Swap?" she asks.

Now Cato and are are surfing, laughing as Cato keeps splashing me. Then I surf with all the girls and somehow end up back on Peetas board.

"One more?" he grins.

I nod and we kneel down on the board. By now I know when to stand and I spring up as the wave breaks. We begging to surf and Peeta wraps his arms around me to help with my balance like usual. It feels different with Peeta that with Cato, Finn, or the girls. With them it's all friendship and fun. It's that with Peeta too, but... More. I feel complete with Peetas arms wrapped around me.

Soon the wave tunnels and we're in the magical tube that I wish I could stay in forever. It's just so beautiful. But it only lasts for a few seconds again before Peeta and I are wrenched from the board and thrown into the water.

I have an extreme sense of deja vu when we are under the water, staring into each others eyes. I want nothing more than for him to pull me closer and kiss me. But no. He doesn't. He just pulls me to the surface.

Soon I find myself up in my room, laying on my stomach in my Pyjamas. Jo, Clove and Annie are sitting here too and we're watching a movie. I thriller. Annie has her face covered by a pillow and I'm holding her hand. I'm laying with a pillow so if I need to I can cover my eyes, but Clove and Jo and perched down, watching intently.

Jo picked the movie, it's called something like, 'At the end of their street there's a house' or something. It's a really good film, but kinda scary. Clove wanted to have a 'Scream' marathon but I didn't think that would be a good Idea with Annie and all.

Soon the movie finishes and I realise it's only 11. We decide to call out for pizza. The guy comes in 15 minutes and we go back to my room and sit on my bed eating. We decide to put on another movie. This ones about a girl who wants to play football but the girl team gets shut down and shes not aloud to join the guys team. So she dresses up as a guy and goes to a different school to get on the team. It's so funny it has us all laughing out loud.

Soon the film ends and it's almost two in the morning, but I've had way to much coke to sleep.

"Let's do some prank calls!" Jo squeals.

"No one will be awake." Annie says.

I look towards my window and see Peetas light is still on. "Someone is." I say and point to my window. They all have puzzled looks on their faces and they get up and go have a look. I hear a collective gasp and chuckle as they come rushing back.

"Oh my god!" Jo says.

"You can see right into his room!" Annie says.

"Oh the possibilities..." Clove mummers. We all laugh and Jo hands me the phone. I disguise my number and call Finnicks mobile before Handing it to Jo who puts it on speaker and tells us all to be quiet.

"Hello?" I hear Finn say.

Jo breaths in and puts in a fake accent. "Err, Hello, Is Finnick Odair speaking?"

"Err yeah? Who is this?"

"I am Doctor Tarmin from saint Micheals Hospital. I'm calling because she has asked me to let you know."

"Huh?"

"Her test results are in. Positive. It's yours. Congratulations Mr Odair, you are a father." I have to hold in a laugh at the silence on the other end of the line.

"Um, what?"

"You are now a father Mr Odair. She is due in a month. She expects you to be there." Jo says. We all hold our noses in order to not laugh.

"Err... Who?" he says, trying to keep his voice level.

"The mother of your child." Jo says.

Finnick, starting to really panic starts questioning Jo and I just can't hold it anymore, we all burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" he say. "Guys! You scared the hell outta me!"

We all laugh hard again. "We know!" Clove laughs.

We high five each other and Finnick hangs up, growling. We all burst again and fall back onto my bed.

Effie and Haymitch will have gotten back by now, they are probably upstairs trying to sleep. I smile and shush everyone.

After another hour and a half, we are sitting on the floor, munching on nachos, talking again.

"I still can't believe she did that."

"I know! Your phone is a privet place!"

"Yep."

"Why is she so worked up about it though?" I say.

Everyone falls silent. "It's obvious." I hear Jo say. I have a flashback to last night, when Clove and I were having the same convocation.

"But, why is she so obsessed with him anyway?" I say.

"Don't you know?" Annie asks.

"No?"

"They used to go out." Clove says. Well that's a shock. I never thought someone as sweet and kind as Peeta would date a girl like Glimmer.

"What happened?" I asks timidly.

"She treated him like an object, like he was hers to toy with. She would cheat on him on a daily basis and Peeta didnt know. We told him, but he wouldn't listen, until he found out and dumped her. She tore his heart art in two." Annie says.

My heart has that deflating feeling again mod my brain fills with rage. I want to go and punch Glimmer. hard.

"But what does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"Again, it's obvious." Annie says.

"You guys are made for each other." Jo says. "He wants you, you want him, youre both just too scared to make a move."

I'm stunned into silence. Peeta wants me? Well, I guess. He kissed me, but I don't know what that was. It only happened ones and he never spoke of it again. My heart refills and I want to be with Peeta. Despite the time and dark, I want to hold his hand, have him wrap his arms around me.

"I... I'm going for a walk." I say and stand to go out. I walk downstairs and out the door. I realise I'm in Pyjamas but I keep going. I need to sort through my head.

As I walk on the soft sand, breathing in the salty air, I arrange my thoughts, with difficulty. I try to place everything, but the task is impossible.

I see a shadow on down the beach. I walk over to it and see that it's a person. As I get nearer I make out his blond hair in the moonlight. It's Peeta. I take in a sharp breath and I have the urge to go and wrap my arms around him.

But I resist. I walk up to him slowly and sit down next to him on the sand. "You okay?"

He breaths in deeply and smiles. "Yeah."

I feel the heat again and tingles. He moves closer to me and I have to steady my breathing. All I can think about is 'Youre made for each other.' 'he wants you' over and and over.

"Listen, Katniss... I... I want to tell you..." he trails off and looks down at me. I meet his gaze and don't look away.

I suddenly feel his arm wrap around me and my brain fuzzes. And before I can even think. He's kissing me.

_**Longer chapter this time! Thanks for reading! Remember to take part in her Poll and please Review! **_

_**Heres the link: w w w dot fanfiction dot net (slash) u (slash) 4171729/#**_

:)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter! Sorry this once late! And I cut it off where I did last chapter because 1. Wanted to have a cliffhanger and 2. I had no time... Anyways, this chapter picks up where the last chapter left off. Enjoy the Peenissy goodness! (wow that could be taken the wrong way... O.o) hehe :3**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**12. Chapter 12**_

My brain explodes. What is happening?! Is this actually real? Am I going to wake up any second now and long for the dream to continue? Should I stop him? Should I kiss him back? Do I want him to be kissing me?

The answers come to me a while after. Yes. Yes. Nope. _Nooo. _Yes. HELL YEAH!

As his lips first touch mine, I freeze. But he doesn't give up on me. He gives me a few seconds for my brain to register whats going on. And soon I'm kissing him back. My arms wrap around his neck and I feel his wrap around my torso.

My blood seems to boil, but in a really good way. The air around me seems to vibrate and my skin flushes from boiling hot to freezing cold. All I know is that it's an amazing feeling and I never want it to end. It's as if every nerve ending on my entire body has exploded, or burst into flames. Like... Fireworks.

Ugh, god, that's so clique! But now I actually know what what people take about when that say 'first kiss'. It's literally the one of the very best feeling ever. Even though this is technically my second kiss... But oh well.

Before I can stop him he pulls back slightly and breaks the connection of out lips. Our faces are still only centimetres apart and I can feel his warm breath on my skin. He looks deeply into my eyes and I cannot say anything. My brain and mouth are working at light speed to come up with something to say. But nothing comes.

As I don't say anything, Peetas eyes turn weary. He opens his mouth to speak, probably to apologies or some nonsense of the sort but I stop him by closing the few centimetres and placing my lips on his again.

The feeling returns with all it's intensity and I feel like I won't be able to talk. Ever again. And even through the amazingness of it all, there's a voice in my head scolding me.

_What are you doing!? Stop now! You have to keep yourself focussed on work and studying and money! Not on cute boys! Stop! Now! STOP!_

And then I can't take It anymore. Because the voice is right. I shouldn't be doing this.

But screw the voice. I'm going to do something I want for a change. I'm going to spend time with Peeta and the girls and my friends! I'm going to have fun! I can earn enough at the same time I just do it when im not studying, or working, or Primming, or that stuff! I'm sick of sticking to my plans, my certain schedule! What if I want a life of wonder? Excitement? I haven't had excitement in about five years. I deserve some don't I?

So I let the kiss continue, I let the pleasure and feeling block out any other thoughts. I live in the moment, what happens later is the future. Peeta is now.

I don't know how long I sit here, connected with Peeta. But if I had it my way, it would go on for much longer. However, after a loud yell calls my name from my house window I break away. I lean back and rest my forehead against his.

"I have to go." I whisper, looking down at his lips.

"Okay." is all he says. But we don't move. We stay here. Unmoving. That is until I hear another bellow and it makes me spring back to now.

I stand up and offer Peeta my hand. He smiles slightly and takes it before getting up himself. I start to walk back to my house and find Peeta is coming with me.

I laugh slightly. "You don't have to walk me home, my house is like ten meters away."

He doesn't say anything, just smiles at me and carries on. As we walk it's like there's an electric charge jumping between us, like a magnet that makes me want to hold him. All night. But I restrain it and walk in a straight line, looking up at Peeta occasionally just to see his face again.

He walks me right the way up to my door and leans against the frame, gazing at me. I feel my cheeks heat up as I open the door. "Well, I guess... Goodnight." I say and look down.

I suddenly feel his lips on my cheek, just for a few seconds and then it's gone. I see Peeta gazing at me again, like he can't get enough of me. This thought makes me laugh internally. Suuure.

"Sweet dreams." He says and then starts walking back down the bridge.

"You too..." I whisper, even though I know he's now out of earshot. Its like I'm actually buzzing, like I'm high or drunk... I step through the door and close it quietly behind me before slumping against it and sliding slowly door the glass. I'm soon sitting on the floor, hugging my knees.

I'm still in shock. Trying to make sense of what just happened. He kissed me again. And then I kissed him... And then he kissed me in the cheek... And I... Ugh! It's like my brain is being deliberately stupid all of a sudden. _Work damn it! _

But I can't sort through it all, it's like it's not allowing me too. Blocking it away and leaving it where it is and not filing it away in a safe place.

I soon release the the attempt is futile and I stand. With a groan I shuffle back to my room.

As I walk in asher the door behind me, I can almost feel the girls' eyes on me. I walk over to my bed and flop down.

"How was your... Walk?" Clove asks.

"Amazing." is all I can say.

"What happened?"

"Amazing things."

"Kat! What happened!?"

I realise that Jo, Clove and Annie are now kneeling right beside me, their faces inches from mine. I laugh and push them away. "Peeta was out there too. And you were right by the way."

"About what?"

"He does like me."

"Oh my god! What happened!?" Jo almost screams.

"sh!" I laugh. "I was walking along and he was sitting on the grass, so I went and sat next him, and, well, he kissed me." I breath.

They all gasp. "I knew it."

"And then I kissed him and then he kissed me on cheek." I finish.

"That's soo sweet." Annie says, swooning.

I laugh. "Yeah..."

They carry on badgering me for a while and we eventually come to the subject on all the guys.

"So do you actually like him?" we ask clove.

"Meh. I don't know." she says, shrugging.

"He likes you." We say.

"I don't care about the feelings of Cato Slashnbleed!" she laughs. "Anyway, I saw the way Annie and Finnick were looking at each other."

Annie immediately turns bright red and we laugh. "Yep, definitely." I say.

I look out to the window, the lights still on. "They're still up you know..." I say.

The girls follow my gaze. Jo grins an evil little grin that makes me cringe. Suddenly she gets up and goes over to her bag. She pulls something out that I don't see and rushes into my bathroom. What is she doing?

Then she comes out with a huge balloon in her hands and goes over to the window. "Jo no-" I'm about to say, but she flings the balloon out of the open window and shuts the curtains, turns off the lights and ducks.

I can't help but laugh when I hear a huge splash and the creaking of an old window being opened. "What the hell was that?!" I hear Cato exclaim. I muffled laugh escapes my lips.

"Whatever man, just shut up, I can't hear it." Finnick says.

"Fine." I hear Cato say and I presume he walks away. I tiptoe over to the window with Jo, Clove and Annie and we peep through the window. They left the window open.

Clove inherits Jo's evil grin and they run into my bathroom. Annie and I look at each other, both thinking the same thing. _'this isn't going to end well'. _I sigh and step aside as Clove and Jo run excitedly up to the window.

"Don't throw it into his room." I moan.

"Oh, not into it." Jo sniggers.

I watch as Jo and Clove duck under the curtains and Jo hands Clove the balloon before she aims and fires.

It flies across the gap between our houses and bursts on the corner of the window pane, spraying water into the room, but not soaking it. I again can't help but burst out laughing when I hear the surprised yelps and yells. Clove and Jo duck back behind the curtain and peek through the tiny gap between them.

"Okay, who's there?" Finnick calls.

"I know who it is." I hear Peeta say. We all freeze. "Hey girls."

We breath out and moan before Jo pulls back the curtains and waves slightly. We laugh and get up behind her and wave. I see Peeta standing to the side and my breath catches and I blush. He just smiles at me before hastily replacing it with a scowl at Clove.

They scowl at us and I see that they'd are all splattered with water droplets. I laugh again as they continue to glare at us.

We stand here for ages and just as I think they are going to walk away, something is flying straight for us. I see that the round object has just been flung from Catos hand. Clove and I have the sense and hand eye co-ordination to kneel down quickly, but Jo and Annie don't. Just in time I grab Annie's hand and yank her down.

But Jo isn't so lucky. The water bomb hits here right between the eyes. She's ducking as it hits her, but she's to late. She screams and tumbles backwards, her wet hair flying behind her. When she hits the floor her eyes fly open. "Oh it's on!" she says.

We all crawl over to my bathroom and grab a balloon. We quickly fill them up go back to the window, laden with balloons, laughing like idiots.

"Okay, on three, one, two... THREE!" Clove yells. We all spring up and chuck our water bombs at the guy's surprised faces. I call Peetas name in hope he'll come to his senses in time to duck. But it's Cato that springs into action, he doesn't have time to blink, he just puts his hand on Peetas and Finnicks shoulder and pulls down. Peeta bends down with Cato, but Catos slippery left hand just slips off of Finns shoulder and he's left there, wide eyed, gaping jaw.

The four balloons hit him on the shoulders, stomach, and forehead, mine in stomach, Cloves on the forehead and Annie's and Jo's on the shoulders. We all high five and laugh hysterically at the befuddled look on Finnicks dripping face.

The fight goes on and on until we are all so wet the water dripping from my hair over my eyes prohibits me from seeing, just like all the girls, so we have to give up. I through all the girls a towel and we sit on the floor, drying ourselves as effectively as we can. I see that its now 4 in the morning and that Annie has crashed in her bed sometime during the fight.

I smile and even feel my eyelids drooping as we sit on my bed laughing quietly, so to not wake Annie, I feel myself dropping off. And soon I'm asleep.

_I'm walking along a perfect beach, soft golden sand, beautiful aqua ocean, green leaved palm trees, accompanied by perfectly round coconuts, are dotted over the top of the beach, giving a little shade from the hot sun._

_I walk with my feet in the water, a gentle breeze making my hair shimmer around me and the thin dress I am suddenly wearing flow like a waterfall around me. As I make my way aimlessly down the sand, there is nothing but the beach in front of me. Stretching on for miles and miles._

_But out of no where there's a figure walking towards me. A figure in only swimming trunks. He is bare except that. I smile and find myself starting a slow jog forwards towards the person. He starts to jog to and eventually, we are only a few meters apart._

_And then we crash together. Peeta wraps his arms around me and stares deeply into my eyes before gently pressing his lips to mine. I cup his jaw with one of my hands and place my other around his neck. He wraps his arms around my lower back and pulls me closer so we're pressed together. _

_And suddenly we're rocking back and forth and I realise that we are on a surfboard, still wrapped in an embrace. God this is turning out to be a good dream..._

_And then im in the woods. Home. With Peeta. It's the best feeling ever._

My eyes slowly open and I'm laying on my side side staring and the window that looks out to sea. I blink a few times and breathe in deeply before sitting up and stretching my arms above my head.

Mmm... What an amazing dream. I think as I flop back down onto my pillow.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Thanks for your reviews from the last chapter! And there's so many! Thank you everyone! You are all amazing! Here's chapter 13, unlucky for some! :)**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**13. Chapter 13**_

I slowly sit up and sigh as I stretch my arms above my head with a moan. I let my arms drop and swing my legs out of my bed. I take a few steps and rub the sleep out of my eyes. No one else is up, Jo is crashed out on her bed in crazy position, Annie is asleep on her back with her legs straight, hands clasped together on her stomach, ringlets of her way making a halo around her head. And then there's Clove, laying pin straight, facedown on her pillow. How the hell can she breathe?

I notice the stuffiness of the room and walk over to the window and silently push it open.

I take in a sharp intake of breath as my dream flashes before my eyes. In front of me, about a couple of meters away, is a topless Peeta, smiling warmly at me. I smile tentatively back and wave slightly.

His lips move, but I don't catch what he says. "What?" I say back quietly, not wanting to speak to loudly and wake up the girls. I turn to make sure I haven't just I case before turning back around to Peeta.

His lips move again and I still don't hear him. "What?" I say, a bit louder. Peeta shakes his head and holds up one finger. He walks away for a minute but then comes back with a piece of paper and a pen. He scrawls something on one sheet of the paper and holds it up.

_Morning_

I smile. Is that it? I laugh a tiny laugh and hold out my index finger. I rush away from the window and over to my printing machine and grab a handful of paper. Then I rush over to my desk and pull out a sharpie before crossing the room and arriving back to the window. I smile as I uncap the pen and quickly write '_Good morning' _on a sheet. I hold it up and he smiles.

He gets his paper and writes something. _'Sleep well?'_

A blush crawls into my already red cheeks. Yes. Very _very _well. I grab the sheet and write, _'Yeah, you?'_

_'Really good.' _

_"What time did you get to sleep last night' _I write.

He grins _'I didnt, the guys got sleep about 5 ish, but I had to go to work this morning, I just got back? what about you guys?'_

I smile and start to write again. _'Well, Annie passed out at about 4 and we followed shortly after. wow you work early! Aren't you really tired?'_

He grins at me. _'What do you think coffee's for?' _i laugh as he takes sip from his mug. He starts to write something else when Finn appears behind him. He waves at me and grins before pulling Peeta back and closing the window. I smile and sigh, turning around and walking over to my bed before flopping down on it.

I turn my head and see its 10:23. I exhale deeply through my nose and get up again. I go over to Annie, Clove and Jo and give them each a nudge on the shoulder. "Guys, get up." I say and nudge them again.

Annies eyes flit open instantly and Clove grumbles and swats my nudging hand away. Jo on the other hand remains snoring on her mattress.

"Good morning Katniss." Annie says, stretching her arms and legs before pushing herself off her mattress and standing up next to me, patting down her matted mousy brown hair.

"Clove, Jo, get up!" I whine. Clove groans loudly into her pillow again and shifts around, tangled in her sheets. And still, Jo lays flat out on in her bed sheet, snoring like a lawnmower.

I kick Clove again and she jumps and shifts again. "Five more minutes..." she mumbles. I chuckle and grab her hand and pull her to her feet. She moans again and yawns.

"Okay, now it's just you Jo, get up." I say. She doesn't move. "Jo?" Stays, snoring still. "Jooo?" still nothing. "Ill make pancakes."

"Someone say pancakes?" Jo sits up bolt straight, sniffing the air slightly. I laugh and pull her up. She yawns and stretches before bolting to the door and down the stairs.

I chuckle and follow after her with Clove and Annie right behind me. We emerge in the kitchen and I find Effie at the cooker, making breakfast. I smile. I now recognise the lovely smell and I breath deeply.

"Why don't you girls go and sit down and I'll bring you breakfast in a minute!" She squeals.

"Thank you Effie." I say smiling. I usher the girls through the door to the dining room and into there seats. We talk until Effie comes through the door holding many different dishes. She sets plates in front of us and tells us to dig in. I lick my lips and load my plate with stacks of pancakes and golden syrup and butter and bread and sausages and bacon and as much as I can fit on it without it all toppling over.

"Effie must be a superhero." Clove muses, mid chew.

"Yeah, to look after two kids, a Haymitch, clean a huge house like this, work, cook..." Jo say, trailing off.

"Yeah, this food is amazing." Clove says.

Effie and Haymitch come and sit down with us to eat. "Effie, all of this food is really yummy." Annie says sweetly.

Effie beams at her. "Why thank you dear!"

"Mm, everything is cooked perfectly! I wish my mum could cook like you..." Clove says.

"Well, I have to say, I don't cook the bread, everything else I do, but I the boys next door do the bread for me. Aren't they darlings!" Effie squeals.

"Peeta and his brothers?" I ask.

"Yes, and their father. They run the bakery in town, but the sweeties just give to us every morning! They don't let us pay! So I sometimes go around and cook for them." She says.

I smile think of Peeta baking bread just for us. "What about their mother?" Annie asks.

"Oh, Mrs Mellark isn't... A very... _Social, _person." She says pulling a face.

We all laugh and continue talking until everyone if to full to take another bite. We help Effie clean the table and then we all head back upstairs to get changed.

"-And Seneca just took him by his collar and threw him out, literally, yelling _"This isn't a hooker bar!" _Jo finishes her story and we all laugh.

"He really did that?!" I exclaim as I pull some clothes for today out of my closet and begin taking off my shirt like the other girls.

"GUYS STOP!" Jo yells all of a sudden and pulls her top back over her. My eyebrow furrows... What's happening? I pull my shirt back down and Jo walks over to the window and yanks the curtains closed. Just before she does, I catch a glimpse of Finn and Cato behind there window, staring at us with huge creepy grins.

Blood flushes into my cheeks and I automatically cross my arms over my chest. Those perves! I step away and flat back against the wall next to the other girls, noticing that they have deep red faces also.

"Oh my god." Clove says.

We stand there in silence for a while and then we all just burst our laughing. I don't even know why, but we all just start falling over each other in fits of laughter.

Eventually we get changed and manage to get Jo, Cloves and Annie's stuff together. We make it out of the door and we start to walk back to each of there houses. We reach Cloves first.

"That was so fun, we have to do that again." Clove says and she hugs us all in goodbye even though I'll see her at work tonight.

"See ya guys." she says and walks through her door.

We continue to walk and talk and eventually get to Annie's house. We say goodbye to her as well and then it's just Jo and I.

"That was so much fun." she says.

"Yeah, it really was." I laugh.

"We should do it again at each of our houses." She says. "Then again you have Effie the amazing cook and the guys through the window..."

I laugh and we talk some more until we reach her house. "I'll see you later." I say before making my way back to my house.

As I walk I let my mind wander and instantly Peeta is front and centre. My brain flickers between the dream and the kiss and the convocation this morning that, though insignificant, made me really happy.

As I walk slowly I get an intense sense of deja vu. I have no idea from but something about walking down and golden beach in the sun makes me tingle. And then I spot a figure coming towards me and I shudder. A small smile creeps onto my lips as Peeta runs up to me. My dream springs to mind again.

"Hey Peeta." I say.

He reaches me and grins at me "Hi."

"What you up to?" I ask as I start to walk again. We walk about a foot apart, our hands only inches from each other.

"Nothing really, just came out for a walk." he says, smiling at me.

I smile back at him. "It's a beautiful day isn't it..."

"Not the only beautiful thing around here..." he mumbles. My cheeks start to burn and a chuckle escapes me. How cheesy.

It's wierd, Peeta only kissed me properly yesterday, but it feels like it was ages ago and we have been like we are now for a very long time. I feel so close to Peeta already in a romantic way, which is so new to me. It's alien, different but I like the feeling.

I look down again at Peetas hand and have a sudden rush of adrenalin. I tentatively reach out and lace my fingers together with his. This small thing is enough to give me butterflies.

I look up to see Peeta scrutinising me. He looks down at our hands and then back up to my face and a huge beam that is brighter than the sun breaks out onto his face. He gives my fingers a squeeze and we continue to walk down the golden beach.

"You have a nice time last night?" he asks.

"Yeah, we need to do that more often." I laugh.

"Yeah... Who threw the first balloon?" He asks.

"Oh, that was Jo." I laugh.

He chuckles. "What a surprise."

"What did you guys do?" I ask.

"A load of stuff, guy stuff, you know, video games, snooker, football table, air hockey-"

"I'm a legend at air hockey." I muse.

He laughs. "I'm the king of air hockey." he says.

We pause for a minute. "Game?" I ask.

"Game." he nods and grins. "C'mon!" he says and starts to jog down the beach. I laugh and follow on his tail.

We reach his house in a few minutes and suddenly my butterflies intensify. This is the first time I've been in Peetas house. I've never met his family. I mean, these things didn't matter before recent events have happened but now that Peeta and I are... Well, I don't know what we are but, now that we are where we are, I'm suddenly nervous about it.

I pause outside his door and Peetas hand slips out of mine. I stand there, frozen in place for a few seconds until I feel Peetas arms wrap around me. I instantly relax and Peeta holds me close. "Come on, it's okay." he retakes my hand and I let him lead me into his home.

_**I don't really have anything to say... Thanks for reading! Please review and next chapter should be up by Thursday! Or before! :P **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Okay, I had a jab today so I'm a little woozy, the chapter might have a load of mistakes and don't blame me if it sucks like hell. I mean, cut me some slack, I just passed out a few hours ago! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, tell me if it's bad! **_

**Katniss' POV **

_**14. Chapter 14**_

Peeta pulls me gently over the threshold of his big glass door smiles reassuringly at me. I try to return the smile but all that reaches my lips is a sort of grimace that makes my eyes open wide and eyebrows raise up. At least he tries to hide his laugh.

The first thing I notice as we step into his house is the delicious smell. All around me is the smell of Peeta, times five. The sweet smell of baking bread and cinnamon penetrate my scenes, and I find myself breathing in deeply.

We have emerged in a big, round entrance hall. The floors are a soft brown wood and the walls are a nice cream. On the walls there are pictures of Peetas family and paintings and hanging flowers. It's beautiful.

I grin to myself smugly and walk forwards, letting Peetas hand slip out of mine. I walk over to a big picture of Peeta when he was about 7. His long blond locks falling into his bright blue eyes. I laugh at the huge cheesy grin he give the camera, making his eyes crinkle. I laugh and move around the room, eyeing up all the photos.

I hear Peeta groan from behind me and I turn around grinning. He looks up at me and sighs and I spot a big picture behind him of him and what I suppose are hit brothers. Peeta looks about three and is sitting beside both of his brothers, all in race car onesies. I breath in and laugh as I try to run over to the picture to get a closer look. But Peeta grabs me and stops me by pulling me close to him, trapping me and obscuring my vision of the pictures.

I look up into his eyes and laugh hard. "You used to be _so _adorable."

He smirks, "Used to be?"

I laugh and he releases me and quickly grabs me and takes me away through a door, away from the hilarious photos. He keeps me hand as we walk through the door and I find Peeta has taken me into a lounge. There are three huge sofas, one black leather, two white velvet. There's glass coffee table in the centre of the sofas on a white fluffy carpet. On the other side of the room is a big fireplace - something my house doesn't have - and above that is a big mirror. And theres is a huge TV on the wall that all the sofas are facing.

Wow. This is even nicer than Haymitch's house! Something I thought impossible.

"Hey Peeta, Katniss." My head snaps over to the black leather sofa. There sits a boy who looks like Peeta, but older and his eyes aren't as bright. Suddenly my stomach starts to churn with nervousness again and I can't help but clench Peetas hand in mine as tight as I can.

"Hey Rye." Peeta says and walks forwards, dragging my with him. The boys eyes flit down to oursp hands and back up to Peeta again. He stares at him and I think I see Peeta shake his head ever so slightly. Rye grins and gets up.

"It's nice to meet you again Katniss." He says and extends a hand for me to shake.

I slowly reach forward and take it and have to control my muscles not to clamp down like I am on Peetas hand. "When did you meet each other?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, remember the _first_ time you got drunk?" he says, grinning at me. "Yeah, well, Katniss took you home and I met he when she was handing you over." he says.

Peeta blushes. "Oh-"

But Rye isn't finished. "That and I feel like I already know you what with the nonstop talking Peeta does about you, constantly, all the ti-" I laugh and Peeta lunges and Rye, he pushes him down onto one of the white sofas and pushes his arms above his head. Rye laughs and winks at me before rolling Peeta onto the floor and jumping on him. He pins his arms and legs and laughs again. Peeta moans in defeat and I can't stop the slight laugh that escapes me.

Peeat narrows his eyes at me in a mocking way and pushes Rye off him. "You think that's funny do you? Wait till you to crying home when I thrash you in air hockey. I laugh again and he comes and takes my hand, chuckling. "Come on." he pulls me towards a door and we're about to leave through it when I hear Ryes voice behind me.

"See ya later, lover boy."

Peeta moans and holds his middle finger up behind him as we walk out. I laugh again and notice I've relaxed a whole lot.

"Sorry about him. He's a douch." he says simply.

I laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

Peeta takes me down to the basement which is actually Peetas brother, Josh's, room but he's not here. His room his full of games and computers. There's a snooker table, a huge TV and about five consoles, an old fashioned arcade game, a shelf full to the bring with games, remote control helicopters, and loads of other stuff.

"How old is Josh again?" I ask, laughing as I take it all in.

"No guy is to old for all of this." Peeta laughs. "My dad and his mates come down here sometimes, Josh just got lucky in being the oldest, he got to pick his room first. Rye and I are down a lot too." he chuckles.

I sigh and hit him playfully. "Is this what you and the guys do when you come over?"

"Maaybe..." He laughs.

I chuckle and go to run my hand over the green velvet of the snooker table while looking around the room. I notice theres no windows... No natural lighting. Niiiice... "Would you of chooses this room if you had the choice?" I ask, looking back at Peeta.

He smirks at me. "A few months ago I would of said yeah..." he comes over and snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him so we are pressing up against each other. I try to ignore the electricity that runs through me at the closeness. "But since a certain someone moved into the room across from mine, I'm having second thoughts..." he grins against my hair. I blush and chuckle softly.

We stay like this for a while and then Peeta pinches my neck softly and I jump and laugh. "So we gonna do this or what?" I laugh and walk over to the air hockey table and switching it on.

He grins and walks over. "Let's go!" he grabs the puck and we take turns hitting it hard at each other until I hit it and goes into his goal.

"YES! Woohooo!" I yell and note my goal down with and laugh. Peeta chuckles and we carry on.

Eventually I reach ten points and I win. I do a little happy dance around the room and Peeta scowls playfully at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs and runs over to me before sweeping me off my feet and plonking down onto the bed, laughing.

"Ugh, can't you guys do it on your own bed?" A voice behind me makes me jump and spring away from Peeta. Unfortunately I spring off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I yelp. Peeta and Josh laugh and help me up off the floor. Peeta tucks my hair away from my eyes and laughs again.

"Hey Katniss." Josh says and sits down on his bed. Josh doesn't have the same blond hair as Peeta and Rye, his hair is ashier, darker. But he has the same nose as them, but a different grin.

"How do you know me?" I question.

He looks up and grins. "Oooh, well, I just feel like I know you after all Peeta has said ab-"

"Leaving." Peeta says and grabs my hand before tugging me out the door. He face palms and laughs again. "Sorry again."

He takes me through the house and we finally get to the kitchen, talking about how amazing I am at air hockey, even though I have a slight feeling that Peeta went easy on me to let me win...

In the kitchen Peeta gets me and drink and we sit at the table, talking.

"Hey Peeta, whatcha-" Peetas father walks into the room and I freeze, yanking my hand under the table. Peetas father stares at me and then over at Peeta. He raises his eyebrows and looks back at me. Peeta mouths something at him that I don't see and his father grins. "Hello dear, I'm Peetas father." he says, walking up to me and extending his hand. I shakily take it and he shakes it warmly, smiling at me the whole time. I soften a little and withdraw my hand.

"Hey, I'm Katniss, your neighbour." I say quietly.

"Oh youre little Primroses sister." he says.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Oh, cool." he says and heads over to the fridge. I finally exhale and look over at Peeta. He grins at me and takes back my hand before giving them a gentle squeeze.

I notice that Mr Mellark looks just like Peeta and Rye and Josh, just older and tired "Hey Peet, you want bread?" Mr Mellark asks.

"Sure dad." He says.

"Kay, do we have any open-"

"PEETA!?" A screech rings through the house.

"Shit..." Peeta mutters and this time he takes back his hands. At that moment a tall thin woman storms through the door holding an object in her hands.

She stops dead in the doorway as she spots me. I freeze and my stomach churns again. "Peeta... What's this?" She whispers, gesturing to me.

Peetas eyes turn cold and he gets up to face his mother. "_Her _name is Katniss. She's our neighbour." he says coldly.

She stares at me again and I can't bring myself to stand up and introduce myself. My muscles have locked in place and my mind has turned to nervousness and even fear. Something about this woman makes me want to walk away slowly so she doesn't attack.

"What's it doing here?" she spits. I almost cower at her harsh words and Peetas eyes flash with an emotion that I can only make out as anger.

"_She _and I were just leaving." He says and stares her down.

"Good." she says and walks briskly away, giving me a disgusted glare as she walks away.

Peeta takes my hand and takes me through the house back to the door. As soon as we leave he turns to me and wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry about my mother." he says, holding me close.

"Oh... It's okay." I say, but bury my face in his shoulder. "D.. Did I do something wrong?" I whimper.

He looks at me for a minute and then picks me up and holds my face right in front of his. "You didn't do anything wrong a all. My mother, she doesn't like me having friends..." he says.

I smile but that's not all. I can see it in his eyes. There's something else. "What else?"

"What? N-nothing..." he says and puts me down. We start to walk up the small hill in front of Peetas house to the beach.

"Tell me Peeta." I say, looking in his eyes.

He shifts uncomfortably and sighs. "I found out the other day that my dad and my mum know you." He says.

What? "What do you mean?" I ask and pull him down to sit on the hill.

"Well, my dad told me the other day that he, my mother and yours went to the same university. My dad and your mum were really good friends. Like, _really _good friends." he says awkwardly.

"Wait what!? Seriously! Our parents knew each other and went out! How is that possible!" I exclaim. That's so weird...

"I know!" he says. "Anyway, they were crazy about each other, but then your mum met your dad and it was obviously, well, you know." he says.

"Okay... So how does that have anything to do with your mum?" I ask.

"Oh, we'll my mum was all over my dad and eventually they got married. But they both always knew that she was his second choice." he says.

I get it. "How did she know I was her daughter though?" I ask.

"Well, my dad thinks you have your mothers mouth and smile." He says and looks away.

"oh..." I say. "So she hates me."

"Yeah... You and your mum." he says looking wearily.

"oh..." I say.

"You okay?" he asks, and moves closer to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him.

"Yeah..." I say. Before I know it he's kissing me. "Yeah, I'm definitely fine." he laughs and kisses me again.

_**So yeah, sorry for the bad chapter and lateness... And to let you know I probably won't be able to update ever on Monday's or tuesdays! Just to let you know! Please review! Thanks for reading! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Sorry for not updating but Ive felt really lousy for the past few days and haven't been able to write much. I didn't update yesterday because I finally got round to watching titanic... Oh my god! I love it soooo much! It's so sad! And amazing! And, and OH MY GOD! I know I know I should have watched it before now but isn't it amazing?! For all you people out there who've seen the titanic and loved it to piece, review me all your favourite parts and if you cried! For those who haven't seen it... You have to watch this film. The one with Leonard's de'caprio, god I love jack! Almost as much as I love Peeta! And that's a whole lotta lovin! Sorry to ramble like this but I need to let this all out to people who understand what it's like to be a fan girl... God, the tears were streaming down my face! I had sooo red eyes! You have to watch it! Anyways THG still comes in first! Sorry for mistakes and typos, blah blah blah. Enjoy the chapter! X**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**15. Chapter 15**_

"So where's Peeta and Cato?" I ask, setting Finnicks Guinness on a costa on the bar in front of him.

"Thanks." he says grinning at me. He takes a swig, "Peetas at the bakery, he has to make a wedding cake for this thing... He's spending an awful lotta time on it though, he's been working none stop, only stopping for you." He laughs and lifts the pint glass to his lips again. "As for Cato, he's probably out there coming up with a plan to get to Clove." I chuckle and look over to Clove who is taking an order from a table full on middle aged guys. She sees me looking and sticks her tongue out at me.

"You're probably right." I laugh. He's about to say something but I hold out a finger, "Le me go serve these people." I gesture towards a group of guys and girls around my age that just sat down a the bar.

"Okay, talk in a minute." he says, drinking again.

I walk over to the group and take down everyone's order, making sure I purr and swagger and wink. I've gotten pretty good at acting 'sexy'. I've been watching Jo and Clove and taking mental notes on what they do. For example, I saw Jo stroke a mans cheek and he gave her a rather generous tip so I decided to be brave and try it to, the guy gave me a huge tip so I do it every now and then. I see Clove sigh a lot sexily and she got a great tip to, so I tried it. Those two are very good.

I give the guys there drinks and turn back to Finnick. "You were saying?" I laugh.

"Huh?" He looks up at me. "Oh right. I was wondering... If, um, you were gonna have Annie over anytime soon?" I laugh. Finnicks been badgering me with endless questions about Annie since the sleep over five days ago. It's feels just like yesterday that I was in Peetas house but its really been four days. Ive been with him a lot, we walked along the bridge, went to town...

"Annie? I don't know... So you want her number?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

He coughs. "Um, well, I... I don't mind... I guess... I- yes." he stutters.

I laugh and write Annie's number on a napkin and hand it over to him. He blushes and chuckles slightly.

"So what's up with you and Peeta?" He asks, taking a large gulp of his beer.

I blush, thinking of all the time we have spent together, laughing, hugging... Occasionally, kissing. "Stuff..." I say.

"Oh really?" he says laughing and cocking an eyebrow. "What stuff."

"Well...I-I... Um..." I stutter trying to get out of starting a convocation about mine and Peetas relationship. "Oh look! Customers!" I say and quickly rush over to the the side of the bar. I hear Finn chuckle and I look around for waiting customers.

After about an hour I finish serving a young couple and I jump as I feel arms wrap around my stomach and lift me a couple of inches off the floor. I squeal and squirm and hear the person behind me chuckle and lower me to the floor without letting go. "PEETA!" I laugh and he releases me.

"Hey." he says, spinning me around.

"Hey." I reply, gazing into his eyes. Quickly he bends down and kisses my cheek softly. I quickly heat up like always. I laugh and turn my head to the side.

At that moment the door opens and none other than Glimmer walks through. My blood turns cold at the site of her. She's been keeping up her bitchy, nasty act towards me all the times I've seen her. She stares daggers at me all the time, she swears under her breath at me when I walk by, she trips me up and deliberately ruins all my shoots she can. She's just being really horrible to me just because she thinks there's something going on with me a Peeta. And now that there sorta is, I don't know what she'll do...

She stands in he doorway beside her friends, glaring at me. Peeta notices I have frozen and leans back to look at me without letting me go. "You okay? What's up?"

I turn my head back to him and shake it slightly. "Nothing." I say, trying to not let him notice Glimmer, knowing that no good can come of it. "Go sit with Finn and I'll get you a drink" I push him lightly over to Finnick and make him sit down, glancing nervously at Glimmer. She's sat down with her friends, still glaring at me. I turn my back on her quickly. "You know, you're not supposed to be behind the bar." I say, trying to claim his attention.

"Yeah, whatever." he grins at me.

I laugh nervously and make his drink. As I do, I catch both Jo and Cloves eyes, they are both staring at me with concerned eyes. They continue to stare at me until I have to carry on distracting Peeta.

"So how's the weddingca- SHIT!" Finnick says after five minutes. He's staring behind me and I know that he's noticed Glimmer. He looks nervously at Peeta and then at me. I nod knowingly at him and he widens his eyes, silently letting me know that this is not good.

"What?" Peeta asks, trying to look around me where Finn was staring.

"Nothing!" Finnick says quickly as he volts the bar surface and comes to stand next to me blocking his view better. "I... I just saw this... This..." He looks around frantically. "this magazine!" He picks up an old copy of a really girlie magazine that has been left on the side. He quickly opens it in front of Peetas bewildered face and try's to point out some 'gorgeous heels' to him with a panicked expression.

"Guys? What's going on?" He asks, trying to push Finnick to the side.

"BUT LOOK AT THE SHOES PEETA! THE SHOES!" Finn says, desperately trying to reclaim Peetas attention.

He pushes him aside and stands up. I glance at Glimmer who is trying to catch Peetas eye by waving and smiling smugly and him.

I quickly think of the one thing that will keep him occupied and lean over the bar, grab his face and pull him in for a deep kiss.

Usually, my mind would explode at this point but as Peetas eyes close, I open mine and panic, trying to think of a way to get Peeta out. I multitask and continue kissing Peeta while thinking and communicating with Finnick with my eyes. He's panicking, obviously this is really really bad and Peeta can't see her, was it really that bad?

I lean back a few centimetres from Peeta and hold his face to mine. What do I say, to make him come out with me? 'Wanna get outta here?' No, that could _really _be taken the wrong way... 'Your bitchy girlfriend is here and we don't want you to see her'? I have a feeling that wouldn't go well either... 'Im not feeling well'? Nope... Not sure about that either... Fake feinting? It would probably be really unconvincing and he might spot her... Real feinting? No... I don't really feel like bashing my head against something hard enough... Fake drunk? Never been drunk so don't know what it's like... Real drunk? Well... Looks like its my only option.

It won't take a lot to get me drunk, probably a shot or two... I don't know about this... I look back at Glimmer and see her wink at me with that bitchy smug look.

Grr...

I turn to Finnick, still making sure I'm blocking Peetas view, but he just seems dazed and he grins at me happily. I pull on Finnicks collar and place my mouth next to his ear. "Occupy Peeta." Is all I say before turning swiftly and making myself a shot.

Luckily, it's quite late in the night so there are only a few people here other than Finn, Peeta and Glimmers pack. And everything has gone unnoticed, even though it feels like a mission to me. A group of girls sit chatting and laughing at a table, a group of boys stare longingly at the girls...

I turn back to my shot and ready myself only to find Clove and Jo next to me. "don't let me do anything stupid." I say.

"Yeah Clove, don't let us do anything stupid." Jo says, grinning at me. She quickly gets herself a few shots. I smile at her and lift up the small glass, Jo does the same but with two, one in each had. "together."

I nod and lift the drink to my lips and swing my head back. I pour the drink in my mouth and let it run down my throat, trying to ignore the burning sensation it brings with it.

As soon as I slam the drink back down the the surface i feel my head loll forward and my vision goes jumpy. But I know this isn't enough. I grab about and shakily knock down that one too.

I vaguely hear Clove shout its closing time and everyone has to get out before I slam that one back onto the table to. I look to the side and see Jo in the same position as me. We look at each other for a moment and then I just burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

This is gonna be fun.

_**I know that it's a really short update and that is because I want to make the next chapter longer with Katniss and Jo's shenanigans, or should I have her waking ip up the next morning and having to get someone to tell her what happened and not knowing anything about it? What do you think? Review and tell me cause I don't know... now i also have to say, dont try this at home! plus sorry if the drunk part is bad, never been drunk! Sorry again for the shortness! But i kinda kinda wanna re-watch Titanic... Hehe, watch it people! Next update should be by Wednesday! Please review! Love you all! And oh, almost forgot, HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them... Oh, also don't own the songs in this too.

_**Sorry for the long wait in so busy these days, I've had writers block and my internets playing up and I have so much work to do...! I can't believe it's been a week... I remember the times when I would always update the next day... sigh... That seem almost impossible now! But when we get to the next half of term I will try to update every day! Hopefully... I hope you are still liking the story even with the slow updates. If not I'm sorry! Okay, hope you like what I've done with this chapter, I went with the majority vote on what to do... Mostly... Enjoy! **_

**Katniss' POV **

_**16. Chapter 16**_

My head throbs as I open my groggy eyes. The world around me spins with in a blurry circle, making me dizzy and slightly nauseous. I close my eyes again, hoping that it will make the throbbing in my head subdue. It doesn't. I register a rumble under the ringing in my ears, impossible to work out.

Suddenly my body shivers and twitches. I instinctively let out a strangled cry and wrench myself over. I grab the corner of the bed and just get my head over the side of the mattress when I shiver once more and gag. The acidic vomit waterfall doesn't die down for about a minute and when it does it leaves a horrible burning feeling in my throat that instantly craves water. I roll back over and moan loudly before throwing my hands over my face and wiping my mouth.

I try to roll over again onto my side, but find something blocking my way. I furrow my eyebrows and open one eye cautiously. I can make out a a slight mound of sheets in front of me through the haze my eyes can't seem to break through. I gingerly reach out a hand and pull away the sheets.

I scream a muffled, weak scream and scramble backwards, only to fall off the side of the bed and onto the floor with a painful thump. I moan again at the numb pain in my side and the new intensified throb in my head. I claw my way back up onto the bed and look again at the face of a sleeping Johanna that was minutes ago, centimetres from my face. I now understand what the low rumbling was. That girls needs to do something about her snoring.

I haul my achy self back onto the bed, my brain not yet recording the fact that Jo being in my bad is not a regular occurrence. I can't help but moan again as I force my eyes shut again as the dizziness starts to drive me mad, but only open them to the sound of two approaching voices.

"So what are you really doing here?" I hear Clove say through the ringing. I don't bother turning to see that face of Clove and the other person coming towards me.

"I wanted to see if she was okay." I didn't expect Peeta to be the other person...

"they're fine." Clove says again. "Urg, she could have at least done it in the bowl!" I hear growl. "Yuck, it stinks..."

"It's just her vomit, anyway it's only on the rug, just throw that in the wash and you're fine." He says. I don't quite understand everything they are saying, but I'm to weak to even try to think it over.

"Do you think she's up?" Clove says.

"Well, Jo definitely is, but Katniss must of at least _been _awake." Peeta says. "Kat?"

I try to clear my throat and reply but I literally can't. I try to cough but suddenly I gag again and have to whip around and throw up again off the side of the bed. The movement makes me dizzy and queasy but that's the least of my worries now.

I here Clove make a disgusted sound in the back of her throat but I couldn't care less. I gag once more before the acidic stuff comes up again. But as I start to throw up, my matted hair that was hanging down around me is lifted up into a ponytail over my head and a bowl has been placed under my face. When I stop throwing up and roll over back onto the bed I see it was Peeta and I silently thank him, still not able to use my voice.

He smiles at me and I try to return it but lips just end up cracking so I give up. He laughs at my patheticness and I open my arms, wanting him to come and make me feel better. He smiles at me and comes and sits next to me before wrapping his strong arms around my form. I sigh and melt into him, closing my eyes as the ache in my head dulls out slightly. I snuggle down into him and suddenly I start to shiver. I can't stop them and Peeta holds me tighter until they stop.

"okay, lay down." He says and pushes my back gently. I obey and lean back down so I'm laying down mostly next to Jo. Peeta then passes me a glass and I greedily take it and gulp it all down in just a few swallows. "you okay?"

I clear my throat again. "I-I guess." I croak.

"good. Now rest. I'll go get you some more water." He says and slips the glass out of y hands and walks slowly off.

It's then that I realise I have no idea where I am. Which is weird, because I'm usually very aware of my surroundings but I only just notices that I'm not in my room. It even takes me a while to process that information through my thumping head but I look around and notice I'm in Cloves room. Why the hell am I here?

I try to think back to coming back to Cloves last night, but the thinking makes me feel dizzy and the only memory I can conjure up is of standing at the bar next to Jo with two empty shot glasses in front of me, giggling.

"Where am I?" I croak.

"This is my room." Clove says coming forwards.

I pause for a minute, looking around, taking it in. "but... _Why _am I here?" I ask.

"long story." Clove says and walks away.

I take a sip of my water, trying again to quench the fire burning in my throat. "I've got time." I croak, snuggling down further into the mattress.

"Okay well-"

"Morning everyone!" Jo suddenly jumps up from next to me and stretches up onto her toes with a moan. "How is everyone?" Peeta and I stare at her in surprise as she walks over to Cloves bathroom and shuts the door before I hear the shower start.

"Huh." Peeta says, staring at the bathroom door.

"Why do I have to throw up and be ill and she can just waltz out of bed and go have a shower." I groan.

Peeta chuckles. "Anyway, so you and Jo apparently took a few shots..."

_Jo and I laugh at each other for a few minutes and a buzz builds in my core. It's a great feeling and I can't help but make myself another shot and drink that too. The buzz builds and I laugh again, the giddiness spills out of me like a fountain and the buzz builds until ,after about fifteen minutes of standing with Jo at the bar, it explodes out of me. My eye site lags and as I look around its like the world has to catch up with them. I spot Peeta a smile on his face, looking over at me with a slight confused expression. I laugh hysterically and start to stumble over to him, swaying as I go and rocking as I walk on each foot._

_"Peeta!" I yell loudly than I intended and I throw myself over the bar and into him still laughing. He yelps slightly at me force and the chair rocks backwards slightly before it tips, sending both of us to the floor. I'm still laughing, not feeling much pain at all even though Peeta practically landed on me. _

_"Kat? Are you okay?" He asks, looking into my eyes. _

_I giggle and playfully slap his arm but miss and hit his face instead. "Of course silly!" I shove him off me and get up, feeling slightly lightheaded. _

_I stumble for a few steps and see Finnick standing in front of me laughing. "Nice job" he says. I grin at him and throw my arms around him. _

_"HEY FINNICK!" I yell into his shoulder. _

_"Okay the Katniss?" He asks._

_"SPLENDID, THANK YOU FOR ASKING!" I say and pull my face out of his shirt and look around. I hear him laugh as the world rocks blurrily around me. I spot Glimmer over at her table staring at me. I wave at her slightly and stick out my tongue before turning around back to Peeta. I see that Jo is here to, she must have some sort of remembrance of the fact that we need to distract Peeta too._

_I walk, well stumble, over to him and place my hands on either side of his face, grinning like a maniac. "You have really prrreeety eyes." I mumble before plunging forward and kissing him on the lips. He chuckles and pushes me back gently. _

_"Your drunk." He says._

_"What? You think a girl like me can't drink?" I laugh and try to kiss him again. _

_He stops me, smiling slightly and rests his hands on my shoulders, prevents me to move towards him. "You wanna go home?" He chuckles. _

_I feel a sudden pressure on me shoulders and see that Jo has come over and slung her arm around me. "Home? Why would we go home?" She laughs._

_"Yeah, it's so fun here!" I yell and turn us around. _

_I suddenly find myself up on the bar surface, still with Jo's arm around my shoulders. "You know what Katniss..." She mumbles._

_"wha?" I slur, still laughing._

_"You are _such_ a good friend. You know tha right?" She yells. _

_"Aw! You... You are a great friend toooo..." I call back. _

_Suddenly we burst into song. "You're a tru-u-u-uuuuue friend, you're here till the e-end, you pull me aside when something ain't right, Talk with me now and into the ni-ight, 'Til it's alright aga-ain, You're a truuuue frieeeend!" And we finish the heartfelt song by Miley Cyrus with tears in our eyes. I can't even remember ever hearing the song let alone knowing all the words..._

_"Clove, get yo ass up here!" Jo yells and pulls Clove up before slinging her arm around her too. And we start to sing again, swaying as we do. _

_"I'll be there for yooooou, when the rain starts to faall, I'll bee there for yoooou, like I've been there beefo-ore, I'll be there for yoooou, cuz you're there for me tooooooooooooooooooooo!" _

_"I love you guys!" I yell, hugging them close. _

_"I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO!" Jo screams, putting us in an affectionate headlock._

_"Guys, down!" Thresh says from beneath us. _

_"But the place looks so beautiful from up here!" Jo whines._

_Clove then fends us off jumps down and helps the guys in trying to get us down. A hysterical laughter breaks through my lips as Jo and I start to get up higher screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" And we end up hanging off the chandelier. I vaguely remember Finnick doing the same once. _

_"God we need to take that thing down!" Clove says as she grape brooms and they all start to prod us with them. _

_"AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ, NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS, IS EEEVER GONNA BRING, MEEE-EE-EEEE DOOOOOOOOWN!" I yell at the top of my lungs as Jo does the other part of the duet from the musical 'wicked'._

_Suddenly a broom jabs my in the ribs and I tickles so much that I have to squirm and squeal before letting to of the swinging chandelier. I plummet down, laughing, to the floor. The giddiness in me masking any fear that could be lurking somewhere. _

_I fall into a pair of awaiting arms and see Peetas face above mine, shaking his head, but smiling at me. "You okay?" _

_"Absolutely splendiferous!" I say._

_"It's an hour past closing time, can we go now?" He chuckles._

_"But... But..." I flounder for an excuse to stay at the bar. I don't even know why I want to stay but something about it makes me want to stay here._

_"Okay, let's go." He says smiling at me. "Clove, Finn, get Jo, we gotta close up." He says._

_"K, one sec." I hear Finn say._

_"JOHANNA MASON! GET YOUR DRUNK ASS DOWN FROM THAT CHANDELIER OR I WILL HAVE TO COME UP AND GET IT!" Clove screams._

_I then hear a thump and lazily look round to see Jo laughing her head off on the floor underneath the chandelier. I start to laugh again also and I go over to where Jos lying before falling down on top of her. _

_"Your chin looks really fat from this angle!" I blurt out._

_"Your cheeks look like those of a chipmunk!" She says and we burst out laughing again. _

_"C'mon guys." Clove says and the Finnick and Peeta pull us up to our feet. "Thresh, could you...?" She trails off, motioning towards the tables._

_"I clean, you go." He says and gives her a rare smile. _

_"Wow. That's the first time I've ever seen you smile mister grouchy pants." I giggle. I'm just so hilarious. _

_He scowls at me for a moment then turns his back on me, making me laugh more. "Okay, now we go." Clove says and shoves us all towards the door._

_I stumble and start to walk forward, leaning on Peeta. He chuckles and helps me forward, taking almost all of my weight. My mind still buzzes and blurs as I move, the joyful giddiness still takes residence in my system. I feel great!_

_When we get outside I breathe in a lungful of air, grinning. Dead ahead of me is the endless ocean, stretching out for miles, glistening slightly in the moonlight. Pretty..._

_And suddenly I'm struck with a brilliant idea. Without thinking twice I push away from Peeta, laughing hard, and start to run as fast as I can for the welcoming sea. I'm still quite unstable so I'm not to fast, but the tide is in so it's not long before my toes are in the cool water. _

_"KATNISS!" I hear. "COME BACK!" "DON'T!" _

_But I take no notice. I start running again, deeper and deeper, until I am up to my waist in water. It feels so good! I keep going and start to swim. It's then I notice Jo by my side, grinning as we both swim further and further out. It's so fun, I don't want to stop._

_"KAT! Come back!" Peeta yells behind me. This is enough to make me stop and turn, but right behind me is Finnick, the best swimmer out of all of us. He grabs my waist and then Jo's and starts to swim back to shore with us. _

_Soon we're back on the sand, laughing still. It seems like I just can't stop the giggling and grinning. Peeta helps me stand up and he scowls at me. "Don't." He says simply. _

_I giggle and poke his nose with my index finger. "How's mister grouchy pants now!" _

_He suppresses a smile. "Don't run off again." He says. _

_I sigh and start to stumble forward again until my legs are knocked out from under me. I help as I swing back but then I land in a pair of arms and I'm lifted up. Peeta carries me bridal style as I fidget restlessly, wanting to get free and run down the beach once again._

_"So how is everyone? I'm great!" Jo says. I look around to see here in Finnicks arms, smiling. _

_"I'm great too!" I laugh. "What about yo Peeta? How are you?" I say in rapid speed._

_He chuckles. "I'm alright." _

_"And what about you guys!?" Jo asks, squirming in Finns arms._

_Clove and Finnick laugh. "Good." They both say. Suddenly I hear music and I look up to search for it. At the top of the beach I see a glowing light in the dim night light. The light from the glowing orange fire flickers and constantly changes and I can't help but stare at it. I see all the people dancing around the flames along to the music, eating, drinking, laughing. It all looks so fun. _

_"PEOPLE!" I say and struggle out of Peetas grasp before running unsteadily towards the light. Jo follows behind and soon we get lost in the small dancing crowd. I keep ahold of her arm and drag her through with me._

_"Hey pretty lady." I hear. I turn to see a guy standing behind me, smiling crookedly. _

_"Hey!" I say._

_"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He says, and winks at me._

_"I... I don't understand? I fell... Did I hurt myself?" I say, trying to think through the haze in my brain._

_"Err... Are you a parking ticket? Cause you got fine written all over you." He says._

_"I... I'm a person..." I say. What's he on about?_

_"er... Do you have a-" _

_"You're boring me." I truthfully and turn around. _

_I vaguely hear mine and Jo's names being called but I pay no notice. I walk deeper into the thin crown and find myself at the fire. Jo is on the other side staring at the flames. "Preeeety..." She murmurs. On a table to my left I spot a cooler and instantly walk over to it. I pop open the lid and and reach in. As my hand touches the cold drinks can I pull it straight out on the Icy water and open it up before drinking half the beer can in a minute. I don't have a clue why, I just know I want to. I grab another two cans and turn. _

_"Jo!" I yell and her eyes snap up to mine. I show her the can and she grins wide eyed at me and holds out her hands. I throw the can to her, aiming at her hands, but it swerves off the to right an hits a girl in the back of the head. I snort as she turns around to glare at me and Jo. Jo fetches the can and runs off. I follow her, staggering more than ever, out of the crowd and onto the clear beach. The others must still be looking for us in the crowd because I can't see them, but that doesn't bother me. _

_Jo and I finish out cans and start staggering around, shouting and laughing. I open the spare one I have and start to drink that one too, before Jo takes it from my hands and starts to chug it down. When she's halfway through, she starts to waver and rock. And soon she falls backwards, unconscious. I burst out laughing and take the half empty can from her hands and start to drink the rest. _

_But suddenly I feel a hot rush of energy shooting through me and then it's gone. My legs start to wobble, to tired to take my weight, my brain starts to fuzz out and then all I see is blackness._

"So Clove said she saw you laughing your asses off on the beach so we ran out just when you passed out."

"You where a lot less work when you couldn't move." Clove mutters.

"So, we carried you both back but Cloves house was closer so we decided to keep you there because we were all tired and we didn't wanna take you any further. So we left you there and I went home." He finishes.

"Oh..." I say, trying to process all this new information through the ache in my brain. And one question dawns on me. "Soo... Why are you here?" I ask Peeta.

A blush creeps into his cheeks. "I... I wanted to be here when you woke up... To see if you're okay..."

**_So yeah, sorry for the lateness, the next update will _probably _be up by either Wednesday or Thursday, but if I can't do it by then it will probably be another week... I'm just so busy! Plus sorry if this chapters bad, I've never been drunk so I don't know what it's like but I tried! Was it alright? Oh and sorry about the Miley Cyrus song in it, it was just what came to mind! Please review! :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Sorry for being so lazy and busy I really wish for the days I had hardly any homework, less to do, less everything! Ugh. I am sorry, I try my best! Thanks for so many reviews, I'm glad you all like my story and I love every person who reviews, favourites or follows my stories, you are all amazing people that deserve diff baskets. Not that I'm going to send them to you... Aaaanyway, back to the story! **_

**Katniss' POV **

_**17. Chapter 17**_

"You really don't have to walk me home." I mumble as I walk out Cloves front door behind Peeta. It's been several hours since I woke up and I still feel a little light headed and woozy. But I can walk and talk now, which is better than nothing.

"Nah, you still look pale." He says smiling. He reaches up and strokes my cheek and I can't help but reach up and hold onto his hand, keeping it there. I get caught up in his bright blue eyes that are bouncing with emotions that I can't make out. He slowly steps back but keeps a hold of my hand, he begins to walk over the beach and I have no other option than to follow since he's still holding my hand. Once I catch up with him, we walk at a slow, steady speed, our hands swinging slightly between us. As I watch out hands, I register the mild electric current buzzing up my arm and into my body. This is a different buzz to last night. This is better. I feel happy, joyful. It's an amazing feeling that still feels exciting and new though I feel it almost every time I'm with Peeta.

"Thank you." I say, looking dead ahead.

"For what?"

"Everything." I say simply.

"You too." He says.

This time I look up at him. "For what?"

"Well... Everything." He says. I don't understand.

"I didn't do anything?"

"No... I mean... Thanks for... You know... Being here... With me..." He says, looking away.

"You mean like... Being here with you... Or being like... _With _you?" I ask.

"I-I..." He struggles for words for a moment then completely stops and turn to me. "Katniss, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Suddenly my heart starts to pound harder and harder out of my chest, my brain tries to grasp what he's asked. He wants me to be his girlfriend. _He _wants _me _to be his girlfriend.

I realise that I haven't said anything for the past minute or so and Peeta is staring at me. His face falls and his eyes turn sad. He tries desperately to cover up his question. "Or not, you know... Don't worry about me... It's your choice... Y-you don't have to say yes... I mean- oh my god... I... I..."

I quickly step forwards and take his face in my hands. I gaze into his eyes for a moment before leaning forward and planting a gentle, sweet kiss on his lips. I lean back to gaze into his eyes again and think of words to say. Nothing comes. "I would... I... I mean..." His eyes relight and his mouth stretches into a beaming smile. His eyes flicker down to my lips for a second and back up to my eyes. I feel like a fire has been lit inside me. Ever changing, flickering, heating me. My cheeks burn as he takes my waist and plunges forward.

The kiss is unlike those others we have shared, it's more passionate, lustful. I can't get enough. As I kiss him I feel like I need more, I need him, like I need water to live. I roughly pull him closer and thread my fingers into his hair. He smiles against my lips and snakes his arms around my lower back before pulling me into him and locking me there. I couldn't get out if I wanted to.

We stay here, my muscles straining against him, my brain now fully aware of everything going on. And suddenly his cool hands touch the bare skin between my t-shirt and shorts. A soft, unstoppable moan forces it's way out of my lips. I instantly blush and break away, looking down with embarrassment. But when I look up at Peeta, he's grinning cheekily at me.

"What was that?" He laughs.

My blush deepens and I laugh. "I honestly have no idea..."

He chuckles. "Maybe I'll figure it out if I hear it again..." He says and winks at me. I can't hold in the laugh that burst from me and I push him away playfully.

"So, yes?" He says seriously.

I nod and he smiles before grabbing me and picking me up in for a hug. By the time he puts me down we're both laughing like hyenas (_**a/n I know I know, cheesiest joke in the book.**_) and we continue walking down the beach, hand in hand, shoulders touching, not talking, just smiling about what just happened. I can't believe he wants me to be his official girlfriend. The thought alone makes a grin creep onto my face.

Soon we are standing outside of my front door. It's only now that I realise how late it is. The sky is a dark blue, stars dotting around in fascinating formations. The sun has just set over the horizon, leaving the the coast in twilight.

"So, you wanna come in?" I ask, unlocking the door.

"Sur-"

Peeta gets cut off by a high pitched screech coming from nearby. "PEETA!" We both turn to look in the direction of the noise. I almost groan and hide when I see the owner of the screechy voice. Peetas mum is standing at a window in Peetas house. She is literally glaring straight at me with the unforgiving eyes of a snake. I quickly look away and Peeta moans.

"Sorry, I'd better go..." He says, looking at me and then back to his mum.

"Don't worry." I say. He looks back at me and his eyes flicker down to my lips. I chuckle "Not with your mum staring at us." I say and smile.

He pouts and I laugh before going through my door and closing it behind me. Before I take another step I just lean back against the door and sigh. So it's actually official. Peeta and I are are together. A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. The thought makes me both ecstatic and a little nervous. I don't know what it's like to have a boyfriend. Never had one. My friends did... But never me... I try to think of what my friends did with their boyfriends, but all I remember was them going out all the time while I stayed home and studied my butt off.

After another few minutes I slump off the wall and start to walk to the kitchen. Intending to get myself and nice icy coke to cool me off after the heat rushes I have had all day, what with the hangover and Peeta stuff.

As I walk into the kitchen, Haymitch sits in the corner on his chair. As per usual. He sits with a bottle in his left hand and a small device in his right which I presume is a controller of the television sat in front of him. I walk past to the fridge and pull out a can of coke zero before popping the cap and taking a swig.

"You alright?" I ask Haymitch, leaning on his chair.

"I am. Effie on the other hand is worried sick about ya. Thanks for that by the way." He mumbles.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I went back to Cloves after work." I take another gulp of my drink.

He nods. "Aren't you working tonight?"

Wait... I am working tonight... I check the clock. "Shit!" I yell and drop my can before hurtling out of the room. I'm about to run straight out the front door but realise I need to get my uniform. I start to run upstairs but I stop and look down. I'm still in my uniform... I've been in it the whole night and day... Ew... I keep going up to my room, spray on deodorant and some perfume and run back out the door, picking up my bag that I left by the door as I go.

I continue my fast jog down the beach and by the time I get to the bar I'm panting. I push through the door and through the crowd, behind the bar and into the back room. The room is empty since the guys are already out there working. I sling my bag off my shoulder and rush back out to the bar.

"Your la-ate!" Jo sings when she sees me.

"I know, I'm really sorry!" I say, getting straight to work.

She sniggers and carries on serving a rowdy bunch of men that no one but her has the guts to serve but Jo. I huff and turn to the group of three slutty girls waiting to be served.

After about an hour, i finish with my forth set of customers and find that my next is going to be Finnick. On time as usual.

"Hey, welcome, tankard, yarda yarda yarda, drink?" I say, resting on the bar.

"Good evening to you too." He laughs.

I laugh as well and shake my head slightly before setting Finnicks Guinness on the bar. "Thanks, for yesterday by the way."

"It was nothing. You guys carry me home just about every night!" He chuckles. "Anyways, it was a good idea what you and Jo did, Peeta couldn't think of anything but you guys. That was close..." He trails off and chugs half of his beer.

"Tell me about it... Why was it such a big deal that he couldn't see her?" I ask.

He sighs. "Well-"

"KATNISS! GET TO WORK!" Jo calls and I notice that the whole place has gotten even more crowded.

I sigh. "When my shifts over, Kay?"

"Sure." He laughs. "Off ya go Cinderella!" He mocks and waves me away.

I snort and walk away. The next few hours fly by and before I know it Clove, Thresh, Jo and I are closing up, cleaning around and kicking the drunkies out for the night.

"See ya Thresh!" We say and Jo, Clove, Finn and I start walking back.

We walk along in the moonlit in silence for a while until I can't hold it in anymore. "So, why was it such a big deal?" I ask Finnick again.

"Well, let me start from the beginning." He says. "One day, about half a year before you came here, Peeta, Cato, me and a guy called Gloss who used to be mates with us, were out surfing. Suddenly this girl and her friends, Glimmer, were out on the water, surfing next to us. It kinda turn into a sort of contest. We would all try to do the best stunts on the waves but it got outta hand. Glimmer did a stunt and 'fell' off the board. She started to thrash around and 'drown'. Peeta went and saved her and it all spiralled from there. They started going out and Peeta really fell for her."

"Yeah, all he would talk about was her." Clove cuts in.

"Exactly." Finnick starts "everyont was happy and we all thought everything was great. But about one and a half months before you came, Peeta came to me telling me he couldn't find Glimmer. He had called her loads of times and he got really worried because the last time he talked to her was the previous night when she said she would be walking home alone at midnight after they went out. He said he had offered to walk her home but she refused. This is where I got suspicious. He didn't think anything of it and got so scared for her, frantic about it all."

"I remember that!" Jo says. "You guys came to my door at like eight in the morning, Peeta nearly tearing his hair out."

"Yeah, so we gathered everyone up, First Cato, then Jo, Clove and we headed out for Gloss, then we would find Glimmers friends and scan the whole district. But we didn't have to go any further than Glosses place." Finnick says and grimaces.

"By this point, Peeta was thinking the worst. You could tell he loved her, he was muttering, blinking loads, his eyes would scan everywhere, he seemed so determined he would go to the ends of Panem to find her." Clove says.

"Anyway, so we knocked on the door and no one answered. So eventually after calling him, banging down the door and shouting, we decided to use the spare keys and go in and get him. Once inside I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what at the time but I knew something wasn't right. We shouted some more and then went up to his room."

Everyone falls silent and it takes me a few minutes to get it. "Noooo!" I say in disbelieve.

"Yep." Finnick says.

"That slut met up with Gloss after Peeta had gone and they went back to his house and... Well you get it." Jo says.

"How could she do that?" I say. I feel so bad for Peeta. How could someone do that for such a sweet person like Peeta. He is the nicest guy I know and I would never dream of hurting him and just the idea that he's hurting makes me hurt too. I also feel blind hate towards Glimmer.

"Cause she's a lying, cheating skank." Clove says casually.

"What's worse was Peetas reaction." Finnick says and grimaces again. "He literally froze. We thought he was gonna snap at any second so we all picked him up and took him back to his house. He didn't leave his room for two weeks. He wouldn't eat, work, he just lied there. He seemed empty. After that we helped him put himself back together and in a few more weeks we had him convinced that Glimmer is a slimy slag that didn't deserve him in the first place. He started to smile again and laugh and eventually came out surfing again. And coincidently, that was the day you came to town. I remember Peeta pointing you out. He said even from the distance he could see how beautiful you were. This was when we knew we had our Peeta back and he hasn't spoke of Glimmer since." Finnick finishes.

"Of course we got them back. Cat and Finn got Gloss and we got Glimmer." Jo says.

"Oh..." I say.

_**Next update will be sometime next week, either Thursday or Sunday, I'm really sorry! Please review, tell me what you think of Peetas story! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction**_

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own the Fandabulas trilogy on which this story is inspired from, I don own the characters or anything in the buyer games books or movie. No ownage. If I did own the trilogy, things would end differently. Firstly, The third book wouldn't have happened. There would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been taken by the Capitol, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, back to the point, I don't own them.

_**I know, i know. 2 weeks. 2 whole weeks. but i have a completely rational explanation. So two weeks ago on Wednesday my mum told me I had to go stay at my dads for a while cause she had to go away for work for a week and a half. I was like cool and fine with it until this happened. **_

_**Me: Mum where's my laptop charger?**_

_**Mum: why do you need it?**_

_**Me: I need it for dads.**_

_**Mum: Your not taking it to dads...?**_

_**Me:You're joking right?**_

_**I had a tantrum but lost. I'm sorry. Anyway lll try to update faster from now on... honestly wish I had more time to write, seriously! I really wish the updates were more often... I am sorry! I've also realised that this story is going to be so full of drama! I just realised I have soo much drama in mind... Anyway! To the chapter!**_

**Katniss' POV**

**18. Chapter 18**

"Okay girls! Today we have all our older girls in, so that's Annie dear, Katniss, Clove, Glimmer, Delly, Cashmere and Jo. As you all know this is just a group shoot for Mr Kilder here's newest art piece. He will be coming around to arrange you all, do what he says. Okay, let's make some magic!" Says Cinna from across the room.

"This is ridiculous." Jo says. We all stand to the side of the room against one of the walls. On the other side of the room stands the usual stylists and another man in leather pants and a tight white shirt. We are dressed in the tiniest items of clothing ever invented and all the stylists are readying themselves with big buckets of paint to throw at us as we do our shoot. "Art".

I pull up the skin coloured tube top I'm wearing that only just covers my chest. I'm rather uncomfortable right now...

"Tell me why I agreed to this." Clove whines.

"Ya get money for standing around and acting pretty."

"Oh yeah..."

There are two groups of models in the room, both on opposite sides of the room. There's our group, Me, Jo, Clove and Annie and then there is the pack of blonds huddled close together over in the corner. That's Glimmer, Delly and Cashmere. We barely make eye contact with the blonds, but that proves to be difficult as they are glaring white hot daggers at us.

"Okay girls, ready?" Portia chimes. The room splits again, the blonds all squeal a yes while we all groan and nod reluctantly. "Fabulous! Now, come over to the shooting area and we can get started! Now remember, pay no attention to the waterfalls of paint flowing towards you! Stay still, pretty and let the paint colour you!" Easy for you to say, you clothed, non painted idiot!

Glimmer's clan bounce over to the floor, giving us stares as they go, and we fallow less enthusiastically. We all take our poses and let the man in the leather pants come and rearrange us. He steps back to admire his work and smiles. "Perfect!" He skips back to behind the stylists for cover and gives the thumbs up. I breathe in sharply and clench my muscles in the position they are in now. I set the 'sexy smile' Mr Kilder told me to smile onto my face and get ready to close my eyes as soon as a splash of paint comes in my direction.

"Let's go!" One of the stylists yells and suddenly the paint starts to flow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ugh! I'm never gonna get this out!" Glimmer and her gang whine as we all squeeze out of the shoot room and into the changing rooms. "Ew we ewwww!" They moan as they paw through their matted, colourful hair. I snort under my breath and have to cover my mouth with my painty hand.

They each scuttle into a cubical and after a few minutes the water starts to run. I finally deem it safe to burst out laughing. I turn back to the guys and continue to laugh with them. We are all caked in layers and layers of different coloured paint, our hair is, like Gimmers, horribly tangled and thick with the paint and I have paint under my nails it will take hours of scrubbing to get loose. But still we laugh on like insane clown/ monkey mutants dipped in barrels of paint.

"Oh my god, guys! I have an amazing idea!" Jo says quietly.

"What?" We all lean in.

"Follow me." She grins and starts to walk stealthily across the room. She reaches the wall and opens a cupboard. Inside is a big metal tub about the size of a baby elephant. She taps the metal with her knuckle and grins mischievously. I have no idea what she's up to too... Oh dear... "You see these pipes?" She says pointing to seven separate pipes leading of the machine. "They lead directly for this water storage tank to each shower." She grins again and pulls the lid off the tank before scraping a handful of paint off her arms and dropping it in there.

Something in my brain clicks and I immediately grin and start to deposit paint clumps into the tank. Soon everyone gets it and they start to do the same until we can't get any more paint off, and then we sit back and wait for the fun to start... Hehehe...

We wait for about five minutes before the noise of the water running starts to stop and start and stutter and stumble before it stops completely. There are a few moments of stillness as Glimmer, Delly and Cashmere mutter confused words, before there's a disgusting squelch and suddenly a huge splatter as the paint unclogs itself from the pipes and splats out of the shower. The room bursts with screams and three shower curtains rip open and the three girls run out screaming, completely covered in paint. They run right past us and into the main changing area, leaving us in the corner by the water tank, pissing ourselves. We are literally falling over ourselves laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, I find myself kneeling on the floor of the shower room next to a bucket of soapy water, with a big yellow sponge in my hand. I scrub away at the painty floor, still sniggering occasionally at what we did.

Jo stands over the water tank, and Annie and Clove are in the same position as me.

Jo clears her throat. "So worth it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another month passes and summer vacation is drawing to an end, not for me of course. But for people not on gap years will be going back to their full time jobs or schools. The month passes slowly in places and rapid fast in others, I spend time with the girls and Gale and The guys and especially Peeta how I have been growing incredibly close to he is becoming as big a part of my life as prim. Which is weird because that last person in my life that was as close to me as Prim was my father and the closeness to male figure is alien to me, though age old.

As I wake up on the last Saturday of the summer holidays and stretch my arms I smile, think of the depressed people moaning about having to go back to work or school in a few days.

I swing my legs out of bed and scratch my head before yawning and stepping up onto my feet. I walk lazily downstairs and into the kitchen where I pour myself a glass of orange juice before leaning against the a counter and draining it quickly. I notice that Haymitch isn't sitting in his usual chair, he must have gotten especially drunk last night.

I set my glass in the sink and sort of hover in the corner of the kitchen. Thinking about it I've hardly ever had nothing to do in the entire time I've been in district four. What with hanging out with friends and working and studying I've never found myself with nothing to occupy myself with. I could call the guys, or study some more...

I decide on the latter to boost up my grades in order to keep aiming for better colleges. I go back up to my room, grabbing a slice of bread as I go. I go straight to my room and pull out a college maths textbook before readying myself for a torturous hour of algebra.

After the first ten minutes of reading through the stuff I've already gone through several times before because I haven't gone of to get myself any new books, I realise I'm reading the same bit over and over. I moan and lean back on my chair and sighing loudly.

I suddenly hear a thud on my window and look up to see a small pebble on my window sill next to a paper aeroplane. My brow creases and I get up to investigate. I pick up the aeroplane and examine the outside and see in time letters along the left wing,

_Studying gettin' ya down? ;) xxxx_

I laugh under my breath and look up to see Peeta standing smiling at his window. I chuckle and he opens his window.

"I need new books." I say loudly.

"You wanna go out and get some?" He asks.

"Sure" I smile. "I'll be on the bridge in a sec." I smile, shut my window and grab my phone off my bedside table. I quickly braid back my hair and soon get out the door and on the bridge. I grin as I see Peeta waiting there for me, leaning against the railings, wearing khaki shorts and a tight t shirt that shows off his muscles. He's staring off to sea, the breeze rustling his hair. I gotta admit. Damn sexy.

I walk over and he turns to face me, smiling. He slips his familiar hand into mine and we start to walk down to town along the beach.

"Why are you studying if you're not going back to school in a few days? Isn't that one of the perks of being on a gap year?" He asks.

"I need to get into a good college. My gap year has few perks." I grumble.

"I suppose I'm not one of them." He says on mock hurt. "Oh I know how it is!"

I laugh and punch his upper arm playfully. "Your one of the biggest perks I've got." I say, leaning on him slightly.

"One of the best?"

I laugh again. We continue to talk, laughing a lot and eventually my cheeks start to ache with all the smiling I'm doing.

We get to the Highstreet in town and we walk up and down looking for a book shop. We soon find one and I get new books. We leave the shop, Peeta carrying the heavy bag with my books in because he wouldn't let me carry them for myself. We walk down the street, looking in all the shop windows, joking around and laughing under our breaths at ridiculous people with ridiculous things. Then Peeta pulls me into a mushy sweet shop and get us each an ice cream cone and a bag of loads of different sweets. I try to say no but he insists and the women at the counter is laughing at us by the time we are leaving.

And soon we are walking back over the sand, happily eating our ice creams and talking.

"I can't believe you don't like mint ice cream." Peeta says, shaking his head.

"Mint is a leaf, not an ice cream!" I answer, laughing slightly.

"Ever heard of mint chocolate? Mint soap? Or mints!? All are not leaves." He says.

"The only mint I've ever had are the leaves and I dont plan on trying any other type." I say stubbornly.

He chuckles and we walk quietly for a while. When I look up at him he seems like he's withholding something from me, something he wants to say. But I don't pry. I will wait for him to tell me, if he ever does. The mind is a confusing place, I will not try to understand what is bothering his.

Soon we get back to our houses and he asks if I want to go to his or mine. I've become sort of sick of my house, till Peeta asked if I wanted to go out to town this morning I hadn't left the place in over a day. So we go to his.

"Hey Katniss" Peetas father greets me as we walk through the kitchen.

"Hey Mr Mellark." I say.

"What you kids doing?" He asks, taking a sip from his mug.

"Studying, dad. Don't disturb us." Peeta says and mr Mellark chuckles. "Is mum home?"

"No, not yet." He says and grimaces.

"Cool beans. We'll be in my room." He pulls me over to the door and I barely have time to wave goodbye to Mr Mellark before I'm pulled over to the stairs.

I've been back to Peetas house about five times in the past month because I'm still anxious about his mum. I haven't seen her again since that first day when she started screaming at me though I did hardly anything wrong. It's not my fault that she was second choice after my mum. Anyway, I hope to hardly ever see her her again.

A small voice in my mind starts to think on its own about if I ever wanted a future with Peeta, his mum would have to be a part of that and since she hates my guts... Well... I don't think that'll be easy.

Still, I shouldn't be worrying about a future with Peeta, I should be living in the now, happy that this amazing, kind, handsome, perfect boy has chosen me.

"You're amazing, you know." I say once we've got into his room. I sit on the end of his bed and look around for a minute. Not noticing Peeta staring at me with disbelief in his beautiful eyes.

"Me?" He laughs. "_Me?"_

I blush and look down. "Yeah. I was just thinking about as we came upstairs."

"Katniss Everdeen. You are the most amazing person I've ever known. I think about it all the time." He says matter of factly.

I blush and look up at him. He's sat backwards on a chair a foot away from me. "No... But... You're... You're just... Perfect. You know? You're just so... Ugh." I slam my forehead into my palm.

"I'm what?" Peeta asks, staring at me with impossibly soft, big eyes.

I sigh. "You're just so outta my league."

He stays quiet for a while then bursts out laughing. He scoots closer to me on his chair and smiles at me. He lifts his hand and brushes some hair behind my ear and then rests his hand on my cheek. "You are so oblivious." He chuckles, shaking his head. I'm about to ask him what he means but he cuts me off. "Anyways..." He grabs a physics book from a plastic bag I had just drop by the door and holds it up smiling. I groan loudly and flop backwards onto his bed.

He jumps on next to me and flips open the page. "So, lets start with the very basics, quarks. A quark is a fundamental consistent of matter, discovered in 1968 in a electron scatter. They make up..." I watch his face as he speaks. Study the way his eyes narrow as he reads, the way his whole face lights with emotion like he's telling a story, not reading from a dull textbook. I lean on my elbow not paying attention to what he's reading, I'll just go over it later. My eyes flicker down to the page and I suddenly see a picture of an ancient man with a wrinkly face and huge bags under his eyes. His white hair it's sticking out in every direction and the specticals resting on his nose magnify his eyes times about 579. He was rather vile.

I pointed to the man and giggled. "You see that guy. He's you." I laugh and he chuckles before looking up at me and rolling his eyes.

"One minute I'm perfect, amazing, sexy as hell and now I'm that guy?" He chuckles.

I laugh harder "i don't remember the sexy as hell part!" he grins at me and flips through a few pages before pointing to a picture of an old women with a saggy face, big puffy hair and tiny eyes.

"We'll that's you." He starts to laugh even harder.

I snatch the book off him and flick through it. I come to a picture of a blue bottle fly, enlarged in all it's disgustingness. "HA! I found you!"

He ends up being the old man, the fly, a trash can and a toilet. I end up being the old woman, a ground worm, a obese man and a toilet brush.

We end up rolling around on his bed in fits of laughter that tares through me. About five minutes after the toilet brush we calm down into the sighing part of the laughter. Eventually we stop laughing and I'm left lying on my back on his bed with him lying to the side, looking at me intensely.

"And you think I'm perfect..." He sighs and brushes his thumb against my forehead. I blush and he laughs. "Your beautiful." He mutters under his breath.

I bark out a laugh and playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Don't be a tease."

"I'm not teasing." He says without a hint of joke in his tone.

"You're joking right?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"No." He smiles. "You're breathtaking." Before I can contradict him he leans over and kisses me. I, as always, lose all my senses and subconsciously wrap my hands around the back of his neck. He continues to stroke my cheek as we kiss and it feels like we stay connected for centuries.

After a while he leans back. "I... i-i think I might be starting to-"

The door swings open and bashes against the wall behind it. We both look up and see the witch in Peetas doorway. This is gonna be bad... I cringe and push Peeta off me. It must have looked bad. I mean us both on the bed, Peeta half on top of me, whispering, kissing. I push off his bed and stand up, straightening my top. Peeta stays laying on the bed, staring at his mother as if daring her to say something. He leans on his elbows, with his knees in the air, facing the door.

I feel a bomb is about to go off and all I want is to get outta this room. I debate trying to duck past her and escape while I can, but being that close to her would be awkward and scary as hell.

So I just stay put. Absolutely still, as if she won't notice me and will forget I'm even here. But of course, what with her witchy powers, she sees me.

After at least a minute of agonising silence, Peeta says, "Mum, get out of my room." He says it calmly but sincerely. Her eyes widen and she lifts a bony finger up and beckons Peeta out of his room. He sighs and rolls off his bed. "I'll be back in a minute." He says to me, before following his mum out the door.

Before closing it, the witch gives me a look that could shatter windows. She slams the door shut.

I tip toe over to the door to here what's going on, but I would be able to hear them a mile away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I jump slightly and step backward.

"Well," Peeta starts calmly. "I'm kissing my girlfriend in my room. Is that against the law?"

"It is when the girl is the daughter of a gutter rat." She says. Ouch. Not nice.

"What did you say?" Peeta says, obviously trying to keep his voice level.

"I said, I don't want you kissing that girl. She is the daughter of a cow and I don't know what you see in filth like her." Ouch. Another bad one.

"Mum, if you ever call my girlfriend, 'filth' over again, I will move out and tell everyone that you-"

"You wouldn't dare." She says.

"Wouldn't I?"

"You will stop seeing her and that's final. Do as your told you insolent boy!" There's a grotesque slapping sound of a hand on flesh and I lose it. I grab my bag and burst out the door.

The door happens to smack the witch in the face... I grab Peetas hand, the one that isn't clutching his face and pull him down the hall. We reach the top of the stairs and I can't stop myself before I turn to her and yell, "GO TO HELL!" I quickly run down the stairs and out his front door. I run over to my house and don't stop until we're my room.

Thinking back, it probably wasn't wise to tell Peetas mother to go to hell... Being the blood mother of my boyfriend but... Meh she'll get over it.

Peetas sat on my bed, clutching his cheek in both hands. I walk over to him and bend down to look at him. "I-"

"Katniss, I don't know whether you heard what she said but I'm so sorry, she only-"

"Sh." I place my index finger over his mouth. "It's okay, I don't care."

"But-"

"Sh"

"No-"

"Sh"

"She's-"

"Shhhhhh." He stays quiet. "Good. Now let me see your face."

"It's okay." He said.

"Lemme see." I repeat. He sighs and chuckles before lowering his hands. His cheek is red and has a hand mark on it and his eyes already starting to bruise up. I push my anger towards the witch down and smile. "You'll be fine. Stay here while I get ice." He nods and I kiss his cheek gently. He smiles and I stand up to all out the room.

After a few minutes I get back up to my room and hold a ice pack to Peetas face. He smiles and pulls me closer for a ice cold kiss. I laugh and have to pull back and wipe my lips because of the ice pack. But Peeta pouts and I lean back in to kiss him.

_**Long chapter for a long wait! I hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing it! Please review and I'm having a little competition, review and whosever is the funniest will get to be in a part o a chapter. So be funny! Also what should Peetas dad be called? Review! 3 **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction**_

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own the Fandabulas trilogy on which this story is inspired from, I don't own the characters or anything in the Hunger games books or movie. No ownage. If I did own the trilogy, things would end differently. Firstly, The third book wouldn't have happened. There would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been taken by the Capitol, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, back to the point, I don't own them.

_**Okay, So I was gonna quit writing. But I reread this story and then the reviews that I haven't read for months and I just wanted to write some more! I know it's been a month... or something like that... and I'm sorry! And I know that I will probably have lost a LOT of readers because of my quitting of writing and I don't know if there will be anyone left. I don't know if I will even keep writing after this! But we'll see. It's the Christmas holidays here in Britain so I have time to write know... but... er... yeah... **_

**19. Chapter 19**

It's been about a month since I stormed out of Peeta's house after his mom hit him and i told her to go to a certain place and Peeta's bruise has long since faded. But i cant get over the fact that she actually hit him. My mom never ever would even think about hitting me. Even when I used to yell and scream at her when she was out of it, and then my dad, he wouldn't have hit me if someone was holding him at gunpoint, forcing him too. Effie and Haymitch can't hit me because they aren't my parents, not that they'd want to, but I'm not exactly a easy child. Seeing Peeta get hit, hard in the face by his own mother made me realise that even though I never had an easy childhood, I had no one in my life that would hurt me purposefully.

I've kept way away from Mrs Mellark, in fact I haven't seen her at all in the month. Peeta and i talk through the window, on the beach and mostly at the bar. But not at his house. Its a shame because i don't get to see his father or brothers who are pretty cool.

At the moment I'm Just heading out of the bar with Jo and Clove, after an uneventful evening except having to clean up a guys puke and Jo getting into a fist fight with some chavvy girl with a big mouth.

"She was asking for it." Jo says. "She was just some gobby little biatch with a temper."

"Well, you didn't have to hit her." I say.

"She hit me first!"

"Yeah, after you asked her if it was 'that time of the month'!" I laugh.

"Well... If you start swearing at people for no reason and calling people slags, thats what people are gonna think." Jo says.

We laugh and Jo heads off the beach, down her street. Clove and I walk down the street laughing about Jo's fight.

"She got her right in the face though. And She didn't even flinch, just grabbed her hand and yanked her over the bar!" Clove says.

"Yeah, Jo is one tough cookie."

But soon I get home. I wave to Clove as I unlock the door and go inside. I stumble into the dark kitchen and head to the fridge. The dim light of the fridge illuminates the kitchen slightly and as I pull out the orange juice i see something behind me shift in the reflection on a mirror like jug. I freeze and take a deep breath. I set the orange juice down and close the fridge. A floorboard creaks. This isn't Haymitch. Haymitch would be unconscious in his chair, but his chair is in the corner on my eye. Empty.

I whip round and grab the figure behind me before shoving them onto the cold hard floor. This attack takes them by surprise and even though the figure is much bigger than me, gravity and momentum pulls them down. They hit the floor with a thump and I kick the figure hard in the ribs, making them curl over onto their side. I tiptoe over to the light switch and flip it on. I turn to the figure on the floor and roll him over.

Hehe... oops.

Gale lays on the floor, staring up at me, confused and scared. I make a face and give him my hand. He pulls himself up, groaning and holding his side. I smile sheepishly at him and he takes a shaky step backwards.

"Sorry, i didn't realise it was you... I though you were a robber or something. What are you doing here?" His face soften a little and he smiles back at me.

"I came to see you Catnip." He pulls me in for a hug as I grimace at the nickname.

"At three in the morning?" I laugh and he realises me.

"I have to talk to you." He says, all of a sudden all serious.

"And this couldn't wait till mourning so you broke into my house and waited till I came home. Bit creepy, not gonna lie." I laugh and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I didn't break in. I came in the evening and I've been waiting here for a few hours." He shrugs. "You need to pick up your phone once in a while."

I laugh. "Sorry, I was dealing with a fight at the bar."

"There was a fight at the bar!"

"Oh don't worry, it was just Jo again." I sigh.

"oh right..." He says, looking down.

"Anyway, so you wanted to talk to me?" I ask, yawning slightly.

"If you're tired I could come back tomorrow, I mean, I could-"

"Gale, you stayed here for hours just to talk to me. What do you want?"

"Well..." He rubs his neck nervously and breathes in deeply. "Ever since you came here a few months ago... well actually since you left for highschool and I came here, I... well I've started to think of you more than just a friend."

"Bestfriends?"

"No, more than that..."

"Mega Best friends!" I smile.

"No! I mean... more than just a friend way..."

"What do you mean Gale?" I ask. I'm tired and I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Katniss... I like you. In more than a friend way." He says, staring deeply into my eyes.

And then it clicks. I can't believe I didn't see it. He _likes _me. Like... like-likes me. That explains all the weird behaviour... My mind instantly flips to Peeta. Peeta and I Have been Boyfriend and Girlfriend for month now, and I really, really like him...

My mind whirs and frantically searches for something to say to get out of this. It's the Glimmer night all over again. And I don't think getting drunk with get me outta this. Its like a office in my brain and the men and women working there are frantically tearing through the draws and cupboards, paperwork flying everywhere as a siren screams along with the people.

"Gale, I-" I start. His face instantly falls at my tone and I grimace. "I... don't think about you that way, and you know that. You're my best friend and i don't want to ruin that. Also... I have a boyfriend."

His eyebrows furrow. "What? You... you what? Who?!"

I step backwards this time. "Sh! You'll wake up my family!"

"Who?!" He steps forward and grabs me by my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Gale! Get off me!"

"Tell me who you are going out with. And didn't tell me about? Who?!"

"Peeta Mellark! My neighbour! Now if you don't get off me I'll-"

He lets go of me and walks out. Just like that. I slump back onto the table and exhale. The people in the office do the same.

That was a disaster.

You know that stage where things get so unbelievably bad, or stupid that you just laugh. Well. I was standing there laughing. After a while I run my hand through the top of my hair, the messy braid I put it in has degraded and there are strands of hair sticking out everywhere. I sigh and walk back over to the fridge, I replace the orange juice and leave the room. I go upstairs and into my room, before automatically heading over to the window. His curtains are closed. I sigh and close mine before flopping down onto my bad and throwing my hands over my face and groaning.

The next morning I wake up early after a bad nights sleep and realise that I can't stay inside. I quickly get dressed and leave the house. I walk along to the highstreet, not actually aware of where I'm going. My mind works on its own, trying to piece together what I'm going to do about Gale. I think about going to see him, but I left my phone at home and I don't want to turn up round his house at seven in the morning.

I find myself wandering past shops and restaurants in the busiest part of the district, but at seven, there aren't many people here, mostly just shopkeepers and employees opening up their stores, or businessmen heading to the train station or bus shelters to get to work. I walk past the men and women with my hood up and hands in my pockets, probably looking like a public menace ready to mug someone.

I walk past the Mellark Bakery at the end of the street and smile thinking of Peeta in there, making bread and other products you may find in a bakery. I realise that it's the morning and Peeta is probably actually in there at the moment doing his shift. I looking through the big windows and searching for him.

I walk through the big glass doors and into the near empty bakery, only a man in the corner of the place eating a bun and the man I've never met behind the counter are in the room. I walk up to the smiley man behind the cash register and clear my throat, but he holds up a hand and turns around.

"Peeta! Come take the counter, I'll take over with the baking." He says loudly.

From further behind the counter, a Peeta's voice sounds, making me smile and cheer up after last night and the bad night's sleep I had. "Why?"

"Cause I've been out here all morning, its swapping time." The man walks away into the back of the shop, leaving me standing, leaning forward against the glass cabinet in front of me, holding cupcakes and iced buns.

"Fine, I just put a batch in the oven." His voice gets closer and I lean forwards against the glass to get a look at the back but I can't see. "my shifts almost over anyway." He walks into the room, slinging a tea towel over his shoulder. He looks around and sees me standing, smiling at him and smiles back. He walks up to me and gives me a kiss over the counter. I laugh into the kiss and he leans back and chuckles. "You okay?"

I think about it for a second. "Yes. You?"

"Fabulous" He gives me another quick peck on the lips and stands up and looks at me in an overly professional way. I giggle. "What can I get you ma'am?"

"Well," I stand up straight and look down into the cabinet, stroking my chin. "I'll have a... Cheese bun and a black coffee, please." I smile warmly and he grins.

"Coming right up, ma lady." He turns around to make me a tea and I watch him, smiling at him. I rest my head on my arms and relax against the cool glass.

I feel a hand snake around my waist and I jump slightly. I turn quickly to see Gale standing behind me, smiling at me. By the look on his face you'd think that last night didn't happen at all, it makes me feel like it could all have just been a dream. But it wasn't. Because when he looks up at and sees the back of Peeta, his smile slips of his face and he glares into the back of his head.

"This is the guy youre... 'dating'" He whispers, spitting out the last word with disgust.

I swallow. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"It never came up."

"I don't like him Kat." He says bluntly.

"Why?" I whisper, starting to get annoyed.

"Because he's not good enough for you. You should be with me."

I glare up at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you being the controller of my life."

"I've loved you for years. You only met this guy a few months ago. Dump him and go out with me instead. I'll treat you better, I'm a better boyfriend."

"Shut up, Gale!" I whisper loudly as Peeta walks into the back to get my cheese bun. "Peeta is an amazing boyfriend and I Really like him. I don't like you that way and i wouldn't be better off with you."

"You're wrong. I bet this guys just dating you to get into your pants. Leave the dick and go out with me."

I turn fully to him and scowl up at him. "You don't know him! How dare you assume that-"

He grabs my face, leans forwards and shoves his lips onto mine. I Jump back but his hand is holding me in place as he tries to kiss me. I purse my lips and try to push him off me, but he's solid as a rock.

There's a sharp intake of breath to my right and I know that Peeta is there. I try again to push gale off me but he doesn't relent. This kiss feels so wrong, so different from Peeta's. It's like kissing a brother.

Peeta could take this two ways, He could assume that I'm cheating on him and storm out, or yell at me or something. Or he could take it as it is and them beat up Gale for kissing me against my will.

_**Again, I'm really sorry! I will probably update tomorrow or the day after, if i keep on going... :/ Please please please please review? Thanks for reading, those that came back! I miss you all! :3**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction**___

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Okay, so it's taken me so long to write this chapter because I've had to rewrite it three times because my computer is old and grouchy, it doesn't save my documents and... Well... Grrrr... Aaaanyway, I have decided to keep on writing, but when school starts again... Well... I don't know whether I'll be able to update regularly. If you want me to keep writing, I will but the updates will probably be irregular... :L thank you for all the reviews, I forgot how much I love getting them! You're all awesome people :) **_

**Katniss' POV **

_**20. Chapter 20**_

Why is Gale being such a dick? The Gale forcing me to kiss me is not the sweet, kind Gale that I used to hunt with. I miss the old Gale... The Gale that used to be one of the only things that could make me laugh or even smile... The Gale that got me through my fathers death, the Gale who I could tell anything to, the Gale who always had my back... A part of me worries that I won't ever see that Gale ever again, if he continues his knobhead attitude.

Another part of me worries about what Peeta will do, I don't want him to storm off, never talk to me again, think I was cheating on him. I don't want him to hate me, that's the least thing I wan because I could never live with myself if I hurt him. I want to turn my head and show him that I don't want this! But Gales strong hand keeps my face in place...

I start to think about it in more detail, the possibility of Gale being my boyfriend... Gale is my best friend that I've never seen in that way. Gale the super hunky tall boy who has all the girls trailing round his ankles likes me? I could have the super hunky Gale as my boyfriend? Mine? This could open a whole lotta doors. His strong arms would be there to comfort me all the time, and I would know that he loves me.

EW!

Ugh! Images! Ewewew! That's so disturbing! Urgh! That would be so weird! He's like my brother for gods sake! Ugh EW! God!

Okay that is DEFINITELY not an option! The only person I want to be with is Peeta! Why can't he see that?!

Even though Gale has only been kissing me for a second, it feels like forever because I have had so much to think about. But then, out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta move. My heart leaps up into my throat and I shove against Gale harder. A part of my brain starts to wonder if this is a form of rape... Is it classed as a rape? Hmm...

The rest of my brain anticipates Peeta's next move, will he storm off? He walks behind me, towards the door and my heart sinks back down into my toes and I slouch in defeat. I give up on trying to shove Gale off me. What's the point if Peeta hates me? Gale seems to take this as a success and he keeps kissing me.

But then, he's gone. Gale isn't kissing me anymore. I automatically take a few steps back because Gale has been forcing me forward so hard, and soon I'm against the wall. In front of me Gale is being dragged away from me, two arms around his torso that belong to Peeta. I'm glad that he didn't leave, he obviously saw that Gale was forcing me into the kiss, but I don't want him to hurt Gale, or Gale to hurt him. I take a step forward but as I do, Peeta spins gale around and throws him into the wall with a crash. Things from a shelf above his head start to fall and rain down on his head.

With this the businessman in the corner, wide eyed and gaping, grabs his briefcase and swiftly makes his exit.

I walk over to the two boys and Peeta turns to face me, jaw clenched and eyes burning. For a minute I think he's mad at me as well, but then his eyes soften and jaw relaxes. He reaches up to stroke my cheek and he looks deeply into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nod and he leans in a kisses me gently and sweetly. I smile. _This _is a kiss. This feels so right, so good, unlike my kiss with Gale that was just plain wrong and wierd.

There's a loud shuffling and a crash that makes Peeta look up and around, jus as he does, Gale lunges at him from the right and knocks Peeta to the floor, crushing him under his weight. I yelp and debate running forward to break up the now wresting boys on the floor, but they both have at least a foot on me and are much bigger and stronger, I would be broken like a tooth pick. I try calling the other guy that works here, the one that was here when I came in, but he must be deep in the back because he doesn't come. So I find myself standing my bak to the wall, calling for them to quit it, to stop it before they do serious damage.

They start to roll around on the floor, knocking down table and hairs in their wake. I shut some more and groan. I'm gonna have to risk it it. I put on my best warrior scream and I dive in, grabbing the two by the collars, narrowly missing a few punches and kicks. Still screaming I drag them up and shove them against the wall holding them there.

"WILL YOU TWO _PLEASE _STOP ACTING LIKE TO YEAR OLDS WITH ANGER PROBLEMS AND STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER FOR LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TALK TO YOU?!" I shout at the top of my lungs, but they take no notice. Gale takes a swing a Peeta, which very nearly hits me, but he dodges just in time.

Peeta quickly, but gently, pushes me behind him so I can't get hurt and pins Gale to. The wall. "NOW I KNOW YOU MIGHT BE HER BEST FRIEND, BUT IF YOU _EVER _EVEN TOUCH KATNISS WITHOUT HER CONSENT, OR I WILL MESS YOU UP!" Peeta yells, shoving hard against Gales shoulders.

He chuckles. Why is he chuckling?! "_You're _going to 'mess me up'?" He laughs again. "I'd like to see you try." Quick as a flash he ducks down, out of Peeta's grip and whips round before pushing him against the wall, face first and holding him there.

I step forward and put my hand on his shoulder. "Gale, leave it."

He shakes my hand off and ignores me, yet again. Am I invisible? Am I actually here? Jesus! "You couldn't 'mess me up' if you tried. You're just a boy who bakes! Katniss deserves more! Me! So, why don't you back off and let the men have a go." He smirks at him and goes to punch Peeta in the stomach, but he leaps to the side, knocking Gale out of him way as he does. Then he turns round and takes a swing at Gales face, but he leans back seconds before the fist would have connected with his nose and Peeta's fist flies at speed, right into the wall to the side of Gales face. There's a sickening crunch and Peeta yanks back his know, bloody and dripping hand, gasping and groaning with pain. He slumps against the wall, holding his hand up to his face so he can inspect the damage.

I rush forwards and take a look at his hand. Well, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure that bleeding knuckles isn't a sign of perfect health. He has bruised knuckles, with the skin stretching across them torn apart in cuts that are bleeding like waterfalls. I yelp and look up into his pain filled face. Ouch.

There's a shuffling being the counter and the other guy that works here steps into view. He looks around confused at the state of the place, then he spots Peetas hand and glares up at Gale. "Get out of this shop before I call the police." He says in a threatening tone, staring at Gale, who raises his arms above his head and backs out of the shop slowly.

I turn back to Peeta quickly and pull him behind the counter before dragging him into the back, looking for a sink. I quickly find one, run the cold water and make Peeta put oh hand under it it. He hisses and tries to pull back his hand, but I force it there.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"I'm fine. You're the one with the bleeding hand!" I say. "You didn't listen to me. I knew something like this would happen." I frown at him and he shrinks back and smiles gingerly.

"I'm sorry... But whenever I looked at him... Well... I just wanted to punch him." He shrugs and laughs, still wincing though.

The other guy that works here appears with an ice pack, he grabs Peeta's hand and shoves it against his knuckles. "You're an idiot." He says and laughs.

Peeta looks down at his knuckles and then up at the guys face, then back to his knuckles and to the guy again. "OW!" He says but the guy just grins. He looks up at me and smiles, extending his hand.

"Hey, I'm Jay, I'm Peetas cousin, I work the early shift with him."

I take his hand a grin back at him. "I'm Katniss, I'm Peeta's girlfriend."

"Oh, I know who you are." He grins knowingly at me. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I laugh.

"Well, happy days! Know that we've have this lovely meeting, could we maybe... Oh I don't know... FIX MY HAND!" Peeta says, glaring at us.

We both laugh. "Oh, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Jay says, chuckling. "Okay... Katniss, you take Peeta home. I can't because I can't leave the shop on its own. After that, take him to the hospital if his hand doesn't stop bleeding, that probably means a break."

I nod. Wow... This is a lot to take in... "Okay, right, come on then dipshit." I laugh and take Peeta's hand, the one that isn't bleeding a broken, and then take the ice pack from Jay and press it to Peeta's other hand as I start to lead his out of the shop.

"See ya, Katniss." Jay calls from the back of the shop.

"Bye Jay!" I call.

"Bye to you too, cuz!" Peeta says sarcastically.

I laugh and we leave the shop. We start to amble down the high street, hand in hand, probably looking like a right pair.

"You want a McDonald's breakfast?" He asks all of a sudden.

I laugh and shrug. "Not particularly..."

"Well I do. C'mon." He pulls me towards the McDonald's as I laugh and let him drag me along. We walk up to the spotty, foreign teenager at the counter and order a feast. He keeps saying, "Is that all?"

"Wait no, we want..."

But soon we let him go and he walks off to get our banquet. After quite a while, we walk over to a table, laden with paper bags full of greasy, delicious food. We set everything out on the table, open and yearning to be eaten. I look up at Peeta, and we grin at each other before digging in.

And, I'm sorry Effie, but this is the best breakfast I've ever had!

Peeta and I barely talk because we always have some form of food in our mouths and I'm halfway through my third hash brown when we get two new guests at our meal.

"Sup dudes?" Jo says before sitting down on the bench next to me and digging in.

"Yo biatches." Clove says before slumping down next to Peeta on his sofa-bench thing and shoving her mouth full of bacon sandwich.

"Yes, of course you can have some of the food that I payed for, thank you for asking though." Peeta says sarcastically and Jo and Clove grin greasy grins at him.

"Tho ha are ou uys?" Jo says through a mouthful of sausage and egg McMuffin.

"Er... What?" I ask.

She swallows and I can almost _see _the food going down her throat. Ugh... I shudder. "I said, How are you guys?"

I laugh and nod over to Peeta, who raises his bruised, bloody hand and shrugs. The girls gasp but then start to laugh. Really hard.

"You're an idiot!"

_**Okay! Sorry for the lateness and length of the chapter! And it might take me a while to update because I have writers block... :/ and reasons... See you soon!**_

_**+ please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction**___

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm back at school now and I'm really rather busy. I've also had a new idea for a new story and since most books on the market have around about 27-30 chapters so I'm going to aim for that and then finish the fic. I'm sorry! Also if I really don't like the new fic I have in mind, I might, if you're lucky, make a sequel to HG Boarding School, my first fic! I'll think about it...**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**21. Chapter 21**_

_**Gale: Kat, I'm sorry. Xx**_

_**Gale: Kat, please forgive me, I'm sorry. X**_

_**Gale: I didn't realise he'd break his hand! I'm sorry! **_

_**Gale: Can we please talk about this?**_

_**Gale: I'm sorry I was such a dick, please and swear me**_

_**Gale: Kat? **_

I sigh and switch off my phone before burying it in my bag. I turn around and lean on the slick marble table that lines the dressing room. I'm in here alone, early for the shoot and Gok should be here soon enough but I feel kinda lost with nothing to do. Cinna is in the shoot room with Paula the lighting specialist and Chris a camera man.

I slump down into one of the many white leather styling chairs dotted around the room and rest my head back, resting my eyes.

My mind flickers to Peeta, I hope he's okay... After I took him home the other day, when he and Gale got into that fight, his knuckles were still trickling blood every now and then, and Peeta was still holding his breath and hiss from time to time so his dad thought he should go see a doctor about it.

Long story short, he's cracked to knuckles and bruised a third. He can't go into work and spends most his time at home in his room. He still comes to the bar, but only ever has coke, no alcohol. He says its because if he gets tipsy he could damage his hand further...

Anyway, his hand is in a cast that I signed with a heart, which was all really romantic before he came into the bar and the girls and guys ambushed him with sharpies and drew hundreds of all different sized penises in multicolours in every space on the white cast they could fit one into.

It seems that Peeta and I are always getting injured... Which is weird for me since I've never been clumsy, I've always been leather foot and light on my feet. It comes with being a hunter. Peeta I guess just doesn't know his own strength and its always being used against him. In some form or another.

Gale has been trying to talk to me since the afternoon that the fight happened. But I've been fuming at him for many obvious reasons and I've been letting him stew in his guilt. Hecate round once but I refused to talk to him and eventually he gave up and left. But I can't keep this up forever. Gales been my best friend since i can remember, you can't cut someone that important out of your life like that, I would be like cutting of a finger.

I just hope he gets over this crush of his on me. Part of me thinks that he only thinks he likes me because he used to be the only real guy friend in my life and then when I went away he missed me. And then when I come back and I have new friends and a boyfriend... Well... I think he's just being a bit possessive.

I'm sure he'll get over it.

As I sit here, thoroughly wrapped up in my thoughts I faintly hear my name being called. My ears perk up and I wrench myself away from my thoughts and look around. My name is called again and there's also a knock at the door.

I get up and trudge over to the shoot room, where name was called from, and poke my head round the door.

"What's up?" I ask

Cinna turns and smiles at me. "Can you go get the door? It's probably be The stylists or the other models."

"Sure." I smile back at him and close the door before wandering through the room and towards the entrance hall.

Another aggressive knock and a ring on the doorbell sounds and I hurry towards the door. I yank is open and standing before me is a very impatient Glimmer with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. She glares at me and for a second I flashback to that time when the guys told me about what she did to Peeta and fury flashes in my eyes but I manage to keep an impassive expression on my face, my lips pressed into a hard line.

She stares at me and raises her eyebrows at me in a Come-At-Me-Bro way but I remain still, keeping eye contact. But then get annoyed at her bitchy little face and turn and head back to the dressing room without saying anything.

After a while the stylist show up and Gok leads me into the powder room.

"You have such beautiful hair!" He says beaming at me in the mirror. I flush and smile back at him. "What do we have today then Portia?" He says with his naturally ecstatic voice. He could be saying his house burnt down and he would still sound like the happiest person alive.

Portia, standing behind Glimmers chair next to mine. She stares into the mirror, a naturally smug expression on her face. Her eyes flicker up to mine in the mirror and I quickly look away. "Well, Cinna wants a double shoot for the new KassidyClaire line. Nothing big, just a few pictures to show her how they look, maybe, if she likes them, they will go on the shop walls as portraits or something. Nothing huge." Portia says, shrugging, though there is excitement in her eyes.

"So...?" Gok asks.

"Just a naturally pretty look for today, nothing to bright." She finishes and gives him a warm smile.

"Fabulous!" He says and turns back to me.

After about half an hour I am fully made up and dressed in designer shorts and a shirt. It's something I would wear really. Something you would find in one of those shops where it's really dark the music s to loud. The ones with pictures of beach chicks and lifeguards model kissing on he walls.

Glimmer and I are ushered into the shoot room. Where we are both told to stand in front of the camera. Well... This isn't awkward at all... The camera man takes a couple of pictures, telling Glimmer and I to stand closer together and act like best friends. I almost gag but reluctantly sep back closer to the wicked bitch of the west.

We change clothes and more shots are taken, and the pattern continues.

At one point Cinna tells us to hug and smile at the camera laughing. I gape at him, turn to look at glimmer and then look back, gaping. My eyes wide and a grimace plastered onto my face, I turn to face Glimmer who is staring at me with equal disgust. I awkwardly wrap my arms around her and she does the same, I resist the urge to shove her away and I look towards the camera and smile. Urgh.

But eventually Cinna tells us we can go. I quickly go out into the dressing room and take off the designer clothes and change back into my clothes - a green top, white skirt, which is probably Effies because I don't wear sort skirts, and a grey denim jacket. I braid my loose hair down my right shoulder. I don't bother wiping the make up off my face even though it makes me feel fake and tacky.

My phone buzzes and I expect it to be Gale again and I fish it out of my bag.

_**Peeta: you're at Cinna's right? 3 Xxxxxxxx**_

_**Me: yeah why 3 xxxxxxxx**_

_**Peeta: I'm walking past right now :) 3 xxxxxxxx**_

_**Me: Why? 3 xxxxxxxx**_

_**Peeta: I was in the area... 3 xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Me: you came by to pick me up didnt you 3 xxxxxxxxxxx**_

I laugh to myself.

_**Peeta: Maaaaybe... 3 xxxxxxxxxxx**_

I grin and hug myself, my heart warming at the thought of Peeta in his injured state coming out just to walk me home.

_**Me: I'll be outside :) :* 3 xxxxxxxxxx**_

I place my phone in my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I look around and see Glimmer sitting on the marble table on the other side of the room, she's on the phone giggling and laughing, talking in a high pitched voice and twirling her bleached blond hair between her fingers. My lips curl back in a disgusted grimace and I quickly hurry out of the room, before I get the urge to hit her again. I call a goodbye to Cinna and The rest of the people here and walk outside before walking down the big garden and towards the Gate.

Leaning casually against the gate is Peeta, facing away from me. I smile and sneak up to him before poking his back through the bars, laughing. He jumps slightly and whips around. He grins at me when he sees me and grabs my hand. He yanks it, making me fly forwards against the gate where Peeta kisses me. I try to wrap my arms around him but its to awkward so I pull away, where Peeta pouts and I laugh before slinking through the gate to his side.

He grins at me again and wraps his arms around my waist and yanking me closer again so I'm pressed up against him. His mouth quickly finds mine and he kisses me passionately. My hands thread into his hair and he rubs my lower back with his working hand. My body instantly heats up and I gasp gently into Peeta's lips. I love this Peeta. When he's in an amazing mood and just wants to hold me close.

My mind fuzzes out and it's just Peeta and his lips and everything. He deepens the kiss and turns, pressing me up against the gate. He leans on me, his weight familiar and so good. I moan and he leans bak slightly only to go back and start kissing my neck. I gasp as he kisses my ear and then down to my pulse and I groan. This is new.

He moves further down, kissing along my collar bone and gently running his tongue across the skin stretching across the bone. I moan again and tilt my head back. I think I feel him grin agains my skin and he kisses back up to my ear where he nibbles the lobe, making me gasp again. He kisses back across my jaw and to the corner of my lips before leaning back and grinning at me. "Enjoying yourself there are we?"

I pout at him and wrap my hands around his neck before pulling him towards me and kissing his lips again. He grins again and chuckles against my lips, his sweet breath invading my mouth. I stroke his cheek gently and he groans.

I hear a throat clearing behind me and my ears open wide before I gently push Peeta away from me gently. I slowly turn around and through the gate Glimmer is standing. Her mouth is pressed so hard into a hard line that her lips have gone white and her whole body seems very tense, probably because she is trying hard to control herself. Though dark sunglasses hide her eyes I can imagine the fire dancing across them. _Shit._

I turn fractionally to glance at Peeta. He's staring wide eyed at Glimmer. His mouth hanging slightly open. _Oh shittytyshit! Where's the vodka when you need it!?_

I turn back to Glimmer who composes herself and takes off her glasses and placing them on her silky blond head, her piercing blue eyes gazing at Peeta. She slowly struts through the gate and past me, brushing past my shoulder as she does. She slides over to Peeta who swallows and takes a step back.

"Long time no see, Peeta." She purrs.

Peeta breathes deeply, his eyes still wide, alert with... Is that... Fear? "Y-yeah."

She smirks. "Still making you stutter I see?"

Blood pounds in my ears as I stand stock still a few feet from my boyfriend and his ex having a moment. Part of me wants to run, and hide, part of my wants to go a punch Glimmer hard. I now know how Peeta probably felt when he saw me and Gale. But this has to be worse. It's Glimmer. His bitchy whore ex.

Peeta glances at me and I suddenly get the feeling that I really shouldn't be here. I'm intruding. But I'm not... But what does that matter when you can't move? He looks back at Glimmer and takes another unsteady step back. "Er... Yeah."

She follows him in his step back and places her hand on his shoulder, she's about to say some something but her phone rings and she step back and answers it. "Oh hey babe! ... No! Of course not! ... Trish, you're like my BFF! ... No I'm coming ... I'm just here with ... Peeta ..." She looks up at him. "I know! ... No, I'll tell you later!" She giggles and looks round at me. "... No... No... That other model is here too ... You know the one ..." She lowers her voice. "Ratty hair, dull dead eyes, horribly pasty skin ... Yeah ... Katniss ..." She looks down and giggles again. "Yeah! ... Yeah okay, I'll be the soon!" She's hangs up and puts her phone away then looks up at Peeta and smiles sexily. "I gotta run." She glances at me. "See you soon." And with that she struts off. Leaving both me and Peeta with our jaws on the floor and eyes popping out of our heads.

I feel all... Well... Upset... And I don't know why. It's not like Peeta was flirting back. So I get confused and my mixed emotions fight in my head. As I standing still, looking down blinking, Peeta doesn't take his eyes off me.

I sigh and look up. He's staring at me, anxious, cautious. I look down again unable to look him in the eye.

He walks slowly over to me and lifts my chin up so I look him in the eye. "Hey..." He says softly and plants a kiss on my lips. He's visible relaxed since Glimmer was here, but deep in his eyes, I can see his hurt. That thaws me a bit and I wrap my arms around him.

"Hey..." I say and this time I kiss him. "You okay?"

He sighs. "I'm fine." He says and rests his forehead against mine. I smile at his and rub the tip of my nose against his. He smiles back and a little of the hurt slips away. "Anyway... Where were we?" He grins at me and kisses me passionately again. I laugh and try to push him off. He raises his eyebrows at me and pushes my up against the cold metal gates again.

As he kisses me roughly and hard the iron bars bite into my back, making me shiver. Peeta's teeth bite down softly on my bottom lip and I squeal, laughing. He pulls away, pulling my lip with him for a second and then realising it, grinning down at me. I stare up into his eyes, completely at his mercy. Every nerve on my body is being zapped with electricity, over and over. Making me warm and shaky. It's a delectable feeling.

He leans back some more and let's me go, freeing me from the gate. I stretch up and sigh. _Mmm..._ "We should go, we've been standing here for about an hour." He laughs and I join him.

"Fine." I sigh and walk past him, down the road. As I walk past him he smirks and slaps my butt. I jump round and scowl at him. "Enjoying yourself are we?" I throw his words back at him. He grins and bods enthusiastically. I chuckle and take his hand and pull him along home.

"Closing time, Open all the doors and let you out into the world, Closing time, Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl, Closing time, One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer, Closing time, You don't have to go home but you can't stay here..." Jo sings the Semisonic song whist we all wipe down the tables after a long nights work. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm in the mood for some Semisonic!" He screams and hops over to the stereo.

The music starts to boom out of the speakers and Jo dances back to the tables, singing along loudly to the very apt song about a bar closing for the night...

After we finish the table and mop down the place Jo, Clove and I go get our bags and dance out of the bar, waving to Thresh as we go.

We tiptoe through the pile of drunks outside the door and get out onto the sand. We walk in the dark night by the light of the moon, our voices and laughter the only sounds but the soft wind and waves.

"Guys?" Jo says quietly.

"Yeah?" Clove and I say.

"Guess what!?" She says, louder.

I grin. "A giant purple gorilla broke into your house this morning and stole all your bananas and toothpicks?" I say, laughing.

"HOW'D YOU GUESS?!" Jo says laughing. "No, I've decided to cut my hair cut off."

Clove and I look at Jo. "Your hair is already short." Cove says, her eyebrows furrowing.

Jo's hair is longer than when I first me her, but it's still shorter than mine and Cloves. "No, like all of it, for charity. Teenage cancer or something." She says, beaming.

"Like, shaved? Completely?" I gasp.

"no, not completely... But really short... Like... Emma Watson." She grins.

"Awh! That's so nice! When are you doing it? How many sponsors have you got?" Clove says beaming.

"Er... I don't know... Tomorrow? And about 50." She grins sneakily. "Ask drunk guys and it works a charm!"

We all laugh and Jo has to go, then we reach my house and I say goodbye to Clove and walk up the beach to my house. As I'm at the door I notice the light in Peetas bedroom is on. Confused, I walk through the house and up to my room and head straight to the window.

What's he doing up at this time?

His curtains are drawn and his window is closed, but I call his name anyway. No answer. I sigh and bite my lip... Then duck back into my room and grab a rubber from my desk. I hurry back to the window and chuck the rubber at Peeta's. It hits it square and a satisfying thump resonates through the air loudly.

I wait... Nothing, but I do think I see moving through the curtains, just shadows. I go back into my room and and grab another rubber. I throw it harder this time, and the noise it louder. "Peeta!" I say quietly.

There's another shadow across the curtain and suddenly it gets pushed to the side. And standing smiling at me is the smug face of the wicked bitch of the west.

_**Okay! :) next chapter should come soon! Also things are heating up between Kat and Peetie ;) that good? You want more? Please review! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction**___

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Thank you for all your reviews! :) they always make me smile :D and don't worry, after this little snip there's not going to be much drama until the end :) but this is just... Well... A little smidgen that I wanted to add in! Anyway...**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**22. Chapter 22**_

My jaw drops to the floor and my eyes blaze. The sight of her alone makes me angry and aggressive but the sight of her in Peetas room, that's a whole different board game. I step forward so Im leaning out of the window, trying to assess whether she's actually there... Maybe I'm dreaming.

But what the actual fuck is she doing in Peeta's room. She waves at me through the glass of her window and steps to the side of it so she's still in view, she reaches out in front of her and drags Peeta up too the window.

He sees me, panic and pain in his eyes and I step backwards a few steps. His expression is pained and his hands are quivering, and when Glimmer yanks him into her lips he struggles, obviously trying not to hurt her, but trying to get away.

The sight of them kissing makes me want to throw up and makes me off balance and dizzy. I walk back again and sit on the corner of my desk, my eyes locked on the pair, wide and confused, full of fear and hatred. Glimmers perfect glossy hair is down and swaying around her hips, her curvy body pressed against Peeta as she kisses him. And I can't help but think, they look... _Right. _They look equal. Glimmers Beauty goes with Peeta's. I can't help but think, she's better for him.

But I kick the thought of my brain and shakily get up and head back to the window. Mines still open, and his is closed. I contemplate jumping the few meters between mine and Peeta's house, but one, its too far, I wouldn't make it, and two, his window I shut.

I take deep breaths and tear my eyes away. I try to clear my head. I'm thinking about this too much. I've got to do something.

I get a surge of adrenaline and I hurtle out of my room, downstairs and out of the door. I bolt straight for Peetas house and get to his door. It's wide open. Confirming my thoughts that Glimmer probably broke in... Whatabitch

I quietly step inside, closing the door behind me, and with my hunting mode activated i slink through the house and upstairs. I approach Peeta door as quiet as a mouse and take a silent breath. I close my eyes and rest my head back for a second.

_Okay... You can do this Kat... Come on! _

My eyes fly open, a new found fury in them as I picture Glimmer kissing Peeta again. _Jeez, _there's been a whole lot more than necessary of forced kissing this week...

My hands twitch and I reach for the door handle.

I burst into the room, still silent, but Glimmer sees me and brakes away from Peeta. She's about to say something, but I fly at her, knocking her to the floor where I place my hand over her mouth to silence the screams. I glare at her with pure hatred coursing through my veins before glancing over a Peeta who stands next to the wall, shaking.

My heart melts at the sight of him. He must be reliving the pain that Glimmer put him through the first time. My blood pounds in my ears again at the thought of what this bitch did to Peeta and I turn back to her.

I grab a fistful of her silky hair and pull her up by it, ignoring the yelps of pain muffled through my hand. I drag her out of Peeta's room and down the stairs, trying to be as silent as possible. But Glimmer struggles and screams, which I muffle, and so I pick up the pace, dragging her through the house and out the door.

I quickly pull her up the hill and onto the sand, a safe distance from both of our houses before chucking her onto the sand. She stares up a me. Her scared expression gone. Replaced with her smug, bitchy smirk. I almost growl.

"What's up Kat?" She purrs in a patronising way.

I ignore her and glare down at her, trying to figure out my next move. She laughs and gets up, before I can stop her and takes out my legs. I fall into the sand, but swiftly grab her feet and yank so that she's down too and I pin her.

"If you ever touch Peeta ever again you're gonna wish you weren't born. Just stay away from him you bitch. What you did to him was the most disgusting thing a person can do and you think that when he's happy again, with me, you can saunter mp back into his life and make him miserable again?" She laughs and nods and red hot anger shoots through me. I let go of her with one hand and slap her face with it. "Go fuck yourself."

She smirks up at me, "Oh baby, I was more to him than you'll ever be. So why don't you step aside and let the grown up play." She flashes her teeth at me and its the last thing I see before she slams her forehead into mine.

_Fuck! _I scramble off her and get an instant head rush and fall back to the floor, clutching my head. I blink through the haze in my eyes and stare up at Glimmer in fury. She grabs my braid and yanks me up before smacking my cheek. I yelp and clutch it, rubbing the life back into it. I kick her in the shin and she hops backwards.

I pounce at her again, tackling her too the floor. "Just fuck off, can't you!? You're a bitch." I say desperately.

She smiles and chuckles before rolling over so she's onto of me. "At least I'm not an innocent little virgin with my whorey barmaid friends. At least I don't have to pretend like I wanna have sex with someone to get tips. Do you know what that is? Prostitution!" She spits the last word at me, cutting me deep.

I roll us over but she uses the momentum against me and rolls us again so she's still on top. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and then warmth but I ignore it.

I hear Peeta call my name but I'm a little busy right now so I ignore him too. I shove Glimmer off me and before she can say anything else from her bitchy little face I punch her, square in the jaw.

She jumps and a muffled scream escapes her lips and she falls. I jump at the chance and I pelt over to her before pinning her yet again, but she doesn't resist. She looks weak and the fight has left her, just leaving her with her smug look and bitchy eyes. I exhale and realise her hands. "Just... Just stay away from us okay?" I say, still with anger in my voice but no longer fury.

She snorts but backs away. She makes a face that says "You haven't won but its late and I can't be assed to deal with this shit." And I get up off her. She glowers at me but then starts to walk way, holding her jaw, staggering slightly on one leg. I suppress my laugh at her and turn around to Peeta.

He's staring at me cautiously like before, as if I could pounce at any second. I eye him with matching concern. He seems fine except his jaw is clenched and he has pain in his eyes along with countless other emotions.

I take a deep breath and slowly wander over to him. When I'm a foot away he exhales deeply as if he's been holding his breath. I gaze up into his eyes, trying to make sense of the emotions swimming around. His face when I glanced at him mid fight with Glimmer, whilst he called my name flashes in my mind. Full of concern for me and pain. Always pain...

And before I know it, my arms around him. I lock my arms around his middle and after a second, his arms fold around me. I rest my head on his chest, and breathe in his familiar and beautiful smell. It's then I realise he's not actually wearing a shirt, just sweat pants and his bare chest is warm and smooth on my cheek.

I look up at him to find him gazing at me. He lifts my chin slightly and kisses me sweetly of a second before pulling back.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"What for? It wasn't your fault what happened..." I pause. "I'm sorry for overreacting with Glimmer." I whisper back.

He smiles down at me, the mood of the situation instantly shifting from the quiet, anxious feel to a happier one. "You're not really though, are you."

"No not really." I say almost instantly, making the corners of his lips twitch before he chuckles. But it's true, I'm not sorry for beating the shit out of Glimmer, it felt great. I mean, I know she hit me back, but... I can deal with that.

I rest my head back on his chest and sigh. I'm glad it's all over. But there's still a thumping in my ear. Its different from when I mad at Glimmer. It's more of a throbbing than a pounding. I register that soft ache in the back of my head again and it feels as if a liquid is seeping through my hair. I frown and probe the back of my head with my hand. I was right, it is wet. But not like water wet, it's more like... Melted ice cream... Or jam... It's thick and sticky. There's not much of it but its definitely there. I paw at my head and a sharp pain jolts me and I jump.

I look up to see Peeta staring down at me, concern etched into his features, like before. I step back and pull my fingers back and hold them up to my face, I can't see in the light but there's a dark liquid coating my fingertips. I look at the floor around me to see if there's something on the sand, oil or something. But as far as I can see, nothing.

Peeta puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around. He looks at the back of my head as I start to get a slight headache. Woah... Is it... Blood?

Peeta says nothing and strokes the back of my head. "Have you got your phone on you?" He asks.

I frown and pat my pockets. "Um... No."

He says nothing for another while before taking my hand and dragging me up the beach. I stagger along after him and he pulls me into his house, through into the kitchen and turns a lamp on. He turns me back around. "Shit, Kat!"

"What!?" I whisper. He ignores me and walks into the kitchen, opening draws and cupboards. "What is it, Peeta?" I hiss.

I touch the back of my head and there's more liquid this time, not much though. I pull my fingers in front of my eyes and groan. It's blood. There's not much but it's enough to get worked up about.

Peeta comes back and washes the back of my head out with a wet cloth, he's breathing deeply, obviously stressed. "Peeta..." I say softly. He doesn't respond. "Peeta." I repeat. Still nothing. I spin around and see him staring down at me, a statue. I place my hand on his cheek and lean up on my toes to kiss him softly. He relaxes and a bit and I smile. "I'm fine."

His relaxed state goes and he stiffens again, before walking away. "Peeta?" I call after him quietly but stay in place. He comes back a minute later holding two mirrors. My brow furrows and he comes up to me, holds one behind my head and holds one up to me. I take it and position it it so I can see the back of my head. _Fudge. _

On the back of my head is a smallish dent, bruised and bleeding slightly. It doesn't look too bad... But...

Peeta lowers the mirror and sets it on the kitchen Ireland. He starts to bandage my head round and round and the he presses and ice pack to the dent. I jump slightly and hiss as the cool invades my hair and quickly makes my head sting.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly.

"Peeta, I'm fine. I didn't notice it before you pointed it out." I lie. He looks into my eyes, not convinced. I wrap my hand around his neck and and look calmly into his eyes. "Stop worrying. I'm a big girl now. I can deal with a little bump on my head."

He scowls at me. "Dent. Huge dent." He corrects and I laugh shaking my head. "We should go to the A&E..."

"Peeta, no. It's four in the morning. We are not traipsing out and driving down to the A&E so they can tell me I'll be fine but to get some rest." I say, starting to get agitated at him. He sighs heavily and slinks his arm around my waist. Is still see the emotions in his tired eyes and I thaw inside. "I'm going to go to bed. You should too." I sigh and give him a quick kiss.

As I pull away, he still has his eyes closed and he breathes deeply. "Don't go." He whispers and opens his big blue eyes. My heart melts and I smile.

"I have to."

"No..."

"I can't stay here!" I laugh.

A smile grows on his lips and he takes my hand. I laugh as he begins to walk backwards, taking me with him. "Peeta! Stop!" He grins at me and without saying a thing he sweeps down and knocks my legs out from under me, catches me and carries me up the stares. I squeal and hit him playfully. "Peeta!" I whisper. "Put me down! You're harassing an invalid!"

He chuckles. "Katniss Everdeen, did you just hit me?" He whispers in amusement.

"What if I did?"

"Don't think I can't drop you because your crippled." He grins and takes me into his room, me still squealing under my breath. He walks over to his bed and drops my down onto it, laughing.

"Peeta! I can't stay here the night! What about your parents! Your mom!" I gasp in mock horror. But still I seriously can't stay here, if his 'mother' finds me here she'll go mental.

He chuckles. "Moms in District 2, Dads on a business trip into the main city for the night and my brothers won't give a damn." He grins at me and jumps on the double bed next to me.

I can't! Can I? No! Yes! "Okay." I squeak. "I'll sleep here."

"Anyway, I only have an hour. For me, it'll just be a power nap." He says.

"You're back at work tomorrow?" I ask. Isn't that a bit soon?

He leans on his elbow next to me, lying on his side facing me. "Yeah." I frown at him. "I'll be fine." I continue to glare at him and he quickly changes the subject. "The bathrooms through there," he points to a door with light flooding out of it.

"I don't have any PJs." I say looking down, my face flushing.

Peeta thinks for a minute and pokes me in the stomach. "I don't mind." He grins. Is he being serious?!

I gasp. "Peeta!"

He laughs. "I'm kidding! You can wear one of my t shirts if you want... And if you want some sweats?"

I exhale with relief... But there's something inside me that sulks. I quickly shake that off. I smile and get up, Peeta follows me. He opens a draw and pulls out a large red T shirt and throws it at me. "You want sweats?" He asks.

I think for a minute. Do I want something to cover my legs? I mean Peetas seen me in a bikini... But underwear is different... Do I want sweats? The thing inside of me that grumbled at Peetas joke looks up and nods enthusiastically, licking its lips. My brow furrows and I stare at Peeta, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

After a moment I shake me head and he grins cheekily at me. I scowl at him and walk into the bathroom.

After removing my uniform and pulling on Peetas over large T shirt, I look in the full length mirror on the door. The shirt just, _just _covers my butt. It's not _much _shorter than my uniform skirt... Well... It's quite a lot shorter actually. I nervously pull at the hem, stretching the material slightly before it relapses back into its original size.

I sigh and and gingerly open the door a crack. I peek through the small opening into the dark room and look around. _Where's Peeta?_ I open the door wider and my eyes scan the room.

I see him lying on the bed, half under the covers. His legs are under the covers, his bare chest exposed and breathtaking. I smile to myself and lean against the doorframe watching the steady rise and fall of his rock hard chest. The thing inside purrs in content and bites its lip.

I silently tip toe over to the sleeping Peeta and slip in the bed beside him. I debate whether to go home and leave him asleep, but, my head hurts, I'm tired as fuck and well... I don't want to.

I curl up next him and breathe deeply. His heavenly scent fills my nose and attacks my senses, forcing me to calm down at the exquisite smell. I lie in complete bliss and through the window I see my room, empty and dark. I smile. I much rather where I am now then there.

Peeta moves, turns in his sleep and finds me, wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. Even in his sleep his strong. My back is to his front and he holds me close, his body fitting perfectly into mine.

His deep breaths make my heart beat in time with their slow rhythm, steady and drowsy. And I calmly fall to sleep, content.

_**:) awh! So I was wondering, do you want Peeta and Kat to... You know... Heat up a bit? Or... Not? Stay as they are? Anywhoo! Please Review! Pleeeease! :D**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction**___

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Sorry about the long wait but we have snow here in England :D and everything slows down when you get snow... To go with the majority, I'm going to heat things up with our happy couple, but no shenanigans... Yet... Maybe... If that's what ya guys want ;) anyway! Just some lovey dovey chappies coming up! If you want me to include an idea of you'res like something in the bar, or at Cinna's or with Peeta and Kat I might try to put it in! **_

**Katniss' POV **

_**23. Chapter 23**_

A slight movement makes me wake up, not fully, but in a soft dozy state. There's soft thuds of footfalls echoing around the room and the sounds of draws opening. I shift in the bed and the noises cease briefly and everything is silent for a while before they quietly continue. The sound of fabric being tugged of the body makes me frown and groggily open one eye.

I remember I'm in Peeta room and grin involuntary. Last night was probably the best nights sleep I've ever had. Ever. Even though it's only been a few hours. I blink a couple of times, searching for Peeta, he's not in bed. It must be him making the noises. I find in the corner of the room gazing at me, unaware I am awake. He's wearing black knee length shorts and is holding a green t shirt in his hand, his work uniform. He's not wearing anything above the torso. I stifle a grin and gaze back at him, drinking the beautiful sight in.

And all too soon, he sighs and stands up, pulling his top over his head as he does. He tiptoes away, into the bathroom and closes the door. I hear running water and then the sound of him brushing his teeth. I breathe in deeply and sit up on my elbows. The clock states that it it 4:45 and I groan. This is inhumanly early.

I flop back onto the soft mattress and cuddle the sheets to my chest. How the hell does Peeta do this every morning! He comes to the bar at 8 almost every night, stays until 1 or 2 gets to bed only to have to get up 2 or 3 hours later with no sleep. It's not possible. He's a machine! He must sleep during the day! Surely.

Light floods into the room and I turn my head to see Peeta walking out of the bathroom, before the darkness takes the lights place against as He turns off the light. He looks at me again and sees me awake, looking at him. He grins at me.

"You should be asleep."

I grin back at him and snuggle deeper into the bed. "I know... I don't see how you do this..." I grumble and sigh.

He chuckles. "I'm an insomniac Kat. Didn't you notice that?"

My brow furrows. "An insomniac?" What's that? Is it bad? I frown.

"It means I can't sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time. My body just won't." He shakes his head as if trying to rid something from his mind and looks at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whimper. My little Peeta can't sleep...

He chuckles again. "I thought you'd notice. Don't worry about me. I'm used to being tired, it's my normal."

I chew on the inside of my cheek, mulling over this new information... I decide to leave it till later, I'm tired. But first I stretch out my arms for Peeta and me smiles sweetly at me.

"I love having to here... I actually slept so much better last nice..." He sighs and walks gently into my arms, he hugs me for a moment and I breathe him in. And all to soon he leans back.

"Sleep." He says and tucks me in. I laugh and he kisses my head before heading towards the door.

"Don't go..." I squeak.

He stops and turns to look at me. " I have too..."

"But..." I don't want him to go, I want to stay here with him, I want him to sleep. I want to hug him.

He smiles at me slowly walks over to me and sits on the bed next to me. He strokes my head and I rest it back against the soft pillow underneath it. "If you go to sleep, it won't feel like I'll have goon at all." He whispers.

I sniff and nod. Giving in because he's right. He kisses my head again and leaves before I can protest more.

I breathe deeply and closes my eyes. I notice the dull ache in the back of my head and gingerly lift my hand over the sheets and rub my head, the soft fabric of the bandages caresses my fingers and last night floods back into my head. Glimmer... The fight... My head... But for some reason, I don't give a damn about any of that. I feel fine. Great even. I smile and replace my hand under the covers and drift back to sleep...

"Do you think they did it?"

"No. Peeta's to pussy to take advantage of an injured girl."

"But she's in his bed!"

"Yeah, they probably just 'slept' together."

"Slept together, or _slept _together?"

I resurface from my dose and register the whispered voices coming from the other end of the room. I groan and turn oversold I'm lying on my back and hurried footsteps of people running away. I breathe deeply and smirk, opening one eye to look around the room. It's empty, but the door is slightly ajar, and I remember Peeta closing it when he left.

I smile and push myself up onto my elbows before deciding that I'm suitably hungry for breakfast. I don't know whether to go back home and have breakfast there like nothing happened, or just to stay here. I look at the digital alarm clock to the side of the bed. It's 9. No one but Prim will be up at this time. Usually we get up around ten. I sigh and decide to just have breakfast now as my stomach rumbles.

I swing my legs out of bed and stand up shakily, the blood rushing from my head and making me stagger around. I shake my head and shuffle over to the door before opening it slightly and poking my head outside. The corridor is silent and empty. I slowly step out and walk downstairs, into the kitchen and then start to search the cupboards and closets for cereal.

The sound of someone coughing breaks the silence and I slowly peek over my shoulder to see Rye sitting on one of the marble counter tops, leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed and head cocked to the side. _Shit. _I turn back away from him and look down at my bare legs, a grimace plastered to my face. I was worried about Peeta seeing me like this! His brother! Peeta didn't even see me like this... This is juuuust great.

I hear him chuckle behind me and my cheeks turn dark red. "There's oatmeal in the cupboard next to the fridge." He says.

I turn and smile shyly at him. Before swiftly turning back away from him and hastily pulling the oatmeal out of the cupboard and turning to the centre island and setting the box down on the slick surface. I turn to look for a bowl, avoiding Ryes eyes that I can feel on me, filled with amusement. I can't believe this is happening.

I hear a clatter and see the Rye has set a bowl next to the oatmeal box and has opened the fridge and is pulling out a bottle of milk. He grabs another bowls and goes back to the island, before pouring himself and me a bowl of oatmeal. He stands on the other side of the island to me, so it is in between us, therefore shielding my legs from his view. I relax at this and he smiles kindly at me, pushing the bowl and a spoon towards me.

"Your oatmeal, ma'am." He chuckles.

I blush and look down. "Thanks." I slowly pick up my spoon and have a mouthful of oatmeal, risking a peek at Rye as I do so. He's staring at me, clearly amused. "What?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

He chuckles and looks down for a second before looking up at me again and smirking. "You know, I don't bite." He laughs. "... Much."

I chuckle and swallow another spoonful of oaty goodness. "That's not what it looks like with you and Peeta." I laugh lightly, remembering Rye and Peeta fighting, using any weapons at their disposal, including teeth.

Rye shrugs and laughs. I start to relax more as Rye and I just chat. He's actually really good guy. He does charity work every Sunday, along with the bakery he works for free at a children's hospital, reading to them or bringing them cookies, and he has a girlfriend his age called Charlie who was diagnosed with lung cancer about a year ago, two years after they got together. She lost all her hair and has to carry an oxygen tank with her where ever she goes. And I can tell the Rye loves her very much. His eyes glint as he talks about her.

"Do want to see a picture?" He asks, grinning. I can't help but grin back at his childish glee, I laugh and nod.

He holds up his index finger and hops off the stole before running out of the room. A few seconds later he runs back in, panting and still beaming. In his hand is what I presume is his wallet. He unfolds it and pushes it towards me. There are three clear slots on each side, all filled with a picture. One picture is a picture of a beautiful tanned girl with long curly ginger hair, a smatter of freckles across her nose. She has blue eyes, blue as Peetas and Rues, a beautiful blue. I smile, she's stunning.

The next small picture is of Rye, Peeta and Josh. Rye has his arms around Charlie, pretty as the first picture. She stands in the middle, Rye to her left, kissing her on the cheek, Peeta on her right, arm around her shoulder, grinning at the camera, his floppy hair around his eyes. My heart skips and I grin. Next to Peeta is Josh, pulling a face at the camera that makes me giggle.

Then the next picture is of Rye and Charlie. Rye gazing at Charlie, holding the camera in his outstretched hand and Charlie is smiling shyly at the camera, all of her beautiful hair gone and a tube attached to her nose. I sigh. She still looks amazing. They seem so happy together...

I smile up at Rye who is grinning at me and I push his wallet back over to him. "She's beautiful."

His turns into a shy smile, the same one as Charlie's in the least picture. He nods and chuckles.

We sit for a while, just talking until we have both long since finished and I have completely forgotten about my embarrassment at my legs. Rye takes my bowl and sets it by the sink before wandering off into the TV room. I check the time, still to early for everyone to be up in my house.

I sigh and follow Rye. I plonk down onto one of the sofas and stretch out. Rye looks at me, smirks and looks back to the TV. I blush and cover the tops of my legs with a cushion.

After a few minute the door opens and Rye slumps in, wearing only boxers. I blush even more, if that's even possible, and look away. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Whatcha doing here Katniss?" He asks, smirking.

I swallow. Why am I so nervous? It's not like... Well... We _did _anything! I clear my throat. "I just slept over..."

I peek at Josh and Rye to see than both smirking at me. "And where did you sleep?" Josh asks, feigning interest.

I look down and mumble gibberish. They start to boom with laughter and fall around the floor, banging they're fists on the ground. "Shut up." I whine and curl up on the sofa. It's not _that _bad.

They continue to laugh for a very long time so I get up and walk over to the door, turning before I leave to glare at them and go.

I walk slowly upstairs and retire to Peetas room. I sit on the edge of his bed, knotting my hands together. Peeta said he'd be back before I knew it... Is it weird that I miss him?

I sigh and get up, unable to stay still. I run my fingers along the walls, the closet, his desk. Sitting on top of it is a small book with a regular pencil resting on top. Curios, I sit in the chair and open the book to the first page.

On the page is a drawing of a tree. It's amazing! The leaves are all different colours, shaded in greys, blacks and whites. Did Peeta draw this? I didn't know he could draw? I turn the page and there's another detailed drawing of a shell and again to reveal a rowing boat. I flip through the pages and the whole book is full of pencil drawings of all different things. All drawn to perfection.

And on the last page is a drawing of me.

Just my head and shoulders. I'm asleep, lying down on my side, my head resting on a pillow. It's uncanny how well drawn it is, it's like a mirror.

In the bottom right hand corner there's writing, written in tiny curly letters. I lean closer to e book to read it.

My Katniss,

Peeta Mellark

12 Oct

That's today, it's the 12th today. He drew this this morning, when I was asleep...

"What you looking at?" His voice echoes around the room from the door. I grin and drop the book onto the table, jump up and run at him.

He stumbles back against the wall from my force and doesn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest and sigh, I'm glad he's back. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." My heart swells and I lift my head to kiss his jaw.

He grins at me and tilts my chin up before leaning down to kiss my lips. I sigh internally; it feels like years since I've kissed these lips. The thing inside me smiles and climbs to the surface, making me hunger for more. I cup Peetas chin and hold his face, deepening the kiss? Peetas hands skim the thin fabric of the top I'm wearing as they travel down my back. They stop at the bottom curve of my spine, the small of my back, and they rest there for a while before he pushes me harder against him.

His tongue explores my mouth, dominating the kiss. The thing grins and eggs me on as my tongue starts to fight his as I fight for domination. Peeta grins against my lips and starts to massage the small of my back with his hands. The feeling is delicious.

And his hands start to travel lower. I gasp softly as his hands gaze over my behind, I start to get hot, burning. Peeta stops at my gasp and I moan, untangling my hands from his hair and placing them over his on my behind, telling him to keep going. He grins again and moves his hands again. I moan without meaning to and would have blushed and pulled away if it weren't for the feeling pulsing through my body that makes me never want to stop kissing Peeta, never to let go.

I wrap my arms around his neck and Peeta reaches the hem on the shirt and tugs down on it. I sigh and start to kiss up to his ear and along his jaw. His hands reach the tops of my thighs, bare and tingling.

His skin on mine, he kneads my thighs making all my nerves tingle and before I know what he's doing, he picks me up wraps my legs around his torso. This time I have to lean down to kiss him and my hair falls in curtains around our faces.

I don't know how long we stay like this but soon I have to pull away. I gaze down at him into his eyes and I smile. He returns my smile and he slowly sets me down.

"You drew me last night. You didn't sleep." I say.

"I did, but I woke up and didn't want to go back to sleep, you're so beautiful when you sleep... Well, you're beautiful all the time, but when you're asleep... Wow..." He grins at me.

I laugh. "That sounds rather pedophilic Mr Mellark."

He chuckles. "True though." I laugh and walk away, back toward the book where I open it and study the drawing again.

Peeta let's out a low whistle from behind me and I feel him walk over and hug me from behind. "You are looking fine today miss Everdeen..." He squeezes my bare thighs and I squeal.

"Peeta!" I giggle and turn around and push him away gently still laughing. As I do I notice on Peetas bookshelf, there are five more books like the one on Peetas desk, lined up against each other. I move closer to examine the books, smiling. They have dates written on the bottom of the spine, written in a gold scrawling handwriting. The one on the far left says 1998-2000, then the next 2001-2003 and then there's two more with years on, one with 2004-2006 and one with 2007-2009.

But then there's one more, on the end. It doesn't have a date on the spine but a word. Written in gold curly letters is my name.

Katniss

I gingerly lift my hand and pull out the book from the bookcase. I glance up at Peeta and see him watching me carefully. I turn my focus back on the book. I turn over the front page and there's me, smiling. I'm in the bar serving and group on boys. On the next page in me, again, in the bar, making pouring a beer out of the tap. Next is me on the beach and the next is just of my face and shoulders and then another of me from the side. Half the book is filled with drawing of me that are absolutely amazing. I could just sit here looking through this book for hours.

I look up at Peeta again and grin at him. "Peeta, these are amazing!"

He blushes and looks down. "Pft... Well... Er... Thanks... Ur..."

I laugh and replace the book on the shelf before taking Peetas hand and kissing his cheek. "You wanna go get some ice cream?"

His head perks up and he grins. "Always."

"Kat, a double coral, a red bull and a carling Please!" Clove calls from the other side of the bar. I look up from talking to Finnick, Cato and Peeta and groan before stepping approaching the taps and making the drinks. I'm done in no time and I quickly pass Clove the drinks. She grins at me and turns back to her table.

I serve a group of teenage boys, having to ask for their ID. (It said they where 20 but they honestly looked younger than me, but I gave them drinks anyway and they tipped me generously.) then two middle aged guys and so on. The night goes slowly and when I look at the clock it's still only nine.

I just chat to the guys whenever I have a spare moment, which is quite a lot actually. Finnick tells us how he got accepted into a top university, full swimming scholarship. I moan. If only... It's unfair that the best get to go to university free while the rest of us have to pay ridiculous amounts of money.

Finnick has already done two years of uni at a different place and doesn't know whether to start over or carry on, but pay. "The only reason I'm not at uni this year is because of getting the money... But if I accept the offer i won't need it and this whole thing would have been a waste." He says.

"Dude, its your choice. You have two more years at university until you get your degree, do you want to pay for both those years, or pay nothing, but go four another four years. Your decision." Cato takes a long pull from his beer glass and Finnick mirrors him, deep in thought.

"Hey, don't you have like four months to decide anyway?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, four months, two weeks." Finnick mutters.

"Then relax, you've got bags of time." I say, waving my hand dismissively.

He shrugs and smiles. "I guess." He then drains his glass and slams it down on the bar top. "Another one of your finest/cheapest beers, wench!" He mocks and winks at me. I chuckle and hit him playfully.

"Call me wench again and you'll be getting my spit in those drinks." I joke and turn away.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Peeta says. It's eleven now and things have gotten busier. Peeta and Cato are leaving but Finnicks going to stay, mostly because Annie told me that shed turn up today, she hasn't left, but Finnick is hopeful, turning his gaze to the door every five seconds.

"See ya tomorrow." I grin at Peeta and kiss him quickly. "Bye Cato." They smile and turn to navigate their way through the crowd. I watch as they leave, still smiling for no apparent reason

I turn back to the bar and serve a few groups of people before returning over to Finnick. "Why isn't she here!" He whines

I grin. "Why don't you ask her?"

His eyes perk up. "Is she her?!"

I chuckle. "No! On your phone, you dick!"

He frowns. " I don't text her... What would I say?"

My mouth falls open. "I gave you her number months ago! Why didn't you text her!" He blushes and I shake my head. I'm about to scorn him some more when I hear some guy from the end of the bar calling me, well, calling "sweet cheeks" who I presume is me and I turn to serve them.

As I walk over over to the skinhead gang I spot something behind them, standing, slumped in the doorway, watching me is the person I've been avoiding.

It's Gale.

_**Long chapter! Again sorry about the wait :) and be sure to give me suggestions :) also, I didn't re-read this because I wanted to put the chapter up tonight, so sorry about typos and mistakes... Please review! **_

_**HSA**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction**___

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Sorry it's while... My life is... Interesting and... Well I'm rather busy :( sorry, but better late then never! Enjoy :)**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**24. Chapter 24**_

"Woah, Kat, physco ex best friend at 12 o'clock" Jo is standing next to me, ignoring all the grumpy and impatient customers at the bar, shouting to be served.

"Oh god, what does he want..." I grumble.

Jo shrugs. "Maybe he wants to rape you this time." Jo says sarcastically. "You want me to deal with him?" She looks up at me.

"Go ahead." I laugh and she grins at me.

"Cover me, this wont take a minute." She cracks her knuckles and sucks in a breath before winking at me and vaulting the bar top. She gets a round of applause, straightens her skirt and smiles at the crowd before marching over to Gale.

I start to serve people, keeping my eyes on Gale and Jo the entire time. It's hard though, working double time and not even looking at what I'm doing, I almost drop a tray full of drinks as I'm taking it to a rowdy group of boys, who award me with a load of loud "watch it, darling"s and whistles.

As I work I watch The two by the door like a dog watches a ball. Jo stomps her way through the crowd, ignoring the slaps she gets on her butt. She walks right up behind Gale, who is facing out the door, and taps him on the shoulder. Gale whips round, his face impassive. He sees Johanna and his eyebrows furrow. He's about to say something, but gets cut off. When Jo punches him in the face.

I gasp and stop what I'm doing, looking towards the door. Johanna steps back and smirks while Gale curses loudly and cups his nose, bleeding. An involuntary chuckle wrecks me and I shake my head. I love you Jo.

I get back to work, still watching them. Gale is yelling at Jo and Jo is yelling right back. After about five minutes I here a loud. "FUUUUCK!" And see that Gale is holding his nose again.

Jo laughs and pushes him in my direction, and he stumbles forward, still clutching him nose. Jo walks behind Gale, grinning at me and I smirk at her. She Pushes Gale right up to the bar and motions him to sit while I get him a cloth and an ice pack. I let him deal with his nose, not wanting to actually touch him. He hisses as he works and Clove shouts from the other end of the room, "STOP BEING A PUSSY" and I laugh and she winks at me.

After Gale finishes up and places the ice pack on his nose I grunt and walk over to him. "So what do you want? Come to rape me this time?" Okay, I know that was Jo's joke, but he doesn't know that!

He chuckles under his breath and shakes his head. "I came to apologies, this is the first time in ages you've actually spoken to me. I know I took things to far and I'm sorry."

I pause. "You were a dick."

He sighs. "I know." He looks up at me, a look i suppose is supposed to look all innocent and sorry, but the crooked bloody nose does not help his case. It's like a wrestler eying to act like a bunny.

"Fine. I forgive you. But you ever do anything like that ever again and Jo, will mess you up." I notion my head towards Jo and at the other end of the bar, hearing her name she looks up and grins. "Her and Thresh." I add, nodding to Thresh who is at the moment yelling at drunk who I presume tried to touch some girl up.

Gale makes a face while looking at Thresh and sighs. "Fine by me, I have no intention to."

I smile. I forgive him. He has the eyes of a man that has been grieving over a mistake. I trust him not to screw up again. And if he does, He can't say I didn't warn him. "Can I getcha anything?"

He grins at me, A grin I haven't seen in a very long time. He's back, the old Gale, the Gale I can hardly remember. The smile makes old, dusty memories pop into my mind, memories of me and Gale when we were younger, years ago, before high school. I grin back at him. "Er, your cheapest beer please."

I laugh and turn to get Gale one of our many old beers that's okay but super cheap. "Here ya go!"

"Cheers." He laughs.

After a while Gale goes and sits with Finnick as they both have no one else to talk to. And partly because I made them... They seem like they really hit it off and after a while they are going on about football and cars and other man stuff. Cato still isn't here but the night is still young, as he always says. (Usually as an excuse to keep drinking).

At around 10pm Cato saunters into the joint and looks over at Finnick, frowns at the sight of Gale, but walks over to them none the less and extends his hand.

"Hey, I'm Cato. You're the guy that broke Peetas hand right?" He says, eyeing Gale up.

Gale makes a face. "Yeah, about that, I'm sor-"

Cato laughs. "Dude it's cool, if you hadn't done it some time I probably would have just for the hell of it." He grins and knuckle touches Gale. "Anyway, you're Katniss' friend, welcome to the group."

Gale grins back at him and Cato orders a beer. The night progresses another hour to eleven and the bar has emptied in the hour since Cato arrived. I don't know why but apparently a strip/night club two blocks away is having a free drinks night because its the owners birthday. Now the only people in the place are the guys Jo, Clove, Thresh and about 4 customers.

There is no one to serve so Jo, Clove and I just sit at the bar with the guys. At some point Peeta wanders in.

At first he stares at Gale passively, rubbing his knuckle before I hop over the bar and skip over to him to tell him what happened. He doesn't relax.

"Oh come on Peeta! He's like my brother, I don't like him that way in the slightest... And... I don't think he likes me like that either." I turn to look at Gale and see him telling a story, grinning. He keeps looking back to Jo and gazing at her before her eyes flit in his direction and he looks away. I smile and turn back to Peeta. "Peeta, its you, only ever you. Now to stop worrying and come and have a drink, on the house."

I take his hand I pull him over to the bar. "Why don't I always get free drinks. Isn't that a perk of dating a barmaid?" He pokes me in the belly and grins. I smile back. He's over it. I look up at him and he sees me looking, winks at me and kisses my cheek before warping his arm around my shoulders as I still hold his hand.

He sits on a bar stool and I volt the bar back over to other side. I get Peeta a beer and set it in front of him, noticing that he and Gale are laughing together and hitting each other of the shoulder lightly.

The clock strikes twelve and now the bar is completely empty. The customers gone to catch the free drinks and naked ladies of the strip club. The seven of us sit around the corner of the bar laughing and telling stories.

"Guys, do you wanna close up early?" Jo asks, looking around the bar.

"Yeah we could go down to that new bar." Finnick grins.

"Why?" Clove asks.

"...free drinks?" All the guys look at each other and smirk.

Jo, Clove and I all raise our eyebrows at them in unison. We all know that hey want to go to the strip club for the reason it is called a 'strip' club.

"We have free drinks here." Jo says, smirking at them. Which isn't strictly speaking true. _We _get free drinks, but the guys aren't supposed to. We try to sneak them free drinks as much as we can.

The guys all stutter and think of an excuse. "... Pleeeease."

"Fine we will go and visit the bar full of underdressed women." Jo says, rolling her eyes.

I chuckle and look at the girls again where we each roll our eyes again at each other and set about cleaning up the bar. The guys help and in about 15 minutes the surfaces are all clean, the chairs on top of the tables, the floors sweeper and the bar taps locked so no drunkies can stumble in and get a free drink. Jo, Clove and I go get our bags with thresh and soon we are stepping out into the warm sand outside the door.

"Bye Thresh!" We all say, waving as Thresh goes in the opposite direction to us on his way, I presume, home. He gives a curt yet friendly nod back. A nod that reflects his personality. He is restrained and cold on the outside, a closed book. But if you dig deeper and work on getting to know him, (which is almost as hard as befriending a tree) you will realise that he isn't as rough as he looks. But that is almost the same with anyone on the face of this earth. You can't judge a book by its cover. (Overused I know.)

I can't keep the smile off my face as we all walk along the soft beach. Peetas arm is around me, fiddling with the end of my braid. My arm is around his waste, my head resting on his shoulder. (Which is freaking difficult to do whilst walking as I bounces on his muscle. But it seems romantic so I think my brain can bare it.) The soft water is to my right, slowly making its way up the sandy beach towards me feet.

I kick off my flip-flops off and dig my toes into sand for a moment, letting Peeta keep walking before I scoop them up into one hand and skip up to him so I'm walking with the group again. I hold Peetas hand on my left and Jo is next to me on the right, walking next to Gale but talking to me and Finnick who walks ahead of us with clove and Cato.

We walk down the beach laughing and eventually we turn off the sand, (I have to put my flip-flops back on) and we walking up a spacey street towards neon lights at the end. The place is dark except the bright pink strobe lights that shine through the tinted windows. A sigh above the door reads 'Perky's' in pink and purple.

The boys grin and enter without a second thought as us girls hole back, shaking our heads at them. "We are still in out uniform, they wont let us in." I say.

"Here." Jo reaches into her bag and pulls out three tops and throughs one at each of us before pulling off her aqua 'Neptune's Tankard' T shirt and pulls on the red and black tube top. Now she is just wearing a top and a recalling short skirt.

I sigh and do the same, and as does Clove and soon we hold each others hands and push through the black painted door.

The whole room is steamy, like smoke, but you can see through it clearly. The pink strobes shine through the mist creating beams of pink through the room. There is blearing music echoing through the whole place, bouncing off the walls from massive speakers in the walls. There is a bar on the left of the room and tables on the very left, then in the middle is a dance floor. At the back is a stage, complete with poles and almost naked girls. Almost every bit of space is filled with a body, dancing or drinking. The place is packed, and even though the room is huge, I can hardly believe it can fit all these people.

The girls and I are standing in an elevated entrance area, a group of people, mostly men, stand, craning third necks to see the place, stand behind a red velvet rope trying to reason with a bouncer. The guys are standing in the middle of the havoc with annoyed expressions. We walk over.

"What's up guys?" Clove asks.

"That dickhead won't let us in." Finnick says motioning to the bouncer. We all look over to the bouncer, big and beefy, standing in black with shades on and his arms crossed over his chest.

Jo shrugs and struts over to the bouncer. We watch her, eyebrows raised. The bouncer gives her a once over and says something. Jo replies, touching his arm softly and smiling. The bodyguards looks down at her and then back up before undoing the velvet rope and letting her pass through. The guys jaws drop and she grins and walks into the mist, waving for us to join her.

I grin and Clove and I swagger over to the bouncer, smirking. "Hey, can we come in?"

The bouncer looks down at us and says. "You on the list?" I panic a bit, how did Jo do this?! But Clove keeps calm and steps closer to the bouncer as if she couldn't hear him.

"Well, no, but me and my friend here, were just eying to have a good time, and also it looks as if you have got a lotta guys in there and hardly any girls... And also, we are with that girl that you just let in, Jo." She says calmly.

The bouncer looks back into the club, and sighs. "Okay." He unclips the velvet rope and and motions for us to go in. "Have a nice night ladies."

"Thanks." I say and smile at the bouncer before Clove and I wander into the club, turning and smirking at the guys as we go.

I navigate my way through the crowd of dancing bodies on the dance floor towards the bar. I spot Jo and Clove and I skip up to her.

"Seems weird to be on this side of the bar." She smirks.

I laugh. "It's nice."

A girl on the other side of the bar walks over to us. She's wearing a tight crop top, barely covering her boobs and jean mini shorts, light blue and white in places. She has a completely smooth face, all one colour, something a man would call beauty and woman would call foundation. She has jet black hair and is chewing on gum. "What can I get you girls." She smiles at us, showing her crystal white teeth.

Jo looks at the menu above the bar. "Er... I'll have an..." She looks to the left. An... ANNIE?"

The barmaid looks confused. "I'm sorry, we don't serve-"

"Annie!" Jo says, forgetting the barmaid and scoots down the bar. "You work here!?" The girl in front of Jo, behind the bar, looks around, her mousy curls bouncing around her shoulders as she does. Annie's face emerges from under the curls and she spots Jo. A smile bursts onto her lips. "Hello. Jo, Clove, Katniss!"

"Annie!" Me and clove say, hopping over to join Jo.

"What are you all doing here?" She asks, leaning on the bar.

"Oh, you know, just come over to check out the naked ladies." Jo says, stone faced.

Annie's eyes widen and Jo, Clove and I laugh. Annie rolls her eyes and laughs. "No, the guys wanted to come." Clove says.

Annie looks around us to try and see the guys. "Are they not allowed in?"

"Nope, the bouncer wouldn't let 'em." Jo says, laughing.

"Ironic isn't it." I laugh.

Annie smiles. "I can get them in. Molly, I will just be a second." She says to the black haired barmaid before she slides over the bar top and heads the to entrance. She taps the bouncer on the shoulder and they smile and high five. Then she points to the guys and grins. The bouncer claps Annie on the shoulder and beckons to the guys. They grin and skip over to Annie before giving her a huge bear hug, engulfing her with their huge bodies.

Peeta, Gale and Cato immediately start to walk over to us, grinning still. Peeta comes straight over to me and wraps his arms around me. I laugh and give him a squeeze. He chuckles and squeezes me harder so I squeeze him even harder. He laughs and picks me up, swinging me around and then sits on the bar stool, plonking me on his lap.

Cato wanders over to us, winks at Clove and orders a beer. Clove rolls her eyes at him but giggles and he slaps her butt playfully. And for once, she doesn't punch him... Just hits him in the arm.

Gale and Peeta order beers and Jo gets me and her cocktail. I watch Anna and Finnick, still over the other side of the club. They stand about a foot apart and Finnick is talking, Annie listens carefully and smiles the whole time. I try to make out what he's saying but i just can't seem to make it out... But anyway after about five minutes they walk over to us.

"Thanks Annie." Peeta says, smiling at her sweetly.

"Yeah... Thanks..." Cato mumbles, staring at the dancers.

We all laugh and Clove playfully slaps Catos cheek. He comes out of his trance, blinking, we all laugh again. But then before we can even think about whats happening, Cato grabs Cloves face and kisses her. For a moment. Think Clove will pull away, but she doesn't. She stands still and after a few seconds her fingers slide up Cato's back and clasp around his neck, pulling him closer.

We all cheer.

After a few minutes we get tired of watching them in their own little world, that only involves their lips, so we start our own little conversation without them.

After I finish my cocktail, Peeta kisses my ear and whispers, "do you want to dance?"

My heart leaps at this simple action and I grin like a madman. But then I realise I can't dance. Also a pop song is playing, not to fast but it would be difficult to dance to. "I don't dance."

Peeta chuckles and slides me off his lap before pulling my unwilling body to the dance floor. "It's easy." He whispers so I can hardly hear it over the music. The song changes to Lego House by Ed Sheeran. "Take my hand. I'll talk the lead. Hold me close. And just take a step." I shakily put my hand in Peetas and put my other on his shoulder. He holds my hand firmly but gently and puts the other around my waist. He pulls me close and we take a step backwards. I blush, looking around to see if anyone is watching our little moment. "Keep your eyes locked my mine." He whispers and smiles at me. I can't help but look back and get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "Let the music be your guide."

I laugh. "God that's cheesy." He smiles and we take more steps back and then forward, and then to the side. I keep my eyes on his and let him take care of me. He spins me around and I chicken out, wobbling slightly.

"You know I'll catch you if you fall." He says. My heart swells and I place my hand on his cheek and kiss him, sweetly, and pull back after a few seconds. And suddenly all of the crowd around me are irrelevant. They don't matter, I don't care. It's only Peeta.

He looks deep into my eyes and blinks before leaning in and kissing me again. This one lasts longer, but is still pure and innocent. It's amazing.

The song finishes and Peeta and I break apart, still only inches from each other. "I love you." He whispers.

I gasp. "What?"

"I love you Katniss Everdeen."

I smile, there's a huge lump in my throat that I can't swallow down. My eyes water as I stare up and him and all I can manage is a nod before I wrap both arms around him and squeeze him so hard I'm surprised his eyes don't fall out. "I love you too." I choke out.

And he wraps his arms around me and picks me up, spinning me around. I laugh, he laughs.

This is a weird place to be doing this... In the middle of a strip club...

_**Sorry about the typos :L What should I do with the next chapter? Give me your ideas! PLEASE! Aha also please review :) goodnight my babies :) xxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Unplanned Surprises - A Hunger Games Fanfiction**___

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games characters, or the book or movie. If I did there would be less Gale, more Peeta, Finnick would still be alive, Peeta wouldn't have been tracker jackered, the third book wouldn't of happened, there would be more Clove and Jo and Annie and Madge... The list goes on. Anyway, I don't own them...

_**Sorry about the wait! But I've tried to make my chapters longer. This chapter has a little bit 'o' heat in ;) if you know what I mean. But it's at the end :) enjoy :))**_

**Katniss' POV **

_**25. Chapter 25**_

Peeta and I walk back to the guys at the bar and sit down again, me on his lap. He holds me close and nibbles my ear, making me laugh.

"What you guys laughing about?" Jo smirks. Peeta quickly stops nibbling my ear and chuckles heartily.

"Oh just about how lonely and single you are..." He says sarcastically and kisses me on the cheek. Everyone goes "ooooooooo" and Cato mutters "Buuurn". Jo glares at Peeta but he winks at her, "joking." He says calmly and everyone laughs.

"It won't be a joke when I pull your tongue out." Jo laughs and hits Peeta in the arm.

I notice that Cato has his arm around Clove and I grin at her. She rolls her eyes at me. I give her the "YOU ARE TELLING ME ABOUT ALL OF THIS LAYER." Stare and she gives me the "okay okay, calm it girl." Smirk. I nod and stick my tongue out at her she rolls her eyes again.

We all talk for a while before Jo decides she's tired of being sober and announces, "we are all now going to get pissed off our tits." And orders 50 shots. Boy, that girls got class. We all take the shots to a table and and set them down, everyone has 7 shots in front of them except from me, (I have none because I remember the last time I got drunk, not an experience I want to relive) and Annie who is still working.

"Okay, Kittykat, its your job to look after us." Finnick says, Grinning.

"What about Annie?" I ask.

"She's having her shots when she gets off work." Finnick grins and look up at Annie, over the other side of the bar and winks at her.

"Well great." I mutter. "If one of you dies I'm not taking the blame." Everyone laughs.

"Anyway! Lets get on with this baby!" Jo says. "Okay first one on three. ONE! TWO! THREE!" I watch as everyone tilts their heads back and swallows the clear liquid from there glass. Everyone spare Jo, Finn, and Gale winces as the alcohol burns their throats on the way down.

"Also, remember guys you don't have to do all seven." Gale says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, NEXT!" Clove says grinning.

"Okay again on three." Jo says. "ONE, TWO THREE!" Everyone drains their next glass. I grab Peetas hand and he smiles at at me, his eyes a bit unfocused. I chuckle.

They repeat this seven more times. But only Jo, Cato, Finnick, and Gale actually manage all seven. And Annie joined in at the end of her shift. It's amazing how fast these things kick in. One minute everyone is stone cold sober and now almost everyone around the table is drunk. And I mean proper drunk. Annie has face planted the floor and is now laughing hysterically. Clove and Cato are sucking each others faces off. Jo is trying to climb up onto to one of the stripper poles and Gale follows after her. Finnick is dancing on the table and Peeta is climbing up to join him.

This is gonna be fun...

I then realise how late it is. People are starting to leave. I sigh. It's time to take these kids home. I feel like a mother to seven baby monkeys on their to monkey Disneyland.

"Kat... Yooou... Are sooo pretty..." Peeta, standing on the table, looks down at me and grins. He then tries to jump off the table. It was far from graceful i'll tell you that.

I pick him up off the floor and laugh. "Thank you." Then I round everyone up and after about 20 minutes I finally get everyone out of the door and down the street and onto the beach. They run wild. Well... Except for Annie who falls on her face again.

"Let's go for a midnight swiiiim!" Jo says and starts to pull off her clothes.

"Yesss!" Gale says.

I sigh and sit on down on the sand and watch them. I'll take them home once they are finished being idiots.

Everyone removes their clothes. And in some cases, _all _their clothes (Jo) and they run into the water. I watch them all splash around. I should probably stop them before one of them drowns but... Nah.

I watch as Cato and Clove start to suck each others faces off again and Finnick goes up to Annie and kisses her. Wow... Peeta keeps on waving for me to come in but I shake my head.

It take about half an hour till they finally get out of the water. "I'm tired." Annie announces and falls on her face... Again. Great. I go up to her and pick her up before I call one of the guys over and hand her to them. It's Cato. He takes her. "Carry her please." I say and he smiles. But then drops her and continues to walk over to Clove and make out with her some more. "THANKS!" I say and sigh. "Finn?" I call.

He turns around to look at me. "Yeeees?"

I pick up Annie and shove her into his arms. "Carry." I say.

He nods. And them sings. "I CAN BE YOUR HERO BABY! Doodododoo I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN! Doodoo I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER! You can take my-" I throw a rock at him.

"That's quite enough of that." I say.

We start to walk down the beach. I will have to take each of them to their houses... Ugh... I set off for Catos. Clove can probably stay their too...

As we walk people keep wandering off in their own directions so I have to herd them together and push them forward at the same time while they laugh and fall over. And at some point in the night everyone breaks out singing Hannah Montana.

"YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLS! CHILL IT OUT, TAKE IT SLOW, THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW! YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! MIX IT-"

"NO. NO. NO. NO." I silence them.

Then Finn comes up to me. "But don you seeee Katniiis... She's a wegularr girl AND a popstar!" He says and gasps.

"Wow." I say and carry on walking.

After a while I've dropped off Cato, Clove, Jo, Finnick and Annie. We walk to Gales house which is round the corner from mine and soon its just me and Peeta. And it's late. Very late. Peeta walks with his arm around me, constantly trying to talk but I sh him because we are in a neighbourhood area and soon enough we make it to our houses.

I decide to take him to mine since I can then take care of him in the morning. I silently unlock the door and push Peeta inside, gesturing for him to be quiet. He grins and pretends to lock his lips but then laughs loudly so I claps my hand over his mouth. He kisses it and I laugh quietly.

I lock he door and quickly take Peeta up to my room and close the door.

"Yooou are soo beautiful Kat." He says and stares at me. I blush and take him over to my bed.

"Okay, Peeta, you stay here, I'll be two seconds okay?" I say.

He nods. I leave the rooms and run about the house getting things ready for the morning and Peetas most likely hangover.

After two minutes I return to my room to see Peeta lying on my soft carpet. I laugh and set the things on my beside table before going over to Peeta and gingerly helping him up.

"You okay?" I ask.

He grins. "Amazing." He leans forward and kisses me. I laugh and push his drunk ass away. But he frowns and looks down, so I step forward and give him a short kiss before I pull him back to my bed and sit him down.

Should I take off his clothes? He can't sleep like that can he? I resolve on taking off is t shirt and leaving his shorts on.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get changed. Don't look." I say and laugh.

He nods but grins. I nod and walk over to my closet, fish out my pyjamas, and start to remove my clothes. I turn to see if Peeta is looking at me and, he is, grinning so hard it looks like his face could fall off. I glare at him and motion for him to turn around. He chuckles and does. I take off my skirt and pull my pyjama top on but then I feel Peetas arms wrap around me.

Drunkness has a weird effect on him...

I turn and laugh, his face is inches from mine. "I love you." He says. And I smile as he softly kisses me.

I forget that I'm only wearing a shirt and underwear. I forget that Peeta is drunk. I forget that I'm in a house crowded with people. I just think of Peeta. Only him. Always him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hitches my legs around his waist, so he is holding me up. He pushes my back again the open closet behind me and I fall through, until my back is again the back wall. We now kiss amongst my clothes.

We stay there for a few minutes and then Peeta pulls me out of the closet and over towards my bed. He lays me down and then lays down next to me. He doesn't even seem drunk. I pull me close to him and we kiss again before he pulls me on top of him so we are flush against each other.

Then he rolls us over, so that he is on top and starts to kiss my neck, and nibble it occasionly. "Peeta..." I moan and he looks up and me, grinning, proud of himself and he carries on.

I then turn us over so that I'm on top again and I kiss him, biting his lower lip and then nibbling on his ear. The thing inside of me returns to its plinth, lazing down in her throne and grinning at me, urging me on. And I oblige. I nibble Peetas ear again and he groans and sweet groan that makes the thing inside squeal with delight but I stop.

"You're not getting laid tonight Peeta. Not while you're drunk." I murmur and kiss him on the cheek. The thing inside screams at me with rage but I ignore her.

"Kat..." He moans and frowns.

"Sh!" I laugh. And grab the big glass of water. "Drink, it'll make you feel better in the morning."

He looks down and nods, taking the water from me and downing it all. I smile and take back the empty glass and set it on my bedside before giving Peeta another kiss. "Sleep. No work for you tomorrow morning I'll tell your dad tomorrow." I whisper.

"I love you Katniss..." He whisper, looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

"I love you too." I reply, and lay my head on his chest. I close my eyes and his fingers stroke my forehead, the place where a few weeks ago I had a dent. Peeta and I slept together then too...

I wake to a loud groan and realise I'm too hot. Peeta is lying next to me, releasing me from his hold as he sits up and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Good Morning." I grin and stretch up next to him. He moans and winces. "Obviously not..." I laugh and get up, walk around the bed to Peetas side and sit down next to him. I wrap my arm around his shoulders. "How do you feel?" I ask.

He looks up at me and smiles. "Much better now."

"No seriously." I laugh.

"... Good... A lot better than last time." He smiles. "Thumping headache though..."

I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. That water did the trick. I grab a aspirin and hand it to him. He swallows it dry and then smiles at me. "I'm in you're room... I slept here..." He grins at me and grabs me. I squeal and try to pull away but he holds me tight and holds my face to his.

I realise that the bare skin of my legs is against his and I blush. He grins at me and gives me a kiss before moaning. I pull back, my eyebrows furrowed. "How long does it take for this aspirin to kick in?"

"Half an hour." I say. "Rest, I'll get you some breakfast." He sighs and lays back down in the bed. I kiss him on the forehead and he smiles at me before I turn around, put on my pyjama shorts and head downstairs.

"You're up late." Effie says to me as I walk into the kitchen.

I sigh and scratch my head. "I slept well." I murmur, smirking to myself.

"Oh. Well you missed breakfast." She says as if I'd slept through a war.

"Sorry." I say. "Is there anything left?"

She sighs and walks into the dining room. Already in heels even though its 11:30 in the morning. She walks back in carrying two plates, one contains some buttered toast and the other carries squares of melon. "Only this." She hands me the plates and and I thank her and run back upstairs before she can ask me anymore questions.

On my way, I walk by the library to see Prim pouring herself over a load of books on the floor. I stop and wander in.

"Melon cube?" I ask her

She looks up and see me, then laughs. "Yes, peasant. Present me my cubes of melon."

I laugh and sit down next to her. "What you doing?" I ask, there are at least 20 huge books surrounding Prims little body.

She makes a face. "Studying." She pops a bit of melon in her mouth and goes back to her book.

"Oh yeah you're still at school." I laugh and jab her in the ribs. She glares at me before returning to her book. "You're ever so talkative today Miss Everdeen..." I murmur, laughing.

I pick up one of the huge books and flick through it. Ugh. I remember that I should be studying. I should be focused on college. But I gave that up a while ago. I have ages. Well...

Prim puts her pen down and looks up at me. "Why is Peeta in your room." She asks, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

I blush. "Speaking of which I should go." I say.

"Have fun..." She laughs. I flick her nose before picking up the plates and going up to my room.

Peeta looks up as I come through the door and beams at me. "What's up with you?" I laugh.

"Katniss, may I just say that I love your room." He says. "And you look beautiful by the way." I smile, Peeta is back.

"Feeling better are we?" That didnt take too long.

He grins. "Hungry though."

"We'll thats good because I have brought treats from the humble land of the kitchen." I walk over to him and set the plate next to him on the bed.

We eat and talk... And kiss... For the next few hours in my room. Then he says his family will worry about him. So he gets up and we go over to his house.

As we walk through the door I shudder suddenly. "Is your mother here?"

He grins. "No."

"Why not?"

"Well, someone else is here that she doesn't like so, she's gone out."

"Who?" I ask. But he just grins at me and drags me into the kitchen.

"Hey Peeta." I hear everyone say as he walks into the room. I quickly follow behind him to see that both Rye and Josh, Mr Mellark and a girl that I recognised were standing around the island holding mugs of tea and coffee. "Hey Katniss." they all say.

I wave into the room and walk over to the group.

Rye grins at me. "Katniss, this is Charlie." He says. I suddenly remember the last time I stood in here with Rye as he showed me pictures of his girlfriend. The one with diagnosed lung cancer.

Charlie walks over to me, pulling a small oxygen tank on wheels behind her. "Hey, you must be Katniss?" She says in a beautiful voice. She is about my height, maybe a little shorter. She has brown eyes that look like melted chocolate. Her teeth are white and perfect and her skin is smooth and clear. She's perfect, except that she is missing a head of hair.

I smile at her. "Yeah. You're Charlie, Ryes told me all about you."

She blushes. "Peetas told me all about you." I blush and she grins at me. I spot Rye watching us in the other side of the island. He is smiling, but something's wrong. There's something in his eyes.

I look away from Rye and back to Everyone else. Peeta tells everyone that we'll be upstairs and he drags me up to his room. I go in and sit on the end of his bed.

"What's happened?" I ask.

Peeta turns and walks over to me. "Rye still hasn't come to terms that she's terminal." He sighs.

"What?" I gasp.

"Yeah. They told us about a week ago. 18 months. 18 months left to live. That's why she's staying with us for a bit."

"That's terrible." I murmur.

"Yeah..." Peeta says. "But she's fine with it." He shrugs. "She wants to do a bucket list like in films of things she wants to do. With Rye." He says.

"Oh..."

"But at least she's still happy. And there's still a chance."

I don't know what to say. She looked so healthy aside from the hair and tank. She looked beautiful. I feel so sorry for Rye. I can't even begin to imagine how he is handling all of this,. If it were Peeta I would cry myself to sleep every night. I wouldn't be able to let go of him. I wouldn't go out in public.

I take ahold of Peeta and hold him close to me. "Hey, it's okay..." He coos. "She's happy. And soon he'll be happy too."

I nod into his chest. I'm being silly. It's not even me. I only just met the girl. But I still feel like I know her... She's that kind of person. The person you just... Like. It's hard to explain.

After a few minutes of just siting there we decide to watch a film. I cheer up a bit get into Peetas bed as he picks out a movie and puts it on then gets in the bed next to me. He wraps his arms around me and I smile.

The film starts and Peeta and I watch it for a while before we get bored and just start kissing. He pulls me on top of him and my hair curtains our faces. But then he turns us over again so he is on top of me. His tongue skims my bottom lip and I moan loudly and open my mouth. His familiar tongue dominates my mouths and I let it, breathing deeply. My hands reach up to his shirt and I place my hands against his hard chest, feeling his abs. The thing inside me claws herself up to the surface, winking at me.

Peeta starts to kiss along my jaw, nipping and licking as he goes. As he does I suck in a breath and bravely lift my hands and start to unbutton his shirt. He pauses for a minute and smiles into my ear. He doesn't stop me so I keep going until his shirt is open. His six pack and pecks shine with a slight sweat because of the heat of our to body's. I gasp at the sight. He is... Fiiiit...

I turn us over and sit up on Peeta, straddling him. I place my hands on the warm skin of his stomach and sigh. He grins at me and his fingers toying with the hem of my tube top. He looks into my eyes as if for permission and I nod. I take a breath as he slowly pulls my top over my head. He throws it to the side and looks at me. I blush heavily but the thing in my stomach shudders with joy.

He grins at me and then pulls my down so I'm laying against him. My stomach on his. It shouldn't be weird, I've hugged him with only a bikini on, but... It's different. I push myself up so I'm on my hands a knees on top of him, he slowly starts to pull at my shorts.

Should I do this? Should I stop him? My self conscious shrugs. The thing inside me jumps up and down, nodding like a maniac and licking her lips.

I smile shyly and lean down to kiss him while he pulls down my shorts to my knees. I then quickly get up so they can drop down to my feet and I step out of them. I crawl onto the bed again and lay down. Peeta turns so he is on top of me and he kisses me some more. Meanwhile I pull his shirt off fully and throw it to the side. He continues to kiss me and I bite down on his bottom lip, causing him to groan. I like the sound so I do it again.

He leans back and looks into me eyes, then down at my chest and back to my eyes again. I blush and smile and he blushes to, and grins. His hands, on my waist start to edge upwards, slowly. I lay in anticipation, eager but... Scared. Inside me the thing is on the edge of her seat, biting her lip, waiting. The feeling in my stomach is something I've never felt before. But I like it.

And it's this feeling and the thing that makes me pick up Peeta's hand and place it on my bra. He looks up at me in shock and I blush and kiss him. He starts to kneed it and rub the fabric of my bra. I moan and gasp, the feeling down inside spiking. The thing dances around with glee. I will call her my dark side.

I turn us over so that I am on top again and I kiss him harder and harder. So hard that we are gasping for breath. But then my ears register footsteps coming down the hall. Towards Peetas room. I panic and look around he room, Peeta doesn't realise whats happening. I hear the steps getting closer so I dive off Peeta and into the bathroom, closing the door just as the bedroom door opens.

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the steaminess ;) please review and I'll try to update soon :)**_


End file.
